Family Ties
by KeyriaLovi
Summary: This story is a collaboration between myself and my mother, Lady Skyelite. It is also my very first attempt at a fanfic, so I hope I make it enjoyable for everyone. Rose was not Emmett's true mate, so she left for the Voturi to live her life. Carslisle and Esme have a secret of their own, and it's coming back. Rating is M for future activity in the story, also introducing an OC.
1. Chapter 1

Family Ties

Chapter One

Keyria's POV

Forks, Washington. That's where I was heading, where my new home would be. I should have been spending Valentine's weekend with my friends, not moving to another state. But, since my parents never came home from their Christmas shopping, they were declared dead and I had to go to my closest living relatives. It isn't a long drive from Portland, Oregon to Forks, but a drive I didn't want to take. Thankfully the GPS still worked in my mom's Focus, or I would have never taken that turn that would put me in the last 30 minutes of my trip. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like living with people I've never met. My parents told me a little about Esme and Carlisle, but not a lot. I was going to meet them in the spring, when we all got together after graduation to make some college plans. I know they have adopted kids, something about not being able to have their own, and that they stay to themselves. Another reason for the college talk. Apparently I was going to the same college their oldest kids were attending, so it was a plan that we would all room together or something. But that was really it, I didn't know anything else.

Finally, the winding road brought me to the house. I had to blink a few times, it wasn't something I had imagined. I could see windows like, everywhere. It was a simple beauty, fancy but still charming. I could see the couple standing next to the driveway, looking perfect as they stood waiting for me. My eyes spotted another on the porch as I stopped the car, taking a deep breath before I opened the door. I stood by the car and smiled weakly, looking into the faces of the people I'd be with.

"I'm Keyria Platt. Are you Carlisle and Esme Cullen? My Aunt and Uncle?" My voice was a little shaky, but I was still able to keep the required politeness in my tone as I moved gently toward them. Naturally, my knee smacked against the driver fender as I rounded, slight trippage following before I landed neatly on my feet in front of them. Of all the times for Murphy's Law to kick in, now would be it, wouldn't it? I bit my lip slightly, my cheeks growing warm as I reached out a hand for welcome.

Esme was the first to step forward, a warm smile on her lips and her tawny hair flowing around her shoulders. She didn't take my hand, instead she wrapped her arms gently around my shoulders.

"Yes, I am your Aunt Esme," she whispered, stepping back slightly as she gestured to the man on her right. "And this is Carlisle, your Uncle." She flashed another smile as Carlisle took my hand briefly. I knew it was cold out, but I didn't really think it was that bad until I felt how icy his hand felt. How long had they been standing there waiting for me?

"It is very nice to finally meet you, Keyria. I hope you will be comfortable here with us, if only it could have been for better reasons." Carlisle's brow furrowed a little, his lips turning down slightly at either corner. My eyes left the oddly bright blonde hair and turned to the ground.

"Thanks, I just wish I knew what really happened. Thanks for taking me in like this, I'm hoping I'll be out of your hair shortly after I graduate." I spoke softly, not wanting to sound rude. I didn't mind the fact I had to stay with them, I just didn't want to burden them for too long.

"Nonsense," came Esme's smooth voice, her hand resting on my shoulder. "You can stay with us for as long as you need to. Take your time to do what you need to do." She flashed me another warm smile before looking to Carlisle, who nodded in agreement with a matching expression.

My head bobbed and I felt myself smiling a little as I looked back at them. It felt good to know they wanted me here, though I was still going to do my best to stay to myself.

"Thank you both. I'll make sure I don't get in the way and I'll keep things quiet if I can't sleep." I giggled a little, leaning against the hood of my car.

Jasper's POV

I wasn't sure how this was going to work. Things were tense enough in the house just having Bella around Edward at school. Now we have another human coming, only this one would be living with us. I didn't exactly like the uneasiness I felt, but it wasn't my place to say anything this soon. Besides, she probably wouldn't be human for long. Adoptees were usually already vampires, turned after an accident or far in the past before Carlisle found them. It was a little odd that she was coming here human, but perhaps she had an illness that was coming to the end. I shrugged slightly and averted my attention to the approaching car. I leaned a little on the porch railing, keeping my focus on the situation at hand. I could feel a little aprehension coming from the girl, almost nervous. As she stepped out of the car, her face reminded me of Esme. She looked as though she could have been Esme's little sister, with golden blonde hair and a smaller frame. But of course, I knew that couldn't be a possibility. Esme had been immortal for quite some time and the girl was a very young human.

Shaking my head a little as she ran into the fender and stumbled, I knew it would be even more interesting with two clumsy humans around. At least she had a graceful landing, that might help a little. The emotions coming from Carlisle and Esme brought me back to the present though. I didn't expect them to feel so happy about seeing her, or so... relieved. It was like they already knew her, like she had been part of the family that was just coming home from vacation. I didn't like it, especially not knowing why they would feel so strongly for her already. I straightened as Esme pulled her close to them, the sun breaking through the clouds briefly. I had to stop myself from moving though, noticing the girl hadn't seen anything strange. They were all too preoccupied to notice much, but my eyes focused on something important. I looked at my hand quickly, the same brilliant sparkle as usual. My eyes darted back to the trio, Carlisle and Esme looked fine. No sparkle at all, and they were right in the beam of light. Thankfully the sun dipped back behind the clouds before the girl would spot anything.

This was too much to keep to myself, I had to tell them; and soon. A human with a gift that strong could be both very helpful, but also a very sought after prize. I could tell she wasn't aware of what she was doing, which also meant she didn't know what we were. Maybe I could speak with them as she was settling in. We would have to figure out a plan to keep things quiet, at least until she could handle it. I stepped off the porch, moving to stand close behind Carlisle and spoke so only they would hear me.

"I need to speak to both of you. The sooner the better." I spoke quickly, in the space of a breath, and kept my face relaxed.

**KPV**

Carlisle and Esme moved just a little as the other guy joined them.

"I'm sure you'll be just fine, Keyria. Just make yourself at home and let us know if there is anything you need." Carlisle smiled a little, his face becoming softer as he did. Esme beamed, tipping her head slightly toward the other guy.

"And this is Jasper, one of our oldest sons. Jasper, this is our niece, Keyria." Esme looked at him quickly, that warm smile still gracing her face. I didn't know what it was, but she just seemed to be so warm all the time. I straightened myself and extended my hand. I couldn't take the chance of being rude to any of them, and a handshake was generally acceptable these days.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you." My voice was still a little shaky, but at least my hands weren't clamy. I didn't expect the returned handshake, but Jasper took my hand and did a little half shake-bow thing.

"It is a pleasure indeed, ma'am. Let me know if you need any help." His voice was a little rougher, and he had a deep southern draw. He gave me a small nod of his head and a little smile as he stood straight once more. Esme patted his shoulder a little and shook her head.

"I think Emmett will do just fine. We need to get a few things squared away, and Alice and Edward will be home this evening. You'll get a chance to meet everyone after dinner." She turned with the men toward the house, raising her voice just barely as she called for the help.

"Emmett! I want you to help Keyria unpack while we get everything else squared away. Thank you." SHe looked back at me over her shoulder and smiled, though I wasn't sure how anyone inside could have heard her.

"He'll be out in just a minute. He knows which room is yours and he'll show you where to put anything else. Just get settled in and we'll talk more once you've gotten everything situated." She smiled again as she linked her arm through her husbands and headed inside.

Sighing deeply, I opened the doors and the trunk of my car. I pulled out a couple of boxes I wanted to take inside first, one which had all my gaming stuff in it. After I got everything inside and unpacked a little I could relax with some gaming at least. THe box was heavier than I thought though, and I ended up sliding it to the ground so I wouldn't drop it. I hoped this Emmett guy would be kinda strong, this wasn't the only heavy parcel I had. I moved to the trunk and leaned against the car, thinking about how I wanted to keep things.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters, Stephanie Meyer does. Keyria however is my creation alone.

Chapter Two

Emmett's POV

I was sitting in my room playing some Black Ops when I heard Esme calling me. It would figure that I'd be the one to help the newbie move in, I was the strongest in the house after all. I hadn't really thought about the girl coming, but now that she was here I knew it might be hard to live with a human. Just being around Bella at school was tough enough sometimes, but having to live with a human? I might just be spending more time gaming than I thought. I backed out of the pre-game lobby and stretched, more out of habit than need. I made my way downstairs, nodding as I passed Jasper, Esme and Carlisle. I stepped outside and jumped down the stairs, coming up to the girl slowly.

"So, you must be the new Cullen. I'm Emmett, the strong one, nice to meet you." I gave a little chuckle, hoping to break the ice with a little laugh. My face went slack when she looked up at me though. She was cute; like really cute. And the little glare she was giving me just made her even cuter. It was her eyes that really got me though, those bright, electric blue eyes.

Keyria's POV

I hadn't been expecting a smooth, deep voice as I was thinking; and I jumped just a little when he spoke. _Cullen? Why on earth would I be a Cullen? I'm a Platt, and I intend on staying that way for a while._ I was just about to tell him just that when I looked up at him, my face hardened a little. Seeing his expression soften and noticing a certain handsomness to his features, I almost choked on my own voice.

"Um, no. I'm a Platt. I'm not going to be a Cullen. Carlisle and Esme are just my Aunt and Uncle." I was stumbling over my words a little, wondering why he thought I was going to be a Cullen. I didn't know why, but I was starting to feel pretty good about being here.

"You're Emmett, right? I'm Keyria." I didn't bother with a handshake this time, he didn't really seem the formal type anyway.

"Nice to meet you, Keyria," he said almost breathlessly, looking me right in the eye.

"Wow. I've never seen eyes like yours before." He coughed a little and looked down, a slight grin on his face. I rolled my eyes a little, laughing a bit as I pulled a big duffel bag from the trunk. It would figure he'd be the one to crack a joke about my eyes.

"Yeah I know, I look like a Windex bottle," I chuckled a little and pointed at my box of games.

"But we aren't here to talk about my eyes. That box has all my games in it and it's heavier than I thought." I hefted the strap over my shoulder, lugging the bag from the trunk.

"Well, I still think they're neat." He moved for the box, smirking a little as he bent to pick it up.

"Games huh? Like Candyland and Monopoly? You might get bored with those around here." He was laughing as he started to lift it, stopping as he heafted it to his chest.

"Jeeze! How many board games are in here? It weighs more than I thought it would too." He turned and looked at me, half smiling, half shocked.

I gave a huff and a final tug on the duffel, landing smartly on my butt as I fell back. I looked up and laughed a little, my cheeks getting warmer.

"Well, I can tell you there's no Candyland in that box. PS3, Gamecube and a Nintendo 64; plus games." I shifted myself a little, preparing to stand again. Emmett came over and held out his hand, I wasn't sure how he managed the box without tipping it. I placed my hand inhis and he pulled me to my feet, slipping the duffel from my shoulder to his.

"Looks like you bit off a little more than you could handle. I'll get all the heavy stuff, just let me know where you want it." He laughed, it was a slightly intoxicating sound. I tipped my head down, hoping the flush on my cheeks wouldn't be noticed.

"And before you assume I only have girly games, I have Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Ninja Gaiden Sigma. To name a few for my Playstation anyway." I gave him a little smile, enjoying the slight look of surprise he gave me.

"Wow, Black Ops huh? I honestly wouldn't have thought you'd be the type to play it." He shrugged a little as I grabbed a smaller duffel and a few boxes, stepping for the house slowly.

"Well, I'm not a typical girl. Shooting stuff helps me relax, and I'm just a sucker for video games." I laughed a bit, following Emmett up the steps to my new home. At least I might have one person to hang out with, that might make it a little easier.

Jasper's POV

I followed Carlisle and Esme through the house, thinking of how to tell them what I noticed. Keyria's gift would have to be monitored, especially since she didn't know yet. We rounded the corner into the kitchen, Esme moving for the cabinets to re-check the foods she had bought. Carlisle leaned against the island in the center, concern written on his face.

"What is it, Jasper? Is there something wrong with Keyria?" Carlisle's voice was laiden with worry, but there was more to his emotion than that of a doctor. But I couldn't ponder on what that could be, this gift was a lot more important right now. I shook my head a little, my brows coming to together slightly.

"I wouldn't say wrong, just strange. Did either of you notice anything different while we were outside?" I looked between both of them, Esme now showing concern herself. They exchanged a quick glance with each other then shook their heads slowly.

"No. But we weren't really expecting anything out of the ordinary anyway." Esme was speaking slowly, her voice soft and almost sad. I tipped my head down a little, still trying to figure out how to tell them.

"What did you see, Jasper? Or was it something you felt?" Carlisle now had the that inquizative tone in his voice, his emotions becoming more questioning. I shut my eyes for a moment, I didn't know why this was becoming so hard to say. Looking back at both of them, I spoke as softly and calmly as I could.

"Truthfully, it was a little of both. The feeling wasn't something she was aware of. It was what she did that really got my attention." I paused for just a minute, getting myself ready to let them know.

"She camoflaged you. Not completely, just enough to keep the sun from making you sparkle." I leaned against the counter, my own mind almost finding this hard to believe.

Esme was the first to step closer, her emotions mixing wildly as concern flashed across her eyes.

"Are you sure, Jasper?" Her voice was a little shaky, which was odd for her. Carlisle moved to her side, silent as he took in this new information. I could only nod, and attempt at sending out some reassuring vibes.

"Yes I'm sure. You didn't sparkle in the sunlight, but I did. She must have some range limit, or I wouldn't have sparkled either." I took a short pause, letting their minds and emotions catch up to the information.

"Now, a human with a gift like that is both very special, but also poses as a highly sought-after prize. We need to learn more about it, without raising her suspision before the time's right. If she changes, that means her gift will only get stronger. We can't keep something like this from her forever, and we will have to be on guard any time she goes somewhere." I know it sounded harsh, but this was something we couldn't take lightly. If the wrong people knew about Keyria's gift, it could bring many bad things to us in Forks. Esme and Carlisle looked at each other, their emotions reaching an almost joyous peak. That feeling confused me slightly, but there was already enough going on at the moment. I crossed my arms gently over my chest, just giving them time to think. They both gave me a soft smile and a slight nod of their heads, moving slowly from the kitchen. They needed some time to discuss things now, without anyone else around. I stepped outside behind the house, thinking about today's events myself.

Keyria's POV

I followed Emmett into the house, trying to make sure I didn't trip over my own feet or drop anything I was carrying. This was almost too surreal, everything happening the way it has. My parents were gone, supposedly dead. Carlisle and Esme welcomed me into their family with warm, open arms. This odd comfort I felt around Emmett, the ease I felt toward Jasper. It was almost too much, too good to be true. Was this all a dream, something I would wake from and realize it wasn't true? No, I knew better than that. I'd had weeks of grueling interrogations with police, months of almost sleepless nights filled with tears and burning eyes. Days just passed through without much memory of what happened. Thankfully, I was able to pull myself out of that darkness, giving myself this new life to look forward to.

I brought myself back to the present though, coming to the steep, smooth staircase.

"Maybe we can play together sometime then. It'd be nice to see how well you can hold up." Emmett chuckled a little, looking at me slightly over his shoulder. I bit my lip and shifted the boxes in my arms, hoping I didn't have any more accidents today.

"Well, as long as you aren't scared of having a girl whip your ass, sure! But I've gotta warn you, I don't always play fair.. or nice." My cheeks flushed quickly. I have never spoken like that to anyone, not even my parents. He had me flustered for sure, but I didn't quite know why. We were almost at the top of the stairs when I looked up a little. God, his backside was amazing, the muscles in his back and shoulders flexing beneath that tight tee-shirt.

My toe caught the step, my body and feet stumbling forward as I halfway fell up a few steps. I turned my body quickly, sitting on the step before I toppled over. I set the boxes on my lap and blushed wildly, looking at Emmett as he smiled down at me.

"Are you alright?" His question bounced with laughter, my blush deepening with embarrassment.

"Yeah, I just thought I'd sit and rest for a minute. We can keep moving though." I laughed it off, letting him help me to my feet once again.

"Right. Sit and rest, sure." He gave me a grin and I was close enough to see those amber-golden eyes sparkle. I giggled nervously and shifted back a little, looking down at the stairs as we continued.

"At least you have nice saves, that means less trips to the emergency room. Seems like Bella is always there, she could use a little grace with her clumsyness." He chuckled a bit more, turning to watch me as we reached the top of the stairs.

"Plus, you're kinda cute when you stumble." He smiled and winked, moving down the hallway.

I shook my head a little, I didn't want to think anything more of this than a friendly compliment.

"Well, I've never had a broken bone or major injury. And my clumsyness comes and goes, it's Murphy's Law. Always at the worst times, if it can go wrong it will." I even giggled a little myself, stepping through the door he had just opened. The room was simple, but beautiful. A four poster bed sat against the far wall, armoire and dresser to the right of the closet. There was a nice desk in the corner, with enough room for a computer and a tv. It would make a perfect study/gaming center, relaxed and multi-purposed.

"Wow, this is a really nice room. I'll make sure to keep everything nice, that way there won't be anything that's already here getting misplaced." The bookshelf was already full of books, curtains and sheets on the bed. Little knicknacks and other odds and ends littered the room as well. Emmett shook his head, chuckling a little.

"No need Ria. This is all yours now. Esme wasn't sure what you would like so she just got a little of everything. It used to be a guest room, with a small twin bed and a dresser." He set the heavier things on the bed, leaning against one of the foot posts.

"You're a part of the family now, so just make yourself comfy." He smiled and waggled his brows a little, and I thought for a moment I saw a flash of sadness on his face. But he pushed himself away from the bed and stepped to the door.

"Go ahead and start unpacking, I'll bring in everything else for you." He rounded out the door before I could say anything, so I nodded at nothing as I set my boxes on the bed as well.

I looked around the room again; I couldn't believe they got all this for me. At least Esme guessed right on the colors I would like. The bedding and the curtains both were a light cream color with purple flowers spattered over them.

"Well Keyria, so far you're off to a good start. THis just might work out well for you." I spoke softly to myself as I opened a few boxes. Yeah, things may not be too bad here. I felt myself smiling as I looked at my Playstation, thinking of Emmett.

Emmett's POV

I couldn't stop smiling as I left Ria's room, she was just so cool. I hadn't really met many human girls like her. Most were usually more worried about their hair or going shopping, kinda like Alice. Ria was different though, she was like me, a gamer. And even her clumsy moments were cute, and that sassy attitude to go with it? Freaking hot! The main thing that got me about her was her scent though, pure heaven. It was like stepping outside right before it rains in the spring, with the breeze blowing just enough to waft and mix the hyacinth and lilacs together. Intoxicating. Better than any drug I've ever heard of. Better than drinking blood, even from a human. I had to be close to her, but I couldn't figure out why. I would have to talk to Jasper, he could tell me more about these feelings than anyone else.

I laughed a little as I grabbed the rest of her things from the car, actually happy now that she was here.

"Man, this is going to be awesome!" I chuckled to myself, making the final trip inside the house.

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I hope this will slake the lust a little until I get the third chapter written. Enjoy and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! Stephanie Meyer does. Keyria however is my creation alone.

A/N: Forgive me about any confusion about the pairing here. It is an Emmett/Keyria pairing, not Emmett/Bella. It would not list the characters selected when I posted.

Alice POV

Edward and I were making our way back to the house, both apprehensive and anxious about the new arrival.

"You know you need to make your move on Bella soon, don't you? I don't know what the deal is with the new girl and you may not have much time left." I laced my fingers through his, batting my golden eyes toward his.

Edward stopped walking, pulling me close to his chest and letting his lips linger near mine.

"I know, my pet. But I still have to be careful. If anyone even thinks they might know what I'm up to, it will all have been for naught." His breath tickled my nose, my head buzzing just from sheer proximity.

"Plus, it won't help our plans any if you don't get just a little better at concealing your lust for me. I know that Jasper has thought about it, and we must keep playing along for now." His eyes darkened just a little, though his voice was as smooth as the richest cream.

I bit my lip and tipped my head down, it just felt so bad to let him down.

"I know, Eddy, and I'm sorry. I'll do my very best to play the convincing role of adoring girlfriend to Jasper." I couldn't help it, but Jasper's name rolled off my tongue like sour milk.

Edward smirked and placed a quick kiss to my forehead, moving for the house once again.

"Good, my little Pixie. It won't be long until I am yours alone." He smiled a little as his eyes drifted over me.

"Now all we have to do is find out about our new guest. Play nice and gain enough trust. Then we'll decide if she's just another snack or target practice." He sneered, giving a little chuckle as we drifted apart slightly.

We had to keep this act up only long enough for Edward to have Bella, then we could leave together. It did make me a little jealous that he felt such a need for a pathetic little human, but I knew it was nothing to worry about. Once he got what he wanted we would be on our way out of here, rid of the ignorant and proper Cullen's forever.

Keyria POV

I was distracted. Like can't even think distracted. I didn't know why I couldn't even focus on just unpacking._ Duh! Emmett, you fool!_ The voice shouted in my head. I blushed and shook my head fiercely. _No, he is not the reason I can't concentrate._ I was actually responding to the voice in my head. Great! _Yeah, right. That's why he's the only thing you've focused on since standing here... But yet it's not him who has you distracted? Whatever.._ The voice was definitely a little more than sarcastic, but I actually did have to agree. Everything I have tried to focus on has ended up with Emmett. My games, my books, my clothes, school. Every time I started to think of what I would need and when, Emmett smacked me right in the brain.

"Monkey balls..." I muttered under my breath, shutting my eyes with my head swaying.

"Balls? Monkey balls? Didn't know you were in to all that. Thanks for the heads up." Emmett's laughing voice snapped my eyes open as I jumped and smacked into the wall behind me.

"Holy carpfish, Emmett! You scared the crap outta me!" I gave him a playful glare, still shocked that he had heard me. I fumbled with a box, trying to look like I was just thinking about where to put everything.

"Didn't mean to spook ya," he smiled, stepping to the bed, "but you gotta admit, that was pretty funny!" He nudged my arm and set the rest of my things on the floor.

Yeah, it was pretty funny. But I had just admitted to myself that I liked him; all he heard was the verbal response to the conclusion. My face flushed as I nodded a little, finally lifting my game consoles from the box.

"Okay, it was funny. But maybe a head's up next time. Can't always have you using your sneakiness against me." I gave him a smile, reaching for another box. Clothes. Those could wait until later, so I pushed them aside. I couldn't really think of anything I actually needed right now, besides some time to just relax.

"Well, if that doesn't just figure. Now that I've got everything up here I don't want to unpack." I laughed a little, sitting on a small free space of bed.

Emmett grinned and leaned against the wall, raising a brow as he looked at me.

"Well, we could play some Black Ops if you want. See if you can really whip my ass like you said." He gave me a wink, pushing away from the wall as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

I nodded almost absently, in a daze as my ogling eyes just wandered over his body. Sweet baby cabbages he was fine! Those muscles rippled and those jeans fit him perfectly, in all the right places. His deep chuckle snapped me out of my trance and I looked up quickly as I licked my lips.

"Yeah sure. Sounds like a pretty good idea." I blurted out the words, getting lost in his eyes this time. _Um, hello? You can't play video games if you stay here eye-raping him!_ That voice shouted at me again, causing me to move quickly from the bed.

"Well, this oughta be easy. I'll whip ya fast since you'll be drooling the whole time." Emmett's sarcastic comment made me blush, then glare a little at him.

"I won't be drooling. I was just... thinking about.. stuff." I stumbled through the response, moving for the door. _Stuff...right.. As in 'Emmett.. you're so dreamy!' _That voice was really starting to annoy me, but kinda in a good way.

Emmett laughed as we walked to his room.

"Yeah, ok. I know I'm sexy, but I didn't know I was drool-worthy. Thanks for the compliment!" He laughed loudly, nudging me through the door playfully.

I didn't mind it really, though my face felt like it was stuck in an active volcano. I nervously laughed along, trying to calm down a little at being so stupidly obvious.

"Anytime. Glad I could help." I smiled at him, sliding down on what I guessed was a fold-away couch. There wasn't a bed so I figured the couch was one of those ninja-bed things.

He barked out another laugh and plopped next to me, handing the second controller to me. We shared a smile quickly before he started the game. Team Deathmatch on Nuketown; opposing teams.

Jasper's POV

I couldn't wrap my head around all this. Carlisle and Esme's feeling toward Keyria were very confusing. They kept themselves guarded for the most part, but what I could read was that of a familiar bond. But how could she be familiar to them when they've never met her before? Then there was the strong concern when they thought something was wrong. I didn't like this; not knowing why they would have these strong emotions toward someone so new to us.

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt a strong wave of jealousy from Alice. What on earth was she jealous about now? Afraid of not getting all the attention with Keyria in the house now? I shook me head slightly as I watched them emerge from the forest, a soft smile as the drew nearer. Thankfully Alice would have no need for such jealousy soon; Emmett was surely going to have much of Keyria's attention for himself.

I slipped my arm around Alice's waist softly as she stepped beside me, kissing her gently.

"Did you hunt well, darlin'?" I smiled at her sweetly, reading an odd stiffness between the two. I nodded at Edward, turning back toward the house.

"I did. But if that's her I smell, I might have to go again." She laughed a little, but it was almost nervously. I hoped there wouldn't be a problem when they met, I would have to be very alert just in case.

Edward nodded, letting Alice and I through the door first.

"She does indeed. Not as good as my sweet Bella, but good nonetheless." He gave an uncomfortable smile, stopping against the counter.

"Well just remember, she doesn't know what we are. So keep it low key, alright? Wouldn't want the poor thing scared after everything else that's happened." I felt a little annoyance from both of them as I spoke, but that was almost expected. They could both be terribly childish at times, something I had hoped would have changed already.

Carlisle and Esme joined us shortly, no doubt having heard us coming in. Their emotions were surprisingly level and simply content. Odd when considering their earlier emotions and the information they had been given.

"So, is everyone ready to actually meet Keyria now? No issues we need to settle first?" Esme's sweet voice whispered around us, annoyance coming from Alice and Edward again. They nodded though, curbing their attitude's a little at Carlisle's look. Esme smiled brightly, stepping close to the doorway.

"Keyria? Edward and Alice are home now if you'd like to come down." Esme spoke much louder than usual, but Keyria wouldn't have heard her otherwise.

I tried to get a read on Keyria before she appeared, but the only thing I could pick up was giddiness and satisfaction. At least her nerves were calmed now, that would help a lot. Esme and Carlisle both smiled as Emmett and Keyria walked toward us. They were laughing and nudging each other, like they'd known each other forever.

"See? I told you I could whip your ass! Maybe next time you'll actually get a kill." Keyria was almost breathless, her smile radiant as she looked at Emmett's fake pouty face.

"You didn't play fair though! I still call a rematch. Sniper class. I'm sneaky there too." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at her, giving her just a small shove as they stepped through the doorway.

She stumbled, almost hitting the ground if Edward hadn't reached out and caught her. The powerful feeling of protectiveness hit me hard, but it wasn't coming from Edward. Emmett's face had gone hard, his eyes burning as he glared at Edward. He stepped forward, gently pulling Keyria back to his side.

"Thanks for the save, bro." Emmett's words were short and clipped, a smirk appearing on Edward's face.

"Anytime, Em. Seems like she's another Bella, tripping over her own feet." Edward was feeling smug, perhaps at having gotten to Emmett like that. I knew I would have to keep an eye on this, the feelings were too intense to let go.

Keyria blushed and held out her hand to Edward, glancing at Emmett quickly.

"Yeah, thanks. It's a Murphy's Law thing, tomorrow I'll probably be perfect. I'm Keyria Platt, it's nice to meet you."

I could feel the anger rising in Emmett as Edward raised her hand to his lips quickly. He was very attached for someone he'd only known for a few hours. Another oddity concerning Keyria and those around her.

"A pleasure, Keyria. I'm Edward." He gave her a snake-like smile, something that made me very uncomfortable.

Keyria slid her hand from his and turned into Emmett a little, subconsciously going back to whom she felt safest with. Alice took a small step forward, probably feeling the tension between the trio.

"I'm Alice. It's wonderful to meet you! I was so happy when they told me you were coming. Now I'll have a girl to go shopping with!" She squealed a little, bobbing in place with excitement.

"Esme doesn't really like shopping as much as I do. I love it! Clothes and shoes and jewelry... I can't wait until we can go! We are going to be such good friends!" She rushed forward a little, half hugging the girl since she was kinda wrapped around Emmett. I laughed a bit and pulled Alice toward me.

"Darlin', I think you might be scarin her a little. She ain't quite as... peppy as you are, honey." I gave her a sweet smile as she looked at me sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Jas. I'm just so excited!" She smiled brightly at Keyria, who returned her smile in earnest. I could feel some guilt from the girl, and I knew that Alice was fixing to be disappointed.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but I kinda hate shopping. I think the last time I bought new clothes was a few years ago, and only because I needed them. I might still tag along though, at least get familiar with the area and stuff." Keyria chewed on her bottom lip, clearly hoping that was an adequate compromise. Alice felt a little anger toward her, but smiled after a minute.

"That's fine. Maybe you just need to have a girls day, that might change your mind." Alice wouldn't give up. I could feel it radiating from her.

Keyria looked up at Emmett, stepping away only slightly. The sudden awareness of how close she was embarrassed her, her face turning a brilliant pink.

"Perhaps books are more your thing then. I know of a few wonderful book stores in Port Angeles. Some are a little older, but you can find the classics a lot easier there. Maybe we could go sometime? When Bella's free, of course." Edward's smooth charm had a hint of deception in it. I hoped it wasn't anything threatening, perhaps just another ruse at getting her to go out with them. Emmett's strong feeling of defiance made me smile a little, she wouldn't be going anywhere without him right behind.

"Games, bro. She's in to games. I know more about the best game shops than anyone, and I know she won't mind going there." Emmett casually draped an arm around Keyria's shoulder, like a buddy he'd known for years. Edward frowned slightly and looked around, he was now bored with the attempt of getting to know her.

"Well, this has been a rather active little meeting. Why don't we all get ready for bed? It's been a long day and I'm sure Keyria is tired." Carlisle's calm voice broke the tense conversation, relief emanating from both Emmett and Keyria.

Everyone nodded slowly and moved about, Emmett pulling Keyria gently back to the staircase. I enjoyed watching them, their strange comfort with each other so soon after meeting.

"You wanna crash out, Ria? We can always do the rematch tomorrow or something." Emmett actually spoke softly, which was just as unusual as his gentle attitude toward her. Keyria didn't show any signs of agreeing, nor was she feeling like leaving his company.

"No. I think a good rematch is what I need. My brain hurts, so shooting you might make me feel better." She smiled at Emmett, completely relaxed as he pulled her along.

He chuckled and shook his head a little, letting her walk up the steps in front of him. I could feel the the attraction from him as he looked approvingly at her figure, though part of it was subconscious.

I turned to Alice, extending a hand to her.

"Darlin? What would you like to do?" I smiled at her, though I knew she was feeling down at the rejection she'd just gotten.

"I don't know, Jasper. Maybe I'll go hunting again or something." She looked up at me, her face wasn't the same warm it usually was.

"We could go through some outfits for the next couple of days. I noticed you had a lot more tee-shirts than I remember, and those just won't do." There it was, the Alice we all knew coming back.

But I did have to admit feeling slightly humiliated, almost not good enough. I could have sworn there was a hint of disgust coming from Alice, but maybe it was just over the shirts.

"Alright, darlin. If it will make you feel a little better, we'll go through my clothes again." I tried to smile, but in reality I just wanted to walk away.

She made me feel so bad sometimes, like all she cared about was making sure I always looked a certain way so she wouldn't be embarrassed or something. Alice nodded a little and moved away, she didn't really seem like she was focused. I knew what that meant too, she was looking into the future. This was going to be a long night, and I honestly wished I didn't have to be here.

A/N: I know there seems to be a lot of POV changes, but trust me when I tell you it's for a reason. I hope you enjoy and please review!


	4. Esme

Esme's Journal

February

I am so very excited! Keyria is coming to live with us, although it is earlier than we had planned for. I am still puzzled and somewhat alarmed at the sudden disappearance of her parents, Karl and Abigail. They just vanished, into thin air it would seem! I cannot even imagine what that poor child has had to endure; the human authorities poking and prodding, the investigation, the questions!

I am truly glad, and relieved, that dear Abigail insisted on Karl and herself writing their wills and making the provisions for Carlisle and myself to have the guardianship of little Keyria until her graduation from high school. That has turned into a great blessing; having a solid legal ground to stand upon at this trying time!

We had planned to attend Keyria's graduation in late May, to formally make her acquaintance and integrate her into our family. I wonder if she will continue with her planned attendance at Dartmouth in the fall? She would have been attending with Jasper and my sweet boy Emmett. They could have kept her safe and perhaps would have become good friends to each other.

"Esme, my darling."

"Yes Carlisle, my love?" Yes, always my sweet husband. How I hope that for all my children!

"Jasper says that her vehicle has just turned into the drive. We need to go out to greet Keyria, my dear."

I spoke up, "Jasper, will you come out with us? She may need a little calming, if you would be so kind."

"It would be my pleasure, Esme." Came the deep, rich voice of Jasper Whitlock, a true southern gentleman. He had joined us in 1950, becoming a good friend and brother to Carlisle and myself. He looked so much younger than his actual human age, it still astonishes me at times! Of course, his parents were the same way. In the only picture he has of the three them, taken just before his twenty-fifth birthday on the occasion of his promotion to the rank of Major in the Texas Calvary; I had mistaken his mother for an older sister and his father as her beau! He definitely had excellent genetics, from both sides! Neither of them looked to be older than myself, at 26, or Carlisle at 30. According to Jasper, both of them were in their mid-forties when that photograph was taken!

"Come, wife. We must go down. You can work on the Journal later tonight." Carlisle called from the doorway of my study.

"It would be rude not to greet the child." He smiled warmly at me.

"Do you think she will be alright, Carlisle?" I asked my husband. "She has been through so much in such a short time!"

"We will help her, Esme," Jasper said from the entry hall, "I will check her emotions, and that will give me a better understanding of what she may need from us."

"Thank you so much, Jasper. You are a great help to us in so many ways." I told him, meaning every word.

Jasper played the part of our son, but we three knew that he was so very much more to our little nest. His gift, and his knowledge, had saved us on more than one occasion, and would be of vast assistance in our current situation.

Break - Returning After Retiring for the Night

My world has just become much more, I am not quite sure what it has become yet! To be sure, things are most certainly about to change, and there are circumstances that we did not anticipate! I must speak with Carlisle and Jasper!

"Carlisle, could I have a moment of your time, please?" I asked as I heard his step in the passage outside my study.

"I was coming to speak with you about Keyria already, my dear," Carlisle spoke as he entered the doorway, "she is a striking young woman, Esme, just as you were when I saw you for the first time. She could _be_ you at two or years older than when we first met!" He said, with a look of devotion for me in his eyes.

"She has David's eyes, Carlisle; and the same color of hair, such a beautiful golden honey! It was almost like seeing him again, only if he had been a female!" I exclaimed, overcome with memories of dear David at her age.

"Calm down, my lovely, we must make our choices quickly and rationally, not when in an emotionally chaotic state." He said, his cool and logical temperament embracing my soul, soothing my mind into a more steady state.

"In light of Jasper's observation when she arrived, we may have to bring forward the revelation of our true nature. This is going to accelerate her introduction into our world." Carlisle voiced with conviction, and what seemed to be resignation.

"Perhaps we should speak more with Jasper before we discuss this with Keyria, and the others. He doesn't know of David and Julia either, or of their descendants. We must be, um, delicate about this entire situation." Carlisle said.

"Yes, and we absolutely MUST ensure her safety, as well as our own, Carlisle. We CANNOT allow her to be harmed, in any way! I will be adamant about that, to the whole family, and they will help, in any and every way possible! I am serious on the subject, Carlisle!" I stated, with no wavering of voice or emotion. Keyria was mine to protect, guide, and nurture!

"Shall I ask Jasper to join us? I do not think he will object; Alice is going on about his wardrobe choices, again." Carlisle sighed out the last words with exasperation in his voice.

He simply could not understand why Jasper allowed Alice, and even Edward, to treat his as though her were lesser than they. As if they were... ashamed to be in his company. It is a puzzling thing; Alice treats him more as an obligation at times, not as her partner!

It almost reminds me of the Rosalie was, right before she left us. Or is it more of how Emmett was? He never made the connection with Rosalie that she wanted, but at least he wouldn't pretend! He always felt that she left because he could not be what she wanted, and there are times that Jasper feels the same with Alice.

"Jasper, a word please. There are choices and decisions that must be made, and I shall need your advice." Carlisle spoke, barely louder than a whisper, knowing Jasper would hear.

Jasper entered, followed by Alice. Carlisle frowned, looking at Alice.

"Why are you here, Alice? I did not request your presence, did I? So unless you have 'seen' something, you are not needed here."

"But Carlisle, I was going over Jasper's clothes again! Surely there isn't anything that is _so_ important that is can't wait?" Alice whined out, pouting like a child, as usual. She truly does act like the sixteen year old teenager she is at times.

"No, Alice, this cannot wait. As for Jasper's clothing, there ARE more important things in this family other than shopping. Jasper's wardrobe is correct and does NOT need to be altered. If you do not want to be here, go find Edward and take him for a hunt. Now!" I looked at Jasper, who seemed aggravated with her, and grateful for Carlisle's firmness with her.

'_She's been sniping at him again_,' I thought, '_ I do not know how he can stand to be with her some days!_'

"Fine!" Alice huffed, "Jasper, go ahead and look like a backwards, redneck hick! _Carlisle_ doesn't care if you look like a nasty 'human', and I'm tired of trying to improve you! By the way, I can't see the human's future, all I get are flashes of different things, nothing clear. He," she said, pointing at Jasper, contempt clearly displayed on her face, "can tell you all about it. I told him, and he said something about her being undecided. I don't really care, as long as MY plans aren't upset!" She blurred out, calling for Edward, clearly complaining to him about how 'unsuitable' Jasper's clothing was.

What _has_ gotten into her head now? Surely she isn't that self-centered and shallow, is she?

"My sincerest apologies, Esme, Carlisle. I had no idea that she would follow me, or that she would have acted in such a way." Jasper's deep voice sounded so sorrowful, as if Alice's behavior was his doing.

"Jasper, you are _not_ responsible for Alice's rude and frankly, irrational behavior! And why, pray tell, is your clothing suddenly an issue? You, of all of us, have always tried to blend in more; well, you and Emmett." I said, trying to comfort his obvious distress.

"You dress well, better than most, and you do not draw attention to yourself in any way. Now, what exactly was Alice running on about, with the difficulty she is having seeing Keyria's future? Is it something we should add to our other concerns?" I asked. I was starting to wonder if Alice was just attempting to force a confrontation. Or was Alice just acting out because Keyria did not wish to spend her time on unnecessary shopping?

There were times that Alice seemed to exist solely for shopping, and how extravagantly she could dress! It was as if she Wanted to draw attention to us! However, this time, she was acting more 'out there', as the children say, than she ever has before.

And what brought about those comments about the 'humans'? She had never spoken of human in such a derogatory or vicious manner before. Or was that her way to hurt Jasper? If that was her intent, it seems to have backfired on her!

Jasper sighed, and ran his hands over his face. Shaking his head, he replied quietly.

"I do not believe that it is of any concern at this time; nor is Alice's lack of clear 'visions' of Keyria likely to become one. As I pointed out to Alice, Keyria most likely is not making ANY decisions for more than basic things - what she will wear, to bathe, how to fit into our family, things of that nature. Any plans or choices she and her parents may have made concerning her future are no longer relevant, and she is still just coping with each day as it comes. Since Alice only 'sees' the outcome of decisions made, if Keyria is making none, Alice would not 'see'. She was also overly upset that Keyria has no desire to shop and be, err, 'girly' was the term Alice used. She was even more agitated after I mentioned the fact that Edward made Keyria feel, ah, uncomfortable for some reason. She does feel very safe and content with Emmett, and even myself, however. That could be a great advantage to us." I could see the strategist thinking in Jasper, weighing everything, and determining what would be the best course to take for our safety and comfort.

"Now, since Edward and Alice are no longer in range of our voices, or our thoughts, we need to decide how to continue from here." Jasper stated. His gift had a range of about 2 miles further out than Edward's, making private discussions easier to have.

"There is one thing, I want Emmett to know everything we decide here tonight, so, Em, listen in, and join us once Keyria is sleeping."

A faint "_No problem, Jas_," was heard from his room, over the sounds made by the game Keyria and Emmett were playing.

Jasper sat down int he chair across from the small sofa that Carlisle and I were seated upon. He looked at us expectantly, waiting for one of us to open this difficult subject in conversation.

I spoke up, "We need to tell Keyria about what we are. And we cannot wait to do so, Jasper. You yourself said that her gift makes her a prize, a danger she is unaware of, to herself and to us. If she knows about the Vampire world, she may be more willing to accept any rules or restrictions we would have to put in place. Do you not agree?"

I could see Jasper wanted to ask about something, and was not sure if he should.

"What do you want to ask, dear? We will tell you if we can."

"I was wondering, have you met Keyria before? Your emotions were, um, not what I expected, Esme. You felt like she was returning to you, not as if you were meeting and making her acquaintance for the first time. It was as if she were a part of our family already. So, how do you know her?" He asked, projecting his curiosity and the expectation of an answer to us.

Carlisle looked at me, and then at Jasper.

"I think I should explain Keyria's background to you, you will need to know. Esme and I have known Keyria's family for almost as long as Esme has been a vampire, Jasper. They know what we are, and four of them have been turned themselves. Keyria's great-grandfather worked with me when Esme was not quite six months into her newborn year. Back then, as in your human life, doctor's were expected to take on apprentices. David was mine.

He became my responsibility, according to the customs of the day. His mother had died in child birth, and his father wanted him to have a better life. So, when his seventeenth birthday cam, Karl asked me if I would take him on. Karl was my supervisor at the time, and I could not refuse without having to answer questions about the reasons. It was just Esme and I, Edward had been gone for almost two years by this time. I did not know it he would return, and Karl was dying of consumption.

As Esme was supposedly in 'delicate' health, I asked for the chance to gain her approval before accepting. I took a scarf with David's scent home to gauge her reaction. She did not even twitch, it was amazing! Out of every human we have ever been around, before or since, he caused no reaction in her at all. Since Karl lived close by, it was decided that David would continue to reside in his father's home until such a time that either Karl passed, or David gained his majority at twenty-one.

David came to live with us within a year's time. Karl contracted bronchitis, and died less than a week later. The consumption had weakened his heart, and his death was very sudden." Carlisle was quiet for a few minutes, the air or remembered sorrow heavy on his face.

"So what led to David knowing what we are?" Jasper asked, the curiosity emanating from him more strongly. "And why does Keyria look like Esme? Is she related in some way?" Jasper asked in a perplexed voice. "I heard you speaking of it before I came into the room, I did not mean to overhear, but I was trying to zone in on any voice but Alice's, and her constant complaints about my clothing choices."

"As far as we know, she is no relation to Esme. But, from what I gathered from people who knew her, David's mother looked almost like Esme, and he had her facial features and bone structure. He got his hair and eye color from his father, Karl." Carlisle explained.

"When Esme was able to be around humans in town, they assumed that Esme and Marion, David's mother, were half-sisters." Carlisle's words seem to satisfy Jasper's need for information, and he relaxed a little more into his seat.

Jasper thought for a moment, and then asked a very pointed question.

"If her grandparents are vampires, and have been for some time, why has Keyria come to you? Why not send her to them instead?"

I could see the frustration in Jasper's face, and I decided to speak up in answer to his question.

"Keyria thinks that her paternal grandparents passed just before she was born. The story she was told is her grandmother passed from cancer of the pancreas, and her grandfather in an auto accident on his way home the same night she passed. Keyria was born seven weeks later. It was never an option for ANY of the Platt children over the years to be given to anyone but Carlisle and I, since we were sort of unofficial 'Aunt and Uncle' to them all. But, this is the first time since David that we have actually had one in residence." I hoped that his 'need to know' section of his brain wouldn't ask for more background. That could put us into some dangerous territory, indeed!

"So, Keyria's grandparents are vampires; what are they doing?" Jasper asked.

I replied, "They are actually trying to find out what really happened to Karl and Abigail. You and I both know that two people do not just vanish into thin air, Jasper! Not in this day, in the past, yes, but not in the world today!"

"Enough about Karl and his wife. Our concerns at This time must be with Keyria and _her _safety. That is what we must plan for and make choices to ensure her, and our, protection!" Carlisle forcefully spoke.

There was the Carlisle Cullen that only the three of us in this room now had ever seen - The Nest Master. Even he himself had very rarely acted as the Master of the Nest, and we accepted his ruling without question, taking our proper roles.

"Very well, sir. With the demonstration of her gift, even though she is not aware of it, we _must _make her safety the primary goal. Keyria should be told at your earliest opportunity, and the range of her gift determined. She can Not go Anywhere unaccompanied outside of this house, and one of us will have to be here at all times when she is present. Since her gift suppresses the 'sparkle' we have in direct sun, we would no longer be dependant on cloud-cover to be in the public eye." Jasper said, giving the facts just like the high-ranking male that he is.

"This is true. However, Keyria only trusts the four of us who were here when she arrived. And you also stated that she is most comfortable with Emmett, Esme, and myself; correct?" Carlisle asked.

"Does she trust you more than Edward or Alice, Jasper?"

"Yes, she does. And I think that her trust and feeling of security will grow with all of us given more time. After all, most of her time since her arrival has been spent with Emmett and Esme; yourself and I have not been in her company as much. There may be a problem with her trusting either Alice or Edward. She absolutely wants no more to do with either of them than is needed. To be honest, they see her as an annoyance or an obstacle as well. Do recall Alice's outburst at the beginning of this meeting, and the fact that she referred to Keyria as a 'human', in the same tone one would speak in referring to trash. Edward's emotions were almost the same as hers." Jasper gave us his opinions and insights, and what almost felt like a warning about two of our own nest members.

"Such animosity upon first meeting was very unusual, for any of us. Time will tell if that atmosphere changes or not, but we must take immediate steps to protect ourselves." Jasper ended his report to Carlisle, waiting for our thoughts to plan any of our actions.

Emmett knocked softly on the study door, "You asked for my company once Ria was asleep?" he asked.

Carlisle responded, "Yes, Emmett. You listened to everything?"

"Yeah, and I might have at least a partial solution to some of the security problems." He said, almost like he feared offending one of us.

Jasper looked up at him and smiled, "Take a seat. Any help you can give us will be more than welcome, believe me! What did you have in mind, Em?" He asked his friend.

Those two were true best friends, even though they came from such different times. They worked well together on things, and this type of problem was something they have, what Is the word?, "gamed" at times. Both of them enjoyed the strategy and tactics games that Emmett played as many of. Boys! I swear, they never grow up!

Emmett looked a little embarrassed. "Well, if Ria's not comfortable with Alice and Eddie, then one of us should ride to school and back every day. Or, she can ride with you and me in the Jeep, Jay." Jasper nodded his head, and then motioned for him to continue.

"Us three; you, me, and Ria are seniors; Alice and Eddie, Juniors, so we can get as many classes with her as we can. We 'eat' lunch at the same time, and I know the only two lockers available are between mine and yours." He said.

"What about Edward and Alice's A.P. classes?" Jasper asked.

"Well," Emmett started, "one of us is in all of them except history, and we're all in that one. We're all in the same gym class, too, last period. And you know that those two spend all their time with Bella anyway. But that brings up something else, too. Bella knows, how are we going to make sure that We are the ones to tell Ria? And we will have to run interference with the male population of Forks High. Some of those guys just won't believe that a girl isn't interested. Bells has been here since November, with Eddie almost three months now, and the STILL won't leave her alone! You know that's going to happen with Ria too!" Emmett almost shouted.

Jasper gave him a quizzical look, and then his eyes opened wide, almost like he was in shock. What did Jasper feel? Emmett looked at him.

"What? Did you think of something else?" he asked. Jasper smirked a little.

"I just might have, Em. We will have to make sure that "Ria", as you call her, is fine with the solution to at least part of the school problems, and we can figure out the rest once we know her class schedule." Carlisle raised a brow at Jasper in query. He had felt something from Emmett, and Emmett wasn't even aware of it! Jasper shook his head a little, he would tell us later, in private.

"Ok, so what is this gift she has, and what makes it so dangerous to her? I heard the part about our sparkle, and we can't keep her here when the sun is out. That wouldn't be fair to her. How do we keep her safe at school when we can't be there, Jay?" Emmett's worry was clear in his questions, and his determined voice made it very clear that expected an answer.

Jasper looked at Emmett with a grin.

"You were in the house when it happened, so you did not see what I am referring to. The sun came out on us for just a few seconds when Keyria first arrived. It shone on all four of us, but I was the only one who 'sparkled', Em. I was on the porch, about 35 feet away from them. Carlisle and Esme did NOT 'sparkle'. If her ability to camouflage us has a 20 or 30 foot range, one of the four of us can stay with her _all _the time, even on sunny days. And that is a good thing - for us. It is also what will make her a sought after prize to other vampires. Can you imagine the use that Aro Volturi, or Maria, can put a gift like that to? And if and when she is turned," he then gave Carlisle and I a hard stare, "that ability will expand, exponentially. She could, as a vampire, encompass three to five miles or more, and possibly have other similar cloaking or defense nuances that do not manifest while she is human still."

The three of us just sat there, open-mouthed, stunned into silence by Jasper's words.

"Please, pull yourselves together. We need to finish this up and have a plan in place before Edward comes back in range. Be sure to hide your thoughts too. I do not want him or Alice knowing until we tell Keyria. That will let me get a better sense of their true feelings about her, and I will be able to put the plans for any problems they might pose for us." Jasper said with a sad sigh.

I did feel badly for Jasper. Neither Alice or Edward would consider anything but the advantage to themselves in this situation, and all of us knew this to be true. Both of them loved it when the sun was shining on Forks. Alice used those days to disappear into whichever enormous mall she could spend money in on clothing and such that she had no use for. Edward usually went with her, for no other reason than to make Jasper feel as though he were a lesser being due to his scars. So, the four of us will _not _be sending Keyria with them, unless one of us went also. Problem solved.

"Keyria should ride to and from school with Emmett." Carlisle spoke, shaking off his shock at Jasper's assessment.

"I doubt that Alice would be agreeable to her riding with the two of you, Jasper. Besides, what would the two of them talk about? Keyria has made it very clear that fashion is very low on _her _list of priorities." He said with a smile. " Edward has been taking Miss Swan to and from school, and I do not think he would be overjoyed with her attention being given to another person."

"Well, she could shop with me for groceries and such things she will need while she is still human and living with us. It would be nice to be able to feel the sun on my skin!" I exclaimed.

"I think her presence will help us to 'blend' a little better as well. If I am able, like the other wives in Forks, to shop and enjoy the sun on a pretty day! Would you not agree, my love?" I asked Carlisle.

"Absolutely, darling. And we could also take walks in the town, and go on picnics in the city park, as the other families here do." He gazed at me with pride in his eyes.

"We would be able to go to the outdoor concerts and other daytime events in the area as well. That most certainly help us to 'fit in' as the humans say these days. It would also give us the chance to check for the scent trails of any nomads passing through our territory, Port Angeles, Seattle, or Olympia." He said, his eyes sparkling with delight. He did so enjoy those simple things, and greatly mourned not being able to go out in the daylight to partake of them.

Jasper smiled broadly at Carlisle, basking in his happiness of mind and soul.

"Emmett, once we reveal ourselves to your Ria, I have an idea that will both ensure her safety at school, and 'warn off' the pesky, hormone-driven males at that same institution. If she is agreeable, how would you like to be her 'boyfriend'?" Jasper asked, almost giggling as he did.

Emmett grinned, the dimples in his cheeks showing up.

"I don't mind, and since I'm the only 'single' Cullen, it would make more sense for me to take on this mission, Major, sir." He joked, and then laughed with Jasper at the reference to Jasper's human past.

"I don't think that Ria would have any problems with playing along. She has already told me that she hoped that the boys here would ignore her. When I told her how they were still treating Eddie's girl, Bella, her words were, and I quote, '_Great, now they will probably go after me. I'll be the target of the idiots who just can't grow up!_' unquote. Ria also said it was a pity that she couldn't use the 'I have a boyfriend, sorry,' excuse. She's really just wanting to do her classwork and just chill for a while. She's still working through the sudden loss of her parents, and really, her life as she knew it. If anything, she'd most likely be grateful for the help there, bro."

Jasper nodded, "I thought as much, Em. Also, once she knows how _my _gift works, perhaps I can assist her is she needs it. I can also help her learn about her gift, and maybe gain some measure of control over it. That can give her something to occupy her mind with something other than what may have happened to her mother and father." Emmett nodded in agreement to Jasper's plan.

They were right, and having Emmett 'dating' Keyria would keep the male humans from disturbing her with their nonsense; and it would also give her an instant bodyguard. A bodyguard who, bu his very size is intimidated to the human population, and one who is combat-trained by Jasper Whitlock, the best fighter in the vampire world! Neat, tidy, and very feasible! They are very good as a team with these things.

I looked at Carlisle, and he was smiling and nodding his agreement as well. Now, just as long as Keyria does not object, that plan can be put in place at once, even before we reveal what we are!

"When do we want to tell her?" I asked. Alice and Edward were going shopping with Bella tomorrow, and I did not think they would be agreeable to any change of their plans.

"Were you going with Alice on the trip with Edward and Bella tomorrow, Jasper?"

His jaw tightened with irritation as he answered me.

"That was what Alice was ranting about earlier, Carlisle. I made the mistake of mentioning that if you needed my here, I would not be able to accompany them. _That _started the argument about the 'worthless human' interfering with her shopping plans."

'_So, That is what caused Alice's earlier outburst_,' I thought. I had wondered if it were something of actual importance or not. Well, of importance to us, at any rate.

Jasper continued, "If you would, Carlisle, either Esme or yourself should require myself to remain here tomorrow. The sun will be out after school hours, and that will give us the chance to explain everything at one time. It will also give me a chance to discover the range of Keyria's gift, and if she is conscious of it at all. Is that acceptable for now? Edward just hit the extreme edge of my gift, and we will be within the range of his in the next five minutes or so."

Carlisle stood up. "We can finish this after they leave then. Remember, keep a hold of your thoughts. Thank you all for your suggestions and insight. Have a good evening, or what is left of it. Jasper, Emmett, good thinking from you both!"

Both of the young men almost glowed from Carlisle's praise, happy to know that their father, and Nest Master, was proud of them.

"Yes, you both have went to no small effort of thought to both make Keyria feel welcome and wanted with us, but also to ensure the safety of our Nest, including it's newest member. My thanks." I said, both as mother, and Mistress of the Cullen house.

A/N: This entry is completely the work of my mother, Lady Skyelite. All I did was type it and post it! I hope you enjoy, and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters, Stephanie Meyer does!

A/N: I know this chapter is rather long, but I just didn't feel a good place to break it up.

Keyria's POV

Monday morning. My first day at Fork's High School, right in the last semester too. I wasn't allowed to take my own car, thanks to Emmett. That was something we'd bickered about all weekend, ending with threats of no more gaming if I did take it. So naturally, I surrendered on my hands and knees begging him to never utter those words again. The weekend had been rather quiet actually, everyone staying to themselves for the most part.

I was stretching on my bed, still in my tank top and shorts when I heard the tap on the door.

"Rise and shine, Ria. Time to take on the day, and meet my truck." Emmett didn't even wait before walking right in, my face widening in shock at him seeing me like this.

I scrambled to pull my covers over my body, throwing a pillow in his face when he started laughing.

"Dammit, Emmett! Couldn't you wait til I was dressed? Get out!" I couldn't help but laugh though, his look of mock terror was hilarious! He backed away slowly, hands up like he was giving up.

"Sorry, Ria. I was just excited about showing you around. I'll wait downstairs for you." He relaxed and smiled, making a final peek through the door.

"And I think you look fine just like that." He winked and ducked, another pillow hitting the door as it shut.

My cheeks were definitely red, I couldn't believe anyone could think a hot mess was fine. I knew my hair was wild and crazy, and hell, I wasn't even wearing real clothes! I slipped out of bed and tossed a tank top and jeans on the bed. Nothing too special on the first day; the attention would probably be bad enough already. I brushed through my hair pretty easily, pulling it back in a sloppy bun. I changed clothes and slipped on my Op skater shoes, grabbing a jacket on my way out the door.

"Alright, Emmett. Now I'm ready to go, Mr. Impatient." I stuck my tongue out a little as I came into the living room. He chuckled and stood up, stepping close and circling around me.

"Not bad, Ria. Simple and laid back, and no make-up. I like it." He smiled, turning as the others joined us. Alice and Jasper were holding hands and smiling; Edward looked like he was in a hurry for something.

"Go on and get Bella, Edward. Keyria's riding with Emmett." Jasper laughed as he spoke, watching him almost bolt out the door.

I giggled a little myself, looking at the couple.

"Is he always like that?" It wasn't strange, but I did think it was slightly odd for someone to be so anxious about being with someone else. It didn't have the same feeling to me like I had around Emmett; it was almost kinda creepy.

Jasper nodded and looked like he was thinking the same thing.

"Yes ma'am he is. And it seems to get worse everyday." He shook his head a little then smiled.

"We'll see you at school, then. Be careful, Emmett." He flashed Emmett a quick look, his face no longer as soft as it had been. What was that about? Of course Emmett would be careful; I was with him.

_Pretty full of yourself now, are we? Maybe Jasper wasn't talking about the drive...Have you seen the way he looks at you? Or are you pretending not to notice?_ The voice sneered in my head, teasing as I approached the door.

_Shut up, you. We're just friends. He's only being nice, making me feel comfortable._ I smiled at Emmett, his back to me as I waited for him.

"You know I'll be careful, bro. Ria's family, and we keep family safe, right?" Emmett patted Jasper's shoulder, turning toward me finally.

"Ready for the jungle, Ria? I'll do my best to keep em off ya, but I may not get em all. Those kids are crazy around newbies." He chuckled as I laughed, his large hand at my lower back as we left.

I was expecting some huge, decked out monster of a vehicle when we got to the garage; but was pleasantly surprised at the one he approached. A 1994 Jeep Wrangler. Jet black, soft top, 5 speed four cylinder. It had a 3 inch suspension lift and huge mud tires; it was beautiful!

"This is a sweet ride, Emmett! She's beautiful!" I ran my hand along the smooth hood, picturing it covered in mud after a long day of mudding. This was a vehicle I would want; something nice that you could still play in. I smiled at Emmett, drumming my fingers slightly.

"Can I drive?" I kinda just blurted it out, hoping he wouldn't get all weird about it. I knew some guys were all strangely protective of their cars, though I honestly didn't see why.

Emmett raised his brows and crossed his bulky arms lightly across his chest.

"You think you can handle it? Can you even drive a stick?" He sounded a little unsure, and I couldn't blame him. Letting a person drive your standard vehicle for the first time ever is a scary thought, especially if said person didn't know how.

I walked up to him, my lips curling into a playful smile.

"Oh I can work a stick alright. There's a lot more to me than meets the eye." I laughed a bit and stepped back. I don't know why I said things like that to him; I typically kept to myself. And I had never really tried to flirt before. I felt a little blush creep up my cheeks.

"Yeah...uh...I see." Emmett stumbled on his words a little, something I hadn't seen him do. He cleared his throat and fished the keys from his pocket. He grinned at me as he held them out, that playfulness sparkling in his eyes again.

"Here you go. Maybe I'll get the chance to find out more about you after you drive my Jeep. Just don't kill me, ok?" He winked and walked around, sliding into the passenger seat.

It was clear that Emmett had expected me to be nervous, maybe stalling or grinding the gears. But by the time we pulled in to Fork's High, the look of shock that had been etched on his face softened to one of joy.  
"You are amazing! I really thought you'd have slipped up a little, but it's like you've driven my jeep a million times!" He was beaming at me, the excitement was clear in his body language.

"I told you I could work a stick! That's what happens when you doubt me; you get surprised." I liked teasing him, the way he acted all hurt or playfully glared at me made me smile.

"Well, I think I like getting surprised by you. And I don't usually like surprises." He chuckled and dangled his stocky arm over my shoulders, steering me toward the entrance of my new school.

Alice scurried off, dragging a very irritated Jasper behind her. I felt bad for him really, especially since he always seemed so sweet to her. I didn't see Edward, so I figured he was still getting Bella. I couldn't wait to actually meet her, though I was a little nervous about it. What if she was like Alice? I shuddered slightly at the thought; I didn't know if I could handle being around two chicks like that.

I smiled up at Emmett as he steered me to the main office, getting my mind back to lighter subjects. We stopped at the counter, greeted by an older woman with a warm smile.

"Good morning, Emmett. I'm assuming this must be Ms. Platt?" She raised her brows just slightly, bringing a file closer.

"Yes ma'am. This is Keyria Platt; Carlisle and Esme's niece. We'd like to get her schedule, maybe make a couple changes if we need to?" Emmett smiled, leaning on the counter as the secretary flipped through through the paperwork and nodded.

"Well of course. Trying to keep her in classes with you and your siblings, huh? Well, that might help with the awkward new-student thing. Here, take a look and let me know what you'd like to change." She handed the paper to Emmett, giving us both a smile as she stepped away while we looked it over.

"Well, Emy, what do I have?" I giggled a little, craning my neck to look at my schedule with him.

"You're with Jasper and Edward in Advanced Algebra; Alice and me in Civics; me and Edward for Advanced Biology; then we all have lunch. After that there's me, Edward and Bella in Literature; Bella and Jasper for History; and then we're all in Art and Gym. Huh, seems like we may not have to change anything. Must be a good thing you've got A.P. classes, or else we might have had to change quite a bit." Emmett smiled at me, nudging my shoulder a little.

"Yeah, but I kinda expected it though. It is kind of a small school. So, wanna take me to my locker then?" I nudged him back, feeling very relieved that most of my days at school would still be around Emmett. He just made me feel centered, relaxed.

He nodded and tapped his fingers on the counter.

"Thanks, Mrs. Baker. We don't need any changes, so I'm just going to take her from here." He gave Mrs. Baker a small wink, a slight blush rising on her cheeks as she nodded and waved.

I thought it was pretty cute, the way Emmett was so nice to her. Guys usually tended to be slightly...aloof?...around older women; but Emmett seemed to enjoy brightening her day a little. We rounded a corner and stopped at a row of lockers, Emmett already twisting the combination on one.

"Yours is right here, Ria. I'll give you one of my locks in a sec." He pointed to the one at his left and slipped a lock in my hand.

I saw something beside me and turned my head, jumping just a little at a guy standing like, really close to me.

"Oh, um, sorry. I ..." he muttered, his mouth going slack as his eyes landed on mine. I raised my brows a little, wondering just what this guy wanted.

"Oh! Sorry..um..W-well... I-I know you're new and stuff..But.. I was..uh...I was wondering if maybe you'd um... maybe like to uh... go out sometime? Like, when you're settled and stuff." He blundered on, his pale face reddening as he stumbled through.

I swallowed hard, taking a small step back before thudding into Emmett's chest.

_Jeeze! He doesn't even know my damn name and he's asking me out! Seriously!?_

I couldn't believe my luck. I hadn't even got started with my first day and there was already a guy bugging me about dating.

Emmett draped his arm around my shoulder again, holding me to him.

"Sorry dude, but we haven't figured out what our relationship is yet. But just to be safe, I'd not bother with a future possibility. Just go ahead and cut your losses, bro." Emmett spoke rather softly, but was still stern. He gave the kid a smirk, then a slight jerk of his head sent the poor guy stumbling away as fast as he could.

I honestly think I could have kissed Emmett for that, but I refrained and gave him a huge smile instead.

"Oh my god, thank you Emmett! You saved me right there, I owe you man." I put my hand on his arm, looking him in the eye so he would know I was being serious. I didn't really want to date anyone, much less get a boyfriend before my first day at Fork's even started. When he looked down at me and returned the smile, I did reconsider my no-dating policy for a nanosecond.

_It would be worth it for him_, I thought.

_No! Snap out of it girlie!_ That voice shouted.

"Anytime Ria. Happy to help." He gave me a wink and the bell rang; guess I'd be meeting Bella at lunch then. Emmett walked me to my first class, giving a nod to Jasper as we separated.

The classes really seemed to just fly by, the teachers basically introducing me to the class and getting me caught up. I did get a nice surprise in Biology though, apparently I was just in time for the frog dissection. That was also the first class I got in trouble in; Emmett's booming laugh bouncing off the classroom walls when I made the frog dance.

It was finally lunch, and of course Emmett was by my side.

"Dang, Ria! Where in the hell did that come from? It was hilarious!" He was still laughing, heads turning toward us as we entered the cafeteria.

"I remembered an old cartoon about a guy who found a frog that would sing and dance, but only around the guy who found him. The frog wouldn't do it for anyone else." I gave the explanation, trying to think of the song that damn frog sang!

"Well, it was funny as hell. Sorry you got in trouble though. What happened to the guy who found the frog?" He asked, grabbing two trays of food and elbowing me in the direction of the table.

"Oh, he went crazy." I smiled, knowing that would probably make him laugh again. I loved it when I was right.  
Edward was scowling, he had been from the very beginning. I just rolled my eyes and sat down; some people needed to loosen up. Damn...

I spotted the girl to his right; slight, quiet and playing with her food. She was actually very pretty; warm, chocolate brown hair, a smooth, tannish complexion and a small, lean frame. It had to be Bella, there was no one else it could be.

"I'm Keyria. You must be Bella. Emmett's told me a little about you. It's nice to finally meet you." I spoke softly and smiled, trying not to shock the horse-poop out of her by being too excited. She looked up and smiled, her warm brown eyes staring right into mine.

"Hi Keyria. Yeah, I'm Bella. How do you know the Cullens'? Edward hasn't really told me much." She was quiet, looking at her food toward the end.

So Edward didn't tell his girlfriend about me? What the hell was up with that? How would you not tell your girlfriend that you suddenly have a girl living in the same house with you?

"Carlisle and Esme are my Aunt and Uncle. My parents vanished a few months ago and I had to come stay with them until after I graduate. It's been a lot to take in." I gave her a little smile, reassuring her that it wasn't too bad. She looked at Edward quickly and he shook his head slightly. I don't even know if I want to know what that was about.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But I hope everything gets better for you, Key." She smiled again, shifting herself away from Edward slightly.

"Oh my god. I can't wait to go shopping after school today! You sure you don't wanna come with us Keyria?" Alice's shrill voice sliced through the tranquil conversation we'd been having. I did my best to hold back my death-dagger glare when I looked at her.

"Yeah I'm sure Alice. I'm going to have a good bit of homework when I get home. You know, catching up and everything. Plus, I still have some unpacking to do anyway." I managed to keep my voice rather pleasant actually, by some unknown miracle of the gods. I even managed a smile, looking at Jasper as his phone started ringing.

_Dixie? Like, seriously?_

Emmett's POV

I couldn't believe my luck. I was sitting with a girl who was totally amazing! Yeah, Ria was sweet and kinda quiet sometimes; but she was also hilarious and quirky too! The fact that she was hot as hell didn't hurt anything either! I couldn't help but wonder how she felt about me, but I knew I couldn't just ask her. That would be so not cool, not to mention it'd make my feelings way obvious. I had to keep my cool, stick to the plan and hope I could tweak it enough to find out.

My attention switched to Jasper as his phone rang, shaking my head at his more-than-ironic ringtone.

"Hello, Carlisle. What can I do for you?" Jasper's voice was low, but Ria and Bella could still hear him.

"_Jasper. I know Alice had previous plans after school today, but I'm afraid you will not be able to join. Something has come up and I need your logic to assist me with it._" Carlisle's voice was clear to me through the phone, but we were the only one's who could hear it. I couldn't imagine hearing a one-sided conversation, that must be really hard to follow for Bella and Ria.

"Of course, sir. I'm sure Alice will understand." Jasper dared a glance to his left, Alice's eyes shooting daggers at him.

"Really, Jas? You're not coming? But I wanted to get you new clothes, and I hate having to buy them without a good fitting!" Alice was whining, again.

I don't know how Jasper did it; all that whining and pouting would drive me nuts!

"I'm sorry, Alice. But Carlisle said he needed my help, and I can't tell him no. We can go shopping again tomorrow, just enjoy your trip today, okay?" His voice was more tired than apologetic, and I couldn't really blame him. I'd be completely wiped out after just a day, I couldn't imagine a couple decades. But, I guess you'll put up with a lot for someone you love. I know I would. I looked back at Keyria, watching as she spoke with Bella.

"Whatever then. But there won't be any excuses tomorrow, Jasper! I don't care what goes on or what happens, you are going shopping with me!" Alice huffed, her eyes gleaming through Jasper before she stood and stormed off.

Jasper sighed and shut his phone, standing slowly from the table.

"Forgive me Edward, Bella. I can't join you today, but have fun anyway. And maybe try to cheer her up while you're out?" He looked at Edward, who nodded almost too quickly, then left after Alice.

"Well, looks like the house might be kinda quiet for a while today, with a slight chance of intense activity closer to midnight." I made the comment as though I were predicting the weather, getting a smile from both Bella and Keyria.

"Well it can't be too important, or he would have had us postpone our trip altogether. I don't see why she got all worked up, it was for nothing." Edward sounded bored as he stood from the table.

"Bella, we should be going now." He held out his hand, Bella took it and rose meekly. She was always so timid around Edward, it just wasn't right.

They left and it was just me and Ria left, cute and smiling Ria.

"Lunch is almost over, and the rest of the day will fly by. Maybe some chill time when we get home? Unless you're one of those book-worms who can't stand putting off homework?" I smiled at her, teasing Ria was just so much fun. She stuck her tongue out at me and I couldn't help but stare at her mouth. My god, those lips looked so soft and so warm...

Keyria's POV

"Um, hello? Earth to Emmett! Did you hear anything I just said?" I waved my hand in front of him, laughing when he shook his head and looked at me.

"Huh? Sorry...what?" His eyes flashed to mine, a shy smile on his lips. I just shook my head and stood up, looking down at him with a smile.

"Nevermind, Em. Let's get to class, maybe I won't get any homework." I gave him a little wink, smiling as we walked off.

At least Emmett was right, the rest of the day did go by fast. It was kind of a blur, really. But on the plus side, I would get to know Bella a little better now. We got partnered up in History, a project on local legends and stuff. There was already a lot of information that the teacher provided, but we would have to research more ourselves to get a good grade. A sleepover was planned for the weekend, that way both of us could research different things at the same time to make it easier. Plus, we'd get to hang out and see if we got along or not.  
We were walking into the house when Jasper asked how my first day was.

"Oh, it was alright. I mean, I've got a long project for History along with catching up everywhere else. Not to mention having guys asking me out already." Just thinking about this morning's encounter irritated me.

"Really? Who was it?" Jasper looked at Emmett and smiled, confusing me even more.

"No idea. He didn't even know my name! Who in the hell asks someone out without even knowing their name? Ugh! I don't have the time or the patience for this!" I was almost yelling, I was so upset. I didn't want to try dealing with a relationship with everything else going on; much less with someone I didn't even know. I mean, maybe if it was someone I actually knew, I might consider it. But not a complete stranger.

"Calm down, Keyria. We've got some stuff to talk about anyway, so we can add that to the list. Maybe we can come up with something that'll help." Jasper's voice did soothe me a little, and I felt myself getting calmer.

"You're right. I'm sorry guys; it just irritates me." I was feeling calmer, and I was starting to wonder why I had gotten so upset to begin with.

"So, what do we have to talk about? Have I done something wrong or something?" I spoke softly, wondering what I might have done.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Ria. When Esme and Carlisle come in, we'll all sit down and talk. It's nothing bad, just a few things we thought we should tell you. Don't worry, I'll be right there." Emmett was trying to reassure me, but even he sounded kinda down.  
What on earth was going on?

We moved into the living room and I sat on the couch, Emmett sliding next to me while Jasper lowered into a chair. Esme and Carlisle walked in just then, like they knew we were in there already. They sat on the loveseat across from me, both of them looking uncertain of what to say.

"Um...Jasper said we had some stuff to talk about? Is...is there something wrong? Did I do something?" I sat up a little, Emmett's cold hand patted my knee.

Carlisle and Esme smiled, shaking their heads.

"No, sweetheart. Well, I mean, you did do something, but it's nothing bad and certainly not wrong." Esme gave me one of her warm smiles, making me feel a little better about this.

"Keyria. What we have to tell you is going to be very hard to believe; but please trust me when I tell you it's the truth. We have no reason to be untruthful to you; you are our family and we must keep you safe." Carlisle spoke slowly, and I was beginning to get a little freaked out. What on earth could it possibly be; and how did my safety have anything to do with it? Were they mass-murderer's or something?

"Keyria, you need to stay calm. I can tell you're getting nervous, even a little scared. I promise you that no one in this room is going to hurt you." Jasper's smooth southern drawl floated to my ears, my mind relaxing even though I knew things weren't right.

"Jasper's right, Keyria. We won't hurt you, and we won't let anyone else hurt you either." Esme reassured me, patting Carlisle on the leg a little.

"Right. So, first and foremost, you need to know the truth about what we really are." Carlisle paused, I guess he was gauging my reactions or something. I raised my brows a little and tipped my head slightly, gesturing for him to continue.

"We are vampires. Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and myself. There are many vampires in the world, and we are but a family of them." He finished speaking, watching me closely as I nodded my head while I took it in.

I busted out laughing, my hand slapping my knee as I stood. This was a good joke, I just knew Emmett was behind this one.

"Wow, Ria! You're taking this like, way cool. I thought you'd be freaking our when we told you." I looked down at Emmett, expecting to see a huge, shit-eating grin on his face. Instead, I was greeted with a look of total shock by my reaction.

"Wait, what? What do you mean 'taking this cool'? You're messing with me right? This is just a wicked good prank, isn't it?" I looked around the room, everyone shaking their head. I sank back down on the couch, my eyes on the floor.

_Vampires? They were all vampires? Vampires were real? What in the sea-monkey's donkey nuts was going on? How could this be true?_

"Vampires are real. And you are all vampires. Like, Bram Stoker's Dracula?" I looked at Esme when she gave a small laugh.

"I'm sorry, dear. I just didn't expect the calm question. To answer you though, no. We are not like any vampires you've seen in movies or read about in books. Well, except for drinking blood, but even that isn't the same. Garlic does nothing to us, nor does a cross or silver. We can go out in the day, just not into bright sunlight. We don't burst into flames or anything; we just sparkle. And that would be very strange for a human to see. We live much like everyone else, like many other families." Esme looked at me, then to Carlisle.

So, vampires were real and my Aunt and Uncle, along with their adopted kids, were vampires. I was living in a house full of vampires; sleeping surrounded by vampires.

_Oh my sweet tushy's jiggle; I had a major crush on a vampire!_

And that's when it hit me.

"Whoa, wait! You aren't gonna like, eat me, are you?" I was on my feet again, ready to bolt for the door if any of them said yes or moved my way.

"No, Keyria. No one is going to eat you. We have lived for a very long time feeding on animals. Thanks to living that way, we have been able to control the desire to feed off humans. You have no reason to be afraid." Carlisle sounded serious, but it was still very hard to believe.

"Ok, this is sounding way too 'Twilight-Zone'. Is there some way to prove it? I don't want to doubt you, or accuse you of lying, but it is kinda hard to believe." I was picking at my fingers, trying to make this all add up in my brain.

"Of course. We took into consideration that fact you may require some type of evidence, otherwise there would have been no other way of making you believe. Besides, it will help us move on to our next topic of discussion." Jasper spoke calmly, like he already had all of this planned.

He rose from the chair and gestured behind him, the yard outside was blindingly bright with the rare sunshine that graced Forks now and then.

"You remember Esme saying that we sparkle in the sunlight? Well, I knew the sun would be out today, and we'll have the chance to show you. But when we do, you will need to keep your distance in order to see it. We will go out first, then you can follow and witness it yourself. When you join us, we will discuss more." He looked at me for a minute, making sure I understood.

I nodded slowly and looked at them, Emmett giving me a smile before he vanished. The rest followed suit, leaving me alone and in slight shock at their disappearance.  
Well damn! They didn't mention that part...

I moved to the door and actually felt my jaw drop when I saw them.

They were amazing! All of them standing there like marble statues, glittering as though they had all dipped themselves in some uber- sparkly glitter. Emmett looked the best though, his large, bulky body shimmering. I felt goosebumps raise on my skin. How in the heck did someone look so freaking hot when they were shining brighter than a neon disco ball in deep space?

_Damn!_

I stepped outside and came up to them, frowning a little as their sparkle went away.

"Um, alrighty then. You really do sparkle. But why aren't you sparkling now? Does it just go away after a few minutes or something? I looked at all of them again, almost seeing them for the first time all over.

_So they were the sparkly kind of vampires, I could roll with that._

"No, Keyria. It's you. You are suppressing our sparkle, keeping us from glittering in the sunshine. It's a gift, not one we have seen before. There are vampires who have gifts, some stronger, or dealing with other areas, than most. There are also humans who are gifted, but mostly in the psychic aspect. Humans gifted in other ways are less common, less heard of. Mostly because they themselves do not know the possess it. Like you, Keyria. You didn't know of your gift because you did not know of vampires. And even if you had been around one for a short moment, you would not have noticed because of it." Jasper explained it, making it fairly easy to understand really.

"So I like, get rid of the sparkle? Does it hurt you? Is it permanent?" I wasn't scared anymore, but I was worried about hurting them. I moved to take a step back, only to have Emmett reach for me with a look of pain in his eyes.

"Ria, please. You aren't hurting us, and I don't think it's anything permanent. Please don't run away, please." Emmett sounded like he was close to tears, like he was terrified I hated them or something.  
My heart hurt and I stepped toward him, smiling my sweetest smile as that pain washed away.

"I wasn't going to run away, Emmett. I just didn't want to hurt any of you." I felt a little strange, wasn't I the one who should have been getting reassured? No matter though, I would do what I could to show them all that I felt no differently about them. After all, they did take me in knowing I was human. To get trust you must give trust, so I was going to take the first step here.

"Keyria, we didn't tell you this to frighten you, or make you feel uncomfortable. We are telling you because this gift of yours could possibly make you a very tempting target for other vampires out there. Not everyone follows our lifestyle, many vampires do live on human blood alone. Now that you know what we are, and that you possess a powerful gift, we can help you keep yourself safe. We can also try to find out how your gift works, and see if you can learn to control it." Carlisle made very good points, actually. If I had never learned of vampires, one could have spotted me and done god knows what.

"So, is this something I could practice on? Like make it turn on and off kinda? And what would happen if I wanted to... become a vampire? Would I lose my gift?" I accepted their truth, but now I was curious. I wanted to know more, I wanted to learn what I could.

Carlisle looked between Esme and Jasper, hoping no doubt that one of them could answer my question better.

"You can practice with it. We can try to find where it comes from and how you use it. After that, we would simply work on trying to make it stronger or weaker, though I doubt you would ever be able to turn it off. As for becoming a vampire, that is your choice. Personally, I would ask that you think about it completely before deciding; eternity is a long time if you are uncertain. If you should choose to change, you would not lose your gift. It would actually become stronger, most likely, perhaps even encompassing more than simply eliminating our sparkle. There is no way of knowing exactly what you could do; every vampire's gift is different." Jasper was keeping his cool, speaking to me more as a teacher than a friend.

I knew vampirism was something I would have to really think about. Not something I could decide on the fly.

"Alright. Now how many of you have gifts? All of you?" I wanted to learn more about them, I just hoped I wouldn't make them uncomfortable. I leaned into Emmett, his rock-hard body giving me the support I needed.

"Well, Emmett there is uncannily strong, even for us. Jasper has the ability to both feel and influence the emotions of others; though he never influences unless he is asked or it is desperately needed. Edward can hear people's thoughts, and he is faster than most other vampires. Alice can see the future, but only when a final decision has been made. She isn't very good with something that's spur-of-the-moment though, something she is working on. Carlisle and I are simply well controlled vampires, neither of us possess an actual ability."Esme smiled at her husband; it was clear to me that she was happy just the way she was.

I had a lot to think about, a lot to figure out and get straight in my mind. God, I almost didn't want to be in school now. The guy from this morning came to mind, and I knew there would be no way I could date anyone now. There was too much at stake for an outsider to stumble on, too great of a risk to take.

_Wait, what about Bella?_

"Um, this might be kinda off topic, but what about Bella? I mean, I know she's dating Edward and everything. Does that mean she knows? And how in the heck can I keep guys away from me now? I can't really date any of them, not now. I need something good as a reason to say no, and I seriously doubt they'll believe I'm a lesbian." I knew they could probably care less about me dating and stuff, but the situation with Bella was important to me. If she didn't know, I was going to have to have a little talk with Edward.

A smirk appeared on Jasper's face, making me wonder which part of my questions he thought was funny.

"Bella knows. She actually figured it out quite quickly, and there have been no feeling from her which cause me to worry. I do have an idea for your guy problem, but I think Emmett should be the one to tell you." Jasper was near laughing now, and Emmett was scowling at him playfully.

I turned around and faced Emmett, raising a brow as I waited for him to fill me in.

"Jasper, I will get you for this. Um, well Ria. Jasper had the idea that uh... maybe you and I could um... pretend to date. It wouldn't be real, just something for school and when we're in public. If guys thought we were together, they would probably leave you alone. I don't mean to brag, but I am pretty intimidating. Remember the pipsqueak from this morning?" Emmett was grinning ear to ear. Blow his own horn my sweet Aunt's fanny! He knows he's built like a brick shit-house, and he enjoys it!

It was a good idea though, and it would be believable enough. Yeah, Emmett was supposedly Carlisle and Esme's son, but only because of adoption. They were supposed to be my Aunt and Uncle, but I knew now that wasn't true. I wondered for a moment what was really going on with that, hut decided that could wait until later.

I looked up at Emmett, my eyes squinting and my lips turned down.

"How dare you. How dare you think of something like that." I looked at Jasper, hoping he wouldn't give me away. A quick smirk assured me that he wouldn't, and my eyes locked back on Emmett's.

"I should have been the one to think of something like that! You beat me to it, so unfair!" A smile broke across my face, Emmett's expression of complete shock melted quickly into one of total happiness.

_Props to Keyria for one hell of a joke!_

"Damn, Ria! I really thought you were pissed there for a minute. You had me going, girl! Good one." He laughed and pulled me into a one-armed hug, ducking his head behind mine.

"Emmett! I know you were surprised, but you still need to watch your language, please." Esme spoke firmly, but she was still smiling that heart-melting smile.

"Sorry, mom. Maybe my new girlfriend can help me with it." He smiled at me and winked, then I elbowed him and knew there would be a huge bruise there. Damn he was hard!

"Quite right. Well, now that everyone has more than enough to think about, shall we retire to the house for the evening? Alice and Edward will be returning in a few hours, and it may not go too smoothly when we inform them that Keyria knows and has a gift of her own." Carlisle kissed Esme's head and nodded to us all, flitting into the house and out of sight.

Emmett took my hand and laced his fingers through mind gently. I gave him a puzzled look, I thought this was just a bluff we were doing for school and stuff?

"I thought you might wanna test it a little; just so we aren't all awkward at it at school." He started to pull his hand away, only stopping when I squeezed a little.

"It's alright. It's a good idea. Wouldn't feel real if it was all weird and stuff. Might as well practice a little." I smiled at him, knowing it was going to be hard to remember this wasn't real.

"Well, I'm going for a walk before they get home. I should be back well before they get here though, so if you need me let me know." Jasper spoke softly and we both waved at him.

I couldn't imagine what Jasper would go through once Alice came back. If the scene at lunch today was any preview, I knew it would be pretty bad.

Emmett and I gamed for a while, still trying to make sure we could be close and look like a couple. It was actually pretty easy, we just kinda fell into it. I'm not even sure how long we played, but my growling stomach did tell me it was time for me to eat. I was searching through the fridge when a thought went through my mind.

"Well, Emmett. I would ask if you wanted something to eat too, but I'm afraid we don't have anything on your menu!" I called out to him laughing, stopping right in my tracks when I turned and came face to face with a stunned Alice and Edward.

A/N: Well, there's the monster, I hope you enjoy! Please review if you read, that way I can thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does!

Edward's POV

My situation was becoming more tense; more dire by the day, Keyria coming to the house was making things worse. She didn't fall for my charm as Bella had; that ham-brained Emmett had gotten to her first. How she found anything about him appealing is beyond me. You would have thought someone suave and good-looking would have turned her head; not someone with more muscle than brains and an average appearance. That little partnership was going to get in my way, I could feel it.

I knew I had to have Bella and my time was starting to run out. I was no longer certain of how long I had to take her now, not with Keryia here. I would have simply eliminated her, but that option was no longer available. If I had known when she was arriving, I could have staged a little accident. But no matter, I was sure I could still think of something. Who knows, maybe the oaf Emmett would let too much slip and we would have to kill her ourselves.

My beautiful Alice joined me shortly before we entered the house, though not soon enough for my liking. We barely had time to exchange a loving glance before entering through the kitchen, stopping as soon as Keyria's words hit our ears.

Not on the menu? Did she know what she was talking about? Her tone was that of a light joke, but why on earth would she make a joke like that?

Alice gave me a puzzled stare, apparently as confused by this as I was. I fixed a smile on my face and leaned against the counter, maybe I could still work some charm on her.

"What do you mean, Keyria? Why wouldn't we have anything Emmett would like? Esme got just about everything from the store, so there should be _something_ he might want." I looked at her, noticing the little laugh as I finished speaking. Had I said something humorous without realizing it?

"Um, you're vampires. And since you don't eat humans, I'm kinda off limits." Keyria didn't even skip a beat, shutting the fridge as she looked at both of us.

"What? You know? But how did you find out? We've been trying to keep it looking normal around here!" Alice's voice was raised, her angelic face wide with shock.

Keyria leaned against the fridge, bringing her brows close. I was curious as to how she found out myself, since it was made clear she could not know until Carlisle and Esme decided she was ready. And even I knew she wouldn't be ready to know that this soon.

"They told me. Said I needed to know because of my gift. I had to keep myself safe from the more unsavory vamps out there." Keyria shrugged her shoulders a bit, acting like she was just talking about discovering she had found something she thought was lost.

"What do you mean, they told you? They said you couldn't know until you were ready! And why weren't WE told about this?" I was near shouting as I stood straight.

How could they? They stress the importance of keeping our lives from her, yet they tell her everything after only a few days! And what about this so called gift? We should have been here when they told her; we should have been informed before the fact as well. I could hear the others becoming aware of the situation, yet not all of the thoughts were clear. A mixture of "No, stay calm and wait, Edward!" wafted through my mind. My hand went to the bridge of my nose, this was sure to become a grueling night.

Keyria's POV

I didn't know what Edward's problem was, but he really needed to calm down. I'm sure Carlisle and Esme would have asked them to both be here today if it had been important, but they were just telling me what they really were. No big deal.

"Jeeze, Edward. Don't get all upset; they just told me you guys were vampires. It's not that big of a deal." I took a step back, the glare Edward was giving me was not making me feel too nice. A cold, hard body thudded against my back, no doubt that was Emmett. He always has the perfect timing to show up RIGHT behind me; it was like he was psychic or something.

"Bro, dude, you need to chill out. It's no big deal. We just thought she should know, that's all." Emmett grinned his goofy grin, one arm draping around my shoulders.

I was actually glad he was there, I didn't feel so threatened with him behind me.

"No big deal? How is this not a big deal? This was not supposed to happen this way! We should have been TOLD that you were telling her! _And_ she has a gift? How is that not something we should all be here for?" Alice's sharp, high-pitched voice screamed through the air.

Carlisle, Emse and Jasper appeared in the kitchen; Jasper wrapping his arms around Alice and bending his head close to hers.

"Calm down, darlin'. It was intimidatin' enough with just us four here, everyone bein' around would have scared her even more." Jasper was trying to speak low and smooth, hoping to use his voice to soothe her nerves no doubt.

Alice scrunched her face and pried herself free, pushing herself away from Jasper.

"Don't do that to me! You know I HATE that! Just leave me alone!" She screamed in his face and blurred out the door, Jasper following close behind her.

What was the big deal about this? It's not like they said I was joining them in vampirism or anything. Damn! They were overreacting worse than a mama bear losing her cubs!

Edward looked at Carlisle, his face hard as he spoke.

"Why were we not informed of this? Since when do things like this happen without input from _everyone_ in the family? Carlisle, what is going on?" Edward spoke harshly, his hands becoming fists at his side.

"Edward, we had to tell Keyria the truth. The gift she possesses is powerful and unique, something that would become very bad for everyone should the wrong vampires know. We didn't think it would be necessary to ruin your plans today. That is why you were not told before hand. Jasper was needed for his experience and his ability; she could have taken the news much differently. Esme and I were going to tell Alice and yourself tonight, but it seems fate had other plans for informing you. There is no need to be so upset about it, though I do with you could have found out differently." Carlisle was quite calm, his body relaxed as he spoke.

Edward still didn't back off, one fist slamming into the counter sending shards of granite flying.

"I will not! I should have been told! I should have a say in whether we told her or not! MY human found out on her own! Why couldn't Keyria? What makes her any better than Bella?" He sneered at me, his voice going eerily quiet toward the end.

I cuddled myself closer to Emmett, his icy body feeling surprisingly comforting.

"Edward! I will not have you acting like this in front of the women! Keyria is more important to this family than you realize, but we will not discuss it with you acting like this." Carlise had stepped forward, his voice deeper and more harsh than I had heard before.

Edward looked at me, moving closer as his eyes bored into mine.

"Do you think your teddy bear will keep you safe? He's the strongest of us all, so it's only a matter of time. The mixture of his bruteness and your scent will send him over the edge, and he won't even mean to. He may not even bite you, maybe he'll just nudge you a little too hard. I bet they didn't tell you your options now that you know, did they?" He had come within a foot of us, Emmett's arm was pulling me back behind him.

"Edward, don't. It's under control, do not say another word." Esme spoke up this time, her voice was a slight shock in the middle of all the men.

"So you didn't tell her? Isn't that nice? Seems they're keeping you in the dark too, Little Ria." Edward gave me a smile, the creep factor was tipping in the twenties.

"Let me enlighten you now, since everyone is so keen on doing things when the time is right. Now that you know what we are, you have two choices. One, you become a vampire like us. Two, you die. Though if I have the right feeling about you, you aren't going to want to live forever. So why wait? Why not make your choice now?" He inched closer and Emmett finally got me behind him.

"You will not touch my mate, bro. You know you can't beat me and I WILL kill you if you try." Emmett growled at him, Edward's eyes growing wide as he took a step back.

"Wait! Stop! You can't touch her!" Alice burst through the door, her face wide in shock as she looked around the room.

"I can't see much of Keyria's future, but everything I have seen all leads to her changing. I haven't seen anything without it, so you can't touch her." Alice's voice had quieted, becoming a meek whisper.

She had seen me as a vampire? I hadn't even thought of it since this afternoon, I didn't really think there was any hurry.

"Edward, why don't you go hunt and calm down? When you come back, if Keyria is still awake, we will talk about this. We all need to be calm and rational about this, not jumping to conclusions and scaring her half to death." Esme smiled and stepped forward, patting Edward on the arm as he left silently.

Jasper looked at me, his face a quiet apology to which I simply nodded. Wrapping an arm around Alice, they left the room as well. I looked at Carlisle, then to Esme, wondering just what was going to happen now.

"Emmett, now that you know Keyria is safe, why don't you and I go have a little talk? There is something that has come to my attention very recently that needs discussed. Esme will stay here with Keyria; I'm sure they have a few things to talk about as well." Carlisle smiled, his face becoming soft and fatherly once again.

Emmett turned and looked at me and I gave him a nod, sending him on his way to talk with his dad. I looked at Esme when they left, unsure of what to say given what had just happened. I moved to one of the bar stools, sliding myself up tp the damaged counter.

"I'm sorry about this, Aunt Esme. I didn't know they were here, and I really didn't know they would go off like that. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble, I really didn't. I'm so sorry." I bent my head over the counter, I couldn't believe I had caused so much trouble in such a short time.

"It's alright, sweetheart. They both tend to overreact quite a but; something we have all been trying to help them with. It isn't your fault, so stop thinking it is. Now, would you like some tea? I do have something a little lighter I would like to speak with you about." Esme opened a cabinet and smiled softly, pointing at the various unopened boxes of tea.

At least she wasn't mad at me, I had that much going for me anyway. I nodded a little and pointed to the middle shelf.

"Some of the jasmine would be nice, I think. Thank you, Aunt Esme." I gave her a feeble smile, still feeling bad about the issues I had caused.

I folded my arms on the counter, tipping my head and watched as Esme filled the kettle for hte tea. A change in the subject couldn't hurt, maybe get my mind off how bad I felt about everything.

"So, what was the lighter topic you wanted to talk about? I think we could use something less intense right now." I gave a small laugh, my shoulders jiggling a little.

"I wanted to ask you how you felt about Emmett. We've all noticed that the two of you have gotten pretty close already, and it's peaked a bit of an interest." Esme moved to the island counter across from me, leaning in with bright eyes.

How did I feel about Emmett? I felt a lot of things about him, some of which I surely shouldn't have been feeling. But where to start? I couldn't _really_ tell Esme everything, could I?

"Well, um. I mean, he seems really nice, and he makes me feel pretty safe when he's around. Of course, that could have something to do with his size. I don't know, I just feel better when he's close to me. He's a good guy, a good friend." I looked at her and felt a slight blush rise on my cheeks.

A part of me wanted to tell her everything; tell her that I kinda wanted him more than as just a friend. But even my own mind was giving me a hard time about going that far that fast.

Esme smiled at me, a soft twinkle in those endless topaz eyes.

"A good friend, huh? That is a good start, but I get the feeling there is more you aren't telling me. Maybe more that you aren't even telling yourself. Be honest with me, sweetie. I will not judge you or think any differently of you if you're feelings are stronger than what you say. I remember what it was like to have a crush, you know. Even if it was many, many years ago." She flashed me a knowing smile, the glittering in her eyes growing as she seemed to think back to those times.

Could I really tell her? Could I admit these feelings to myself? I didn't even know if I could put it into words, much less make it make sense. I took a deep breath though, she clearly already knew I felt more strongly for Emmett than I let on. After all, what did I really have to lose?

"Ok. Um, I don't really know where to start, or even how to really say it. It was from the very beginning, though. The first time I saw him I just felt relaxed. It's like I'm drawn to him, you know? I don't really feel comfortable if he's too far away. And even before you told me what you were, I thought his icy touch was comforting. I've been trying to keep things straight in my mind, but I'm fighting with myself. I like him, a lot; but I just can't see the sense in getting tangled up in a relationship with everything else going on. I mean, we don't even really know each other; I've only been here a few days. But at the same time, it feels like the only thing to do. Does this all sound crazy to you?" I knew my face was beet red; I had just blundered on and let my mouth take over.

Esme laughed a little, moving to the stove as she removed the kettle and let the tea steep.

"It isn't crazy, sweetheart. There's a little thing about vampires that I am sure you haven't been told yet. Well, it would be more like two parts, actually. Vampires can dazzle humans; kind of like making them feel attracted but without any real connection. Then you have mates; and those are just about true to their name. Mates are true partners, always being what the other partner needs when they need it. Do you think you might know why I'm telling you this?" She poured a cup of tea for me, smiling as she placed it in front of me with honey, sugar and a spoon.

I added a little sugar and sipped carefully, thinking for a minute before I gave my reply.

"I might, but I'm hoping that I'm wrong. Do you think that Emmett's...dazzling me? Is that why I feel so good around him?" My brows were together, my chest pressing into the counter as I leaned forward.

Was Emmett doing some vampy thing on me? Is that the only reason I felt so wonderful when he was around? I didn't want to believe it, but I tried my best to brace myself for Esme's confirmation of my thoughts.

"I don't think so. Do you remember what he said right after Edward's little fit? When Emmett told him that he would not touch his mate?" Esme looked at me, her brows raised and a little smile on her lips.

I nodded slowly, trying to add everything up in my mind. Was she saying what I thought she was saying?

"Well, vampires do not just say things like that. We don't call someone our mate unless they are. Do you understand now?" Her smile had widened and I felt mine go slack.

Wait, mates? Like, together forever, only person for you, mate?

"Mates? Me and Emmett? Are you sure? I mean, can you be sure? Couldn't it just be some kind of strong attraction of something? I don't even know if I'm ready for something like this with everything else going on." My voice was quivering a little as I whispered, my shoulders slumping forward a bit.

How could this be happening? I hadn't even made it through my first week here and I found out my Aunt and Uncle were vampires; along with their adopted kids. I had a gift that kept them from sparkling in the sunlight; and now I'm supposed to be Emmett's mate. What in the heckled hens was going on in my life?

"Oh, I am fairly sure. Finding your mate is an instant thing, you know it almost immediately. Maybe not that they are your mate, but you do know that no one else makes you feel the way they do. If it was simply a strong attraction, the comfort level and safe feeling wouldn't come so easily. And don't think of it as happening at the wrong time; this could be something you can go to when everything else seems to be too much. Don't let your mind overtake your heart and your gut; just go with what you feel. You will know when it's too much, trust me. Now, I am going to let you think about this for just a while, let it sink all the way in. I'm sure you will find Emmett when you are ready, he's always been there so far." Esme stood and walked around the counter, giving me a light kiss as she did so.

"Thanks, Aunt Esme. I'll finish my tea and kinda go from there I guess." I gave her a smile, leaning into her slightly before she left.

So this was why I felt so... perfect around Emmett? I was his mate. I guess there could have been worse things that might have happened. I wondered what would happen now, especially with the new development.

Emmett's POV

I didn't know what I did, but since Carlisle wanted to talk to me in private I was pretty sure it wasn't too good. He led us into his study, settling in one of the supple leather chairs. I sat next to him, trying to keep my nerves down. Edward had already gotten under my skin with how he talked to Ria, I didn't want more bad news because I handled it wrong.

"So, uh, what's up?" My voice was a little jagged and I coughed a bit, shifting in my chair.

"Well, Emmett, what's up is what you said earlier. Do you remember?" Carlisle looked at me, his face a little more serious than I would have liked.

"Uh, kinda. Edward got all snarky and I told him he wouldn't touch Ria. Was I wrong to say that?" I was actually a little confused. I wanted to pummel ol Eddie boy, but I held myself back and told him to pretty much back off. I thought I had done pretty good, actually.

"No, you were not wrong at all. However, that is not what I was referring to. You did not just say 'Ria'; you called her your mate." Carlisle had a little smile now, and he leaned toward me a little.

My mate? Did I really do that? I like Ria, like, a lot; but I hadn't thought about being her mate.

"I didn't even think, Carlisle. I was getting pi... really mad and I just told him. Do you think we are?" I looked at him, my hands twisted together as I thought about it.

"Well, you both seem extremely relaxed and comfortable around each other. A connection like that is not common after such a short time, even for our kind. You are very protective of her already; there when she needs you even if you are not in the situation. I think you are, Emmett; you would not have said she was your mate if she wasn't." He patted my shoulder, looking at me closely while I ran through all this in my head.

I did really like her, she was like my own little slice of peace I looked forward to everyday. Actually, now that I was thinking about it, I don't know how I had missed it. I looked up at Carlisle and smiled.

"I get it now. I totally believe you. Now that I've actually ran it through my brain, it makes sense. I should have known it when I saw her the first time, though. It was like hitting a wall, a beautiful brick wall." I knew the grin on my face was huge, I just felt so much better actually realizing why I wanted her close all the time.

"Good. I am very happy for you Emmett, but you will have to be very careful. She is human, after all. Until she decides to make the change, you will have to take things very slow with her. Maybe even leave more.. intimate situations until after." He nodded at me, his eyes locked on mine.

Seriously? Carlisle was giving me 'the talk'? I had to shake my head a little at that one. I knew I would have to be careful, there was no way I would ever risk hurting her.

"Don't worry Carlisle. I'll make sure everything stays PG-13 until she's really mine; after that I can't promise anything though." I laughed a little, the look of surprise on Carlisle's face was just classic.

"Alright, that sounds like a good plan. Just make sure you do not get too worked up. If you do, go for a hunt or something as soon as you can. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, I am going to find Esme and go out for a while. Make sure Keyria gets some sleep tonight, I know she might be uneasy with everything that's happened." He stood and stepped toward the door, stopping to look back at me quickly.

"I will take care of her, Carlisle. I promise you that. Have fun while you're out, we'll see you in the morning." I nodded at him, being serious about this. He nodded back and vanished, leaving me to my thoughts.

It wasn't often that I took things seriously, but Keyria was one of them. She was much too precious to let anything happen to her, and if she was happy, so was I.

Keyria's POV

I was finally making my way upstairs, everything making sense and fitting in my mind. I was Emmett's mate, and there was no use trying to avoid it. I already liked him, so this was just kind of the green light I needed. I wouldn't have to hide how I felt anymore, and hopefully he would feel the same.

I made my way down the hall, sounds of the video game getting louder the closer I got. I walked in the room and shut the door, now was not the time to be disturbed. I stepped in front of the t.v. and smiled down at Emmett, his eyes quickly looking into mine as he leaned forward slightly.

"Ria! What are you doing? I had a seven kill streak going, girl." He smiled at me though, setting the controller next to him.

I just had to go with it, not let my brain have enough time to stop me. I bit my lip and stepped closer, bringing myself mere inches from his face.

"I'm doing something I haven't done in a while. Something I should have already done." I whispered breathlessly, my face inching closer to his until my lips were barely brushing his.

I leaned in and planted my lips against his gently, letting them linger the space of a breath before I pulled away. I felt the blush on my cheeks, Emmett's eyes wide as his hands moved to caress my face gently.

He didn't say anything, his head bent toward me as his lips claimed mine. It wasn't the light kiss I had given him; it was more needy and intense. His arms snaked down and around my lower back, pulling me closer to his cold, hard body.

I felt his tongue flick over my bottom lip, parting them instantly for him. Our tongues danced and played with each other, my legs straddling him on the couch. His hands tangled in my hair, tugging a little as he pressed me closer. I let my arms and hands explore his chest and back, the feel of his icy cold muscles sent goosebumps across my skin.

My body rubbed against his, one steely hand gripping my hip as a low growl rose from his throat. I couldn't keep the moan from my mouth, the sound muffled between our lips. He pulled he tighter, his fingers digging into my skin as he bucked beneath me. My nails grazed down his shoulders, my heart thumping wildly in my chest.

With one hand wrapped in my hair, he tugged my mouth from his slowly.

"My god, Ria," he breathed, his forehead pressed against mine.

"That was hot... But we have to slow down. We can't go too far, not yet honey. I can't take the chance of hurting you." He was whispering, his large hands cradling my face as he looked into my eyes.

I bit my lip and nodded slowly, even thought I didn't want to stop.

"Ok. We won't go too far. Yet. But we can still kiss.. and stuff though, right?" I looked at him, his smile warming my body even more than it already was.

He simply nodded, his lips softly brushing against mine again.

"I will kiss you as much as you want it." I barely heard his words before his mouth was on mine once again.  
The controller was pushed to the floor as he shifted us on the couch, wrapping his arms around me as we melted together in passionate kisses.

A/N: Here's a little action for you guys, I hope you enjoy! Please review so I can thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does!

Chapter Seven

Jasper's POV

I was still trying to wrap my mind around the events that had rather rapidly unfolded. Of course, Edward had pleaded shock and surprise when Carlisle confronted him in regards to his violent outburst; but the feelings weren't sincere. He was lying about why he had reacted in such a way, but I was not really in a position to ask questions of why. Perhaps he was feeling jealous and put out about not being informed, much like Alice had been feeling. Luckily, her reaction was a common one, something we have all become used to as a result of things not going her way.

I do know that she would not have said anything about Keyria's future if I had not been there; she would have continued running and the night would have ended much worse.

I didn't expect Emmett to find his mate in Keyria, since finding a mate while one was still human was a rare thing. I doubt Edward would have gotten too close to Keyria with Emmett claiming her, but with Edward you never know. It was strange though, the difference in emotion I felt from Bella and Edward to Keyria and Emmett; it wasn't the same. Keyria was completely herself with Emmetts; comfortable and relaxed.

Bella always felt on edge, like she had to watch everything she did. She was never relaxed around him, and I could feel that there were things about her that no one had ever seen because of it. Why, though? Was it because she knew Edward was a vampire and she was human? I don't really think that was it though, since every time we were all together for lunch she wasn't like that. She was more relaxed in classes she had without him; classes that would have one of us in it instead.

I took a deep breath, letting my eyes close for a while. The emotions in the house were light, it was only myself, Emmett, Esme, and Keyria inside. I was assuming Keyria was asleep, Emmett's contented and even emotions clued me in on that one. Esme was in the library, her mind content while she awaited her husbands return. My mind, however, was churning and twisting in a million directions. I didn't know what to do, my life was becoming more complicated by the day.

I used to think Alice was my mate, but from the day Keyria arrived I knew she wasn't. I thought I might know who it was, but I wasn't certain. I hadn't had any time to myself with her yet, and it would certainly cause many issues with others in the house if I brought this realization to light.

I just felt complete, finally, when she was around. My focus always shifted to her, my instinct to protect her threatening the secrecy I needed. I wanted to whisk her away, take her from the cold, false arms she had around her and show her what love should really be like. It wasn't something I could do though, I would have to wait for her to see it too.

I would bide my time and watch from afar, maybe we could have a moment to ourselves so she could see the truth. I was having a hard time admitting this even to myself, especially since she was supposed to be someone else's mate already.

I stood quickly from the bed and moved to the window, I needed something to get my mind off her. A good run should do it, and it would only be better if I ran into a little snack on the way.

Emmett's POV

My whole world had just gotten a million times better. It was like winning every single video game at the same time with the highest score possible. I was completely in love with the human nuzzled into my chest, her heart beating smoothly and the cute flush on her cheeks.

Maybe she was dreaming about me; I know if I could sleep it would be her alone in my dreams. I still wanted to rip every limb from Eddie's body, but Carlisle spoke with him and told me everything would be fine. I didn't like just leaving it like it was, but I trusted Carlisle's word. After all, it was him who made me realise that Ria was my one true mate.

I smiled as Ria wriggled in my arms, her lithe body stretching against mine. Her knee cracked off my thigh, her face scrunched in pain as her eyes shot open.

"Son of a biscuit eating hooker! Aaagggg...ooohhh damn!" She rolled away from me and sat up, holding her knee to her chest.

I couldn't help but laugh though, not that she was hurt but at her amazing way of wording certain things. I brought myself close to her, easing my arms around her as I kissed her temple.

"Sorry, baby. Is it really bad?" I whispered in her ear, sighing with relief as she shook her head.

"No, it's alright. I'll have a bruise for sure, but I think I was more shocked by the hit than anything." She turned to me, her face nuzzling into my neck.

My god, I was lost in her. Her smell, her touch, the way she sounded when she kissed me. Her lips trailed along my neck, her tongue flicking lightly here and there. It was intoxicating, my body reacting to every moment her skin was against mine. I pulled her closer, twisting us around so she was beneath me. I knew I had to be careful, but I had to taste her. I let my tongue graze over her heated skin, a growl rising from my stomach.

Her hands went to my hair, legs wrapping around my hips as she brought my mouth to hers. The kiss was hot and heavy, broken all too soon by myself.

"Ria...mmmm... we have to chill out. I don't want to, but we have to." I looked into those bright sapphire eyes, wishing on everything to have one day to do as we wanted.

"What if I don't care? I want you, Em. I don't care about anything else." She was whispering, that chiming voice making me dizzy.

I shook my head and sat up, my fingers brushing against her hands.

"Babe, we can't. You might say you don't care, but I do. I can't lose control and hurt you, Ria. I just can't. What would I do if I hurt you, babe?" I looked down at her, my eyes were no doubt darkened with both lust and sadness.

Her face went slack a little as she looked up at me shocked, her head tipping to the side?' You would help me, that's what. If you really hurt me that badly, or I just get hurt bad at all, I would want you to change me. You know that, right? I want you to change me, if I ever get hurt that bad. Promise me that, and we can go as slow as you want." Her face was serious, her tone even more so.

She wanted me to be the one to change her if she ever got hurt? Could I do that without draining her? I looked down at her, her eyes searching my face for an answer.

"Alright, I can make that promise. But have you thought about just changing? Like, not needing an accident, just making the choice?" I was curious, she hadn't really said anything about it until just now really.

"I have thought about it, actually. I don't know when, but I would at least want to be out of high school. And even if I manage to get lucky enough to not get hurt too bad, I would still want you to do it." She had sat up, leaning against the head of her bed as she looked at her lap.

She was shy about telling me, that cute blush creeping up her cheeks again.

"Well then, let's hope I don't have to bite you cause of Murphy's Law." She laughed at that, her eyes twinkling with her voice.

I kissed her again, a quickish peck this time as I jumped off the bed.

"We have to get to school, babe. Only a couple more days, then we'll have the weekend." I held out my hand to her, pulling her against me quickly.

"We won't get anywhere if you keep this up. And we don't really have the weekend. I'm, um, spending the weekend at Bella's; we're working on our history project." She bit her lip again and smiled sheepishly, giggling as I poked her side.  
"Thank's for the heads up then. Maybe I'll go hunting, catch up on some fuel then. I'll need it to keep up with you, I'll be worried sick the whole time you're gone." I put a fake terrified look on my face and clutched at my still heart, taking a step back.

She laughed and shook her head, turning to her closet. I might have joked about it, but I really would be worried about her. I didn't like thinking about her being gone for two whole days, I didn't like it at all. I would call her though, like a million times a day.

I turned around and looked at the wall while she got dressed; I peeked long enough to see her creamy skin contrasted against the lacy red and black bra and panty set she wore.

_Boy short undies; nice!_

ooo000ooo000ooo

Keyria's POV

It had been a long week, filled with tense moments at school when guys would awkwardly approach me and girls would shoot me down with death rays because I was with Emmett. And for some reason, they all still thought I was going to be adopted and become the 'new Cullen'.

I went off. I let them all know, on no uncertain terms, that I would never be a Cullen. I told them all I was a Platt and I was staying that way. There would only ever be one was my last name would change, and it wouldn't be from being adopted.

I know that had to have gotten to Emmett, since he had become a little down and slightly withdrawn after that. I didn't know why though, it wasn't like it was him I had gone off on. Besides, he should know better than anyone that the name 'Cullen' is simply a cover for most of them, giving the illusion that Carlisle and Esme had adopted the children.

We had finally made it home and I still had to pack some stuff for the sleep over; but the first thing I did was follow Emmett to his room. I had to find out what was bothering him so much, I hadn't seen him like this before. So quiet and serious.

"Wanna tell me what's eating you before I go? Or do I have to cancel my plans and force it out of you?" I smiled at my own little joke, maybe it would help break the tension. After all, I knew that was really no way I could force a vampire to do shit, no matter what I said.

He smiled softly then turned toward the window, his forehead pressing against the glass.

"Did you really mean what you said? That you would never be a Cullen?" He spoke low, his eyes still staring out the window.

Had that really gotten to him that badly? I figured he would have understood what I was saying, but it seems he missed the mark.

"Well I'm not being adopted, so my name will not change. If it ever did change, it would be only once and because I got married. And Cullen wouldn't be it." I leaned against the wall, trying to smile when he looked at me confused.

"What do you mean it wouldn't be Cullen? Don't you think I might wanna marry you someday?" He stepped closer, a flash of pain across his face.

Of course I would want him to marry me, but with his real name, not the adopted one. I stepped to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I hope you do, but Cullen isn't your real name. I want to marry the real you eventually, not the you the public eye sees everyday." I smiled up at him, his body relaxing as I explained my reasoning.

It wasn't that I had anything against the Cullen's, but I didn't want a fake name when I got married. Yeah, I might take it on in later years if I changed, but only for the public. In private and at home I would be myself; whether it was a Platt or whatever Emmett's last name was.

"Wow. I didn't really thing of it like that. I haven't used my real name in like, a few decades. I just thought you were against the whole idea; I didn't think it was just the name thing. And it's McCarty, by the way. My last name is McCarty." He smiled at me, returning my hold with his bulky arms around mine.

"McCarty; I like it. Keyria McCarty. Nice little ring to it. And I'll have good choices for later if I decide to make the change. They all sound logical and legit." I thought for a minute, wondering why I would care if they sounded legit.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, feel like helping me pack, Mac?" I laughed a little, his look of shock was funny as hell.

"Mac?" He nodded as he questioned the name, turning to move us toward the door.

"Yeah, Mac. I like McCarty, so I thought I'd call you Mac. No one else does, so it's kinda special. Like how you call me Ria." I winked at him, his sheepish smile warming my heart.

"You caught that, huh? Yeah, I like it. And I kinda hate it when someone else uses it too, like really hate it." He laughed, pulling me through my door and plopped on my bed.

"Well then, you call me Ria and I call you Mac. No one else can, just us. Deal?" I leaned over him, keeping my lips barely above his.

"Deal." The response was a low, gravelly rumble as he lifted his lips to mine.

It was going to take me forever to pack at _this_ rate, but I'm sure Bella would understand.

A/N: Finally got it up.. Sorry it took so long guys! It's a fluff chapter, I know, but the next ones are going to be long.. like really long... Please read and review! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does!

Bella's POV

I was waiting for Keyria to come over, nervously checking and rechecking everything. I didn't really know much about her since Edward never wanted to talk about her. He _had_ been getting on my nerves about it though, grilling me with questions after classes I had with her. I knew she wasn't a vampire though, I could see that much. I only hoped the snacks and stuff we had would be stuff she liked. I was nervous about the whole weekend. What if she didn't like me? What if we just didn't get along? Yeah, the sleepover was probably not the best idea for getting to know her, but it was a good plan for our history project. If we were both researching different things, we could compare and build our project much faster.

I was glad Charlie was gone for the weekend, it was awkward enough when he was around me. I would hate to see how he'd be with two girls in the house. So yes, a fishing trip was wonderfully planned for that reason. Charlie was a good man, just not the best when it came to dealing with teenage girls. He did his best though, and I was glad I had a father like him.

I heard a car pull in the little driveway, the headlights shining through the windows. I stood and went downstairs, at she wouldn't be waiting at the door for too long. She was probably already used to everyone moving at lightning speed, since she _was_ living with vampires and everything. It was Edward that walked through the door though, making me stop short on the last step of the staircase.

"Edward? What are you doing here? I thought you were going with the guys this weekend? Why are you here?" I crossed my arms over my chest, watching as he came closer.

"I wanted to see you one more time before I left, make sure you would be alright." He smiled at me, reaching out to brush my arm.

I instantly shivered and pulled away a little, then relaxed myself into his touch.

"I'm fine. I'll BE fine, just have fun on your weekend. Thanks for coming to see me though." I spoke quickly, at least trying to sound thankful he was there.

He stepped back, looking at me with a blank face for a moment.

"Of course. I just want to make sure you're safe, Bella. And make sure you're happy too." He gave me a smile, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"Oh, and one other little thing. Be careful around Keyria. I can't read her thoughts either, so just watch yourself while she's here. Okay?" He spoke softly, coming close to me once again.

So he couldn't read Keyria either? Maybe that's why he didn't want to talk about her, he didn't really know what to say since he couldn't poke in her head.

"Um, alright. I'll keep an eye on her and be careful of what I do. I promise. But you'd better get going before the guys start thinking you're standing them up." I nodded and even laughed a little, even though it wasn't real.  
He gazed at me for a minute, his darkened eyes flickering over me as he reached for the door.

"Good. Make absolutely sure you watch everything around her. I wouldn't want you getting hurt or saying too much. I'll call and check on you in the morning. Good night, Bella." His voice was low, his head nodding toward me slightly.

I gave him a weak, half-hearted smile and a nod, trying my best to keep from rolling my eyes at his melodramatic requests. I mean, why is it so important to be careful around Keyria? She isn't a vampire, so it's not like she'll be having me for a snack or anything.

I watched Edward slip out the door, my head shaking as I moved to the kitchen. There was no use going back up to my room, she would probably be here any second anyway. I just couldn't figure out why Edward would want me to be so careful around her. If anything, I should be getting closer to her. I could actually talk to her about things without having to worry about _him_ hearing it.

You would think he would want me to be completely alone; he doesn't even like me talking to people at school, and he _can_ hear them! Of course, he says it's because of the things they're thinking about me. Things he won't tell me.

Well, I've had enough. He won't let me make human friends at school, and he doesn't want me talking to his siblings; but I _will_ talk to Keyria. He can't hear either of us, and we're both around vampires a lot. We have things in common, and I plan to use that as a way to at least try being her friend. Surely she could use a human girl friend too; I know by now I do.

I caught the small flicker of headlights again, the rumbling sound of a truck or something in my driveway. I went to the door and opened it, a little surprised when Emmett got out. Edward told me they were together for a cover, something about safety and keeping the family's secret; but I thought this might have been a litle much. I kinda liked Emmett from the little time I had around him at school, so I really hoped he wasn't starting to act like Edward. That would just be too much.

I watched as he trotted around the jeep and opened the door, lifting Keyria from it and grabbing her bag. At least she didn't look unhappy about what he did; actually I think she was smiling. I leaned against the door frame with my brows raised, their hands intertwining as they came closer. Emmett gave me a grin as they came to the steps; I waved them both inside. What was the real story between these two?

Keyria brushed her hair back and Emmett set her bag on the floor.

"Well Bells, take care of her for me okay? And try to have a little fun while you're working?" Emmett gave me a wink, his arms wrapped around Keyria's shoulders.

They certainly made sure their cover was solid, no one would ever have the chance to see through it. They looked like a real couple, there was no doubt about that.

"Sure thing, Em." I smiled at him, settling down on the couch.

Keyria twisted around in his arms and kissed him. Like, full on, mouth-to-mouth, tongue and everything kiss! There _was_ more to them than just a cover, and I was going to find out just what. She broke away from Emmett slowly, her hands trailing across his chest.

"You'll call me, right? And pick me up Sunday afternoon?" She whispered to him softly, and smiled when he nodded quickly.

"I'm going to miss you, Mac." Keyria nuzzled Emmett's chest in a hug; his lips brushing against her forehead.

"I'll miss you too, Ria. But I'm just a call away, babe. No worries." He smiled at her; a warm, sweet smile that I've never seen before.

Emmett ran his thumb over her bottom lip gently, staring into her eyes before he stepped back.

"Well, see you Sunday Bells. Have fun." He flashed a smile my way then slipped out the door.

I moved to Keyria's side, my eagerness to find out more about their actions exploding at once.

"Okay, what's up with you two? I know you guys are doing some kind of cover thing for school and stuff, but this was far and above just a cover! Come on girl, spill the info! You know Edward can't hear me, and he doesn't tell me anything! Please?" I backed up a little, suddenly aware that I was bombarding her.

She was blushing a little; a rosy hue across that beautiful creamy, porceline skin. She smiled though, her deep mauve lips parting just enough for a hint of those bright white teeth to show. She was very beautiful, and the flush of bashfulness brought it out more. Those odd blue eyes glittered when she looked at me, her hand grabbing my arm as she pulled me back to the couch.

"Okay, um. Well, it started as just a cover thing. You know, since they're vampires and everything. But then something happened, something no one was expecting to happen." She was beaming, pausing for a second as I nodded eagerly.

"We're mates! I don't know how it happened or anything, but apparently Emmett called me his mate. And I guess that's not something a vampire just says, not about a mate anyway. Can you believe it? I am Emmett's mate! So, I guess we have one more thing in common now, huh? We're both human girls who are mates to vampires. God, that sounds so crazy out loud." Keyria laughed, her voice twinkling as she bounced a little.

She seemed so happy about it, like she was looking forward to being with just Emmett for the rest of her life. She was absolutely glowing with happiness about it, not the least bit scared.

"Well yeah, we're both mated to vampires, but it's not the same." My voice sounded more sad than I had expected, and I wasn't exactly sure why. Shouldn't I have been as happy as she was?

"What do you mean it's not the same? Aren't all mated couples pretty much the same when it comes to how you feel around each other?" Keyria's brows came together, her body leaning in closer to mine.

"Well I guess. But me and Edward aren't anything like you and Emmett. You guys are so close and, well, loving. There's no doubt that you two care a lot for each other. I mean, if I didn't know better, I could almost swear you guys have been together forever. You just seem so at ease with him, I wish I could be like that." I shifted myself, not completely sure why I was telling her this.

Okay, I did know why. She was the only person I could finally talk to without worrying about Edward hearing about it. I had someone I could confide in, someone I could be truthful with about my feelings toward Edward.

"Of course I'm relaxed with Emmett, he makes me feel completely safe. I know nothing can happen if Emmett's with me, he would never let it. It's like he's everything I need all rolled up in one person. I mean, we've already kinda talked about getting married!" She looked so happy when she spoke about Emmett, like just thinking about him made her feel better.

"Marriage? You've actually talked about getting married? Man, I would probably freak out if Edward started talking like that. I don't think I would ever marry him, even if he is my mate." I shrugged a little and even chuckled, just thinking about marrying Edward was funny.

"Are you serious? You haven't even thought about it? But, don't you _want_ to be with him forever? Don't you have that little feeling of wanting to be with him as much as you can?" Keyria looked shocked.

"Well I don't know. I can talk to you, right? Like, I can trust you?" I spoke in a soft whisper, looking at her carefully.

I felt better when she smiled.

"Of course you can. You've got to have someone to talk to without it being overheard. What's wrong, Bella?" She touched my arm, a warm and caring touch.

"I don't really like Edward." I just blurted it out, I couldn't keep my mouth from moving.

"What? But he's your mate! Aren't you supposed to like your mate?"

"Well yeah, I guess. But I just don't. I was fascinated with him at first; the whole family really. We started hanging out since he was the only one single and able, besides Emmett anyway. Emmett didn't act interested, so I went with the one who did. Edward. It was kinda intense as first. I think he was as curious about me as I was with him. He started telling me he felt strongly for me; that he had to keep me safe and he didn't think he was strong enough to stay away from me. I didn't really feel the same, but he told me that only his mate could ever make him feel so strongly so quickly. I just went with it; I figured it would give me the chance to get to know the one I really wanted to know." I had rambled on, I could tell by the slight smile on Keyria's face.

I blushed and looked at my fingers, picking at my nails.

"Well, um. Alrighty then. So you don't actually like Edward in a romantic way, but you're his mate? But why would it be different with me? And who is it you _really_ want to know?" She was almost as excited as I was, her eyes darting around as she thought.

"I don't know why it would be different. We're both h uman and they're both vamps, so I really don't know. Maybe it's just something different that happens." I took a minute and looked at her, that eager, brilliant white smile signaling she still wanted to know who the other person was. I groaned a little as I answered her.

"Jasper. The one I really want to know is Jasper." My voice had gone squeaky, the blush on my cheeks getting deeper.

"Jasper! You have a crush on Jasper! Oh my gosh, I can't believe it." She was laughing and excited, but at least she wasn't upset.

"Yeah, I know. I'm Edward's mate and crushing on a guy who's already taken. Ugh, I am so messed up." My head was in my hands, a little laugh as I thought about it.

"Well, I can't blame you in a way. I think there's a little more to him than anyone knows. And I feel for him being stuck with Alice. She is one annoying chick. He honestly looks like he's in pain around her most of the time. So... what are you going to do about it?" She leaned back, eyeing me as I thought.

"Well, if I could ever be around him outside school I'd probably try talking to him at least. But Edward hasn't really invited me to the house, and I'm not just popping up." I laughed and shook my head a little, shifting slightly in my seat.

"Well that's an easy fix; I'll invite you over. I live there too. so I'm pretty sure I can have friends over." She smiled, turning on the couch and stood.

"Really? You would do that for me?" I looked up at her, eyes wide.

"Well yeah. That's what friends do; they help each other out. Besides, I think it's horse shit Edward hasn't done it already. You are his girlfriend, so you should have met the family by now. And not just from school." Keyria looked at me, a little wiggle in her brow and a small smile on her face.

"Thank you. I've been thinking the same thing, but he always tells me the 'time's not right'." I mocked Edward's voice and did air quotes when I said the last part; huffing slightly as I slowly rose to my feet.

"I got your back; no worries. Now, why don't we grab some nosh and at least get our intro done before we crash out?" She linked her arm through mine when I nodded; letting me lead her through to the kitchen.

We each grabbed a soda and Keyria made us a big plate of Thin Wheat crackers, cheddar cheese and green onions to snack on upstairs. We chatted and munched, getting our introduction lined out for tomorrow. We decided to go back to the start of Forks. Keyria was going to do the town itself, and I was doing the Indian tribes of the area. It was shaping up to be an awesome project; and that would help our final grade immensely.

Her cell rang right as we were putting stuff up for bed; Emmett was calling to tell her good night. They talked for a few minutes, laughing and whispering most of the time. It wasn't like that when Edward called me, it was actually annoying and left me mad most of the time. It had actually gotten to the point where I wouldn't even answer sometimes. I just didn't feel like dealing with it sometimes. They got off the phone and we crashed, my thoughts revolving around how different things were going to be with Keyria around now.

Keyria's POV

It was a late morning; neither of us woke up until almost noon. I laid there for a few minutes looking at the dim light filtering in through the window.

_Another dreary day in the town of Forks; lovely..._

I rolled to my side and sat up, looking over my shoulder at Bella with a small smile on my face.

"Please tell me you have coffee?" I rubbed an eye as she laughed, smiling wider.

"Yeah, we've got coffee. You hungry or anything?" She rose and I followed, both of us walking sleepily downstairs.

"Coffee is my breakfast, that's what I'll be eating." I laughed a little, sliding into a chair at the table.

She shook her head and started the pot, grabbing two cups from the cabinet.

"Well at least I'm not alone in that anymore. Edward hates it when I don't eat, and that's half the reason I don't!" She smiled and leaned against the counter; at least she didn't bow down to him.

We fueled up on coffee and grabbed some snacks for later, heading back upstairs to get to work. We sat in almost silence, only the sounds of papers shuffling, keys typing, and pencils scratching to fill the silence in the room.

It felt like time had been slowly inching by when I looked up; the clock flashing close to six. We'd been working for hours and it had barely felt like minutes. I was rubbing my face when Bella's voice snapped my head up.

"Hey Keyria. I think you should see this; might be important." There was a slight tone in her voice that made it sound as if she wasn't just talking about the project. She handed me a paper; I took it with puzzled look on my face.

My mouth dropped open as my eyes landed on the photo. It was black and white, clearly a picture taken long ago. Apparently it was back when the town was just getting started, since the article was about the first doctor coming to Forks. I looked at the photo again, biting my lip as I looked closer.

It was Carlisle, that was very clear. But it was the woman to his right that had me puzzled. It was me; or rather someone who looked exactly like me. I squinted my eyes and read the tiny print beneath it:

_ 'Forks was proud to welcome their first physician, and his nurse wife; Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Platt Cullen..._'

Wait, Esme? Platt? Esme Platt? But Platt isn't a common name, and I knew for a fact that Carlisle and Esme were already vampires at this particular moment in time. I hadn't really paid attention, but now I could see the similarities between Aunt Esme and myself. It was like looking into a mirror actually; an old, black and white mirror.

That's when the thought smacked me. We looked damn near identical, and clearly at one time her last name was Platt. So that could only mean one thing really. At some point in my ancestry, Esme was really part of my family. I was actually related to my Aunt Esme after all, even if it was very, very distantly.

That would explain why I was sent to them when my parent vanished; but why hadn't anyone told me? Was it just because they were vampires now? That might have explained part of it, but not why she wasn't anywhere in the history.

I scanned the rest of the clipping, noting that it must have been while Edward had been gone. He wasn't mentioned at all; and in that time he would have been if he were there.

I cleared my throat and smiled at Bella, keeping any trace of something more from my face.

"This should be pretty interesting for the report. I'll have to figure out a family connection though, since they do have the same names and all. Good eye for finding this!" I flashed a grin at her, acting as though I didn't put any of it together.

She stared at me for a moment, her eyes searching me for any clue that I connected the dots. I put it in with my other papers, shuffling through them quickly to get them in order. I saw her shake her head slightly, sitting up on the bed.

"Um, alright. We should get something to eat, we've been up here for a while." She stood and stretched, looking down at me.

"Wanna go out? I don't really feel like cooking." She smiled, apparently it wasn't something she could do often with Eddie hanging around.

I smiled and nodded, pushing myself to my feet.

"Sure, as long as I get to pay. I'm not freeloading, and you bought snacks and stuff anyway. My turn!" I laughed with her, sliding my shoes on and we left.

Finally at the diner, we ere being stared at as we ate. It was a little unnerving, and a problem Bella and I both had. They were boys from school, some of them we'd both turned down, and a few more than once. One of them I hadn't spoken to yet, but he was in a few classes. He was staring like crazy, a shy goofy grin on his face. Bella moaned and shook her head.

"Ugh.. that's Mike Newton. He really has no idea what no means, so watch out." She laughed a little, munching on a french fry as she rose her brows.

I just shrugged and went back to my burger, not really worried about the silly boy.

"Ah, I'm not worried. He's actually the only one who hasn't bothered me, but I think that's more because I'm not around him as often." I smiled as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, that could be it. He's in my year, a junior. And it might have something to do with you dating a brick wall. He's always shied away from Emmett, even in class."

I was just about to laugh with her when I saw him move from the corner of my eye. He rubbed his hands together and smiled at his friends, nodding his head and shaking hands with a couple of them.

"Great... here it comes..." I muttered under my breath so only Bella could hear me.

She dipped her head, then turned toward him as he stepped next to her.

"Look, Mike. I..." She was cut off rather rudely by his hand coming up.

"I'm not here for you Bella. You're a lost cause and I get that now. I wanna talk to Keyria here. She seems a little more accepting... no offense." He looked at her quickly and smiled, her face going from shocked to amused as she looked at me and cocked her head.

She gave me a sly grin and wiggled her brows, crossing her arms lightly in front of her. He cleared his throat and sat down between us, his eyes stuck on mine.

"So, um, I know you're supposed to be dating that Emmett guy, but come on. You guys don't even look right together, he's so much bigger than you. Why don't you give a regular guy a chance? Not just someone you're around everyday, but a true Forks boy." He finished his little speech and beamed at me, clearly proud of how well he had done.

I shook my head, smiling slightly at him.

"I'm sorry Mike, but I'm not dumping Emmett. You seem like a pretty nice guy, but I don't think it would work. Me and Emmett have a lot in common, and I don't know anything about you." I tried to look and talk apologetically, but he must not have gotten it.

He just kept smiling and shook his head, looking at me again with his head slightly to the side.

"Really? I seriously doubt that. C'mon, give a real local a chance to you some fun. I mean think about it, he is kinda weird, you know. And you're way too hot to be dating a freakishly large guy like that." He was laughing and my anger was rising.

"Don't call him that. I said no, now please leave." I stared at him, my eyes narrowed into small slits.

"Oh come on! You have to admit there's something that just isn't right with him. He's huge! Like, way too big for a normal guy. Admit it, you're only dating him cause you're living there. You don't really like the freaky guy, do you?" He sounded puzzled but I didn't really care, all I saw was red.

With speed that even shocked myself, I was on my feet and beside him in a flash. I grabbed a handful of his hair and jerked his head back, bringing my face over his.

"I told you not to call him that. You should have listened." I paused, watching his eyes grow wide.

"But I.. just wanted you to dump the loser and date me..." He was cut off by a sharp smack of his face against the table.

"Agghh! What the fu..." I shook my head and he stopped.

"Shut up and listen very carefully. Emmett is not a freak and he's not a loser. He's sweet, kind, and amazing. And he isn't just my boyfriend, he's my fiancée. So it isn't just a fling. If you ever talk to me again, you'll be sorry. And I hear you calling him a freak, I'll whip your ass myself. Are we clear?" I spoke in a deathly whisper, smiling sweetly as he nodded painfully.

"Good. Now get away from me before I hurt you any more. And you might wanna go wash that face. I think I broke your nose." I laughed a little and let him go, looking at a very stunned Bella with a gesture for the door.

She rose with wide eyes, looking a little bewildered at what just happened. I went up and paid the waitress, looking at him when she asked what he had done.

"Didn't know when to shut up and wouldn't take no for an answer." I smiled at her shocked expression, leaving a ten on the counter for her tip before I walked out.

"What the heck was that, Key? Did he really deserve all that?" Bella was shocked, her voice quiet even though we were outside.

"I don't know, Bel. He just really pissed me off talking about Emmett like that. I don't really know why, I just did it. Maybe it's a mate thing." I looked at her, unable to keep the smile from my face.

I know if Emmett could have seen that he would have been so proud, and that thought alone made my heart glow and my smile grow wider. We were silent on the ride back to her house, only chatting about other things before going to bed.

I dreamt of Emmett that night; a dread that had me wishing I was a vampire already. That wish only got stronger when I woke up to his phone call, the clock flashing noon.

"Wake up sleepy head. I'm out here to take you home." He laughed through the phone and I sat up.

Bella was still sleeping, so I kept quiet and left her a note. I grabbed my stuff quietly and rushed down the stairs, stumbling out the door. I climbed into his jeep and tossed my stuff in the back, leaning over to him for a deep, intense kiss. His hands found my waist and my tongue slid between his smooth, cold lips. Out mouths meshed together, our tongues dancing a fast tango before he moaned and slowly pulled away.

"You didn't miss me at all, did you Ria?" He teased me and chuckled, squeezing my leg a little.

I smiled and shook my head, scooting closer to him and straddling the shifter. He would have to reach between my legs to shift gears, and I could tell he knew it. I bit my lip as he looked at me hungrily, a little blush creeping up my cheeks.

"I didn't miss you any more than you missed me, Mac." I spoke innocently, my left hand sliding over his thigh.

I don't know what it was, but I felt like I had to touch him. I needed to feel him under my skin, have him so close that it hurt.

"Mmm.. Damn it, Ria... You're gonna make this so hard..." He looked at me, his eyes dark and voice husky with lust as he pulled out of Bella's driveway.

I giggled a little, staying silent as we went home. The entire trip was full of touches, smiles, and sideways glances. We pulled into the drive, walking into the house hand in hand.

"You feel like playing a few matches, babe?" He kissed my hand, winking and smiling broadly.

I bit my lip and looked at him, feeling horrible for telling him no.

"Um, I kinda need to talk to Aunt Esme. It's pretty important too. When I'm done I'll be all yours, okay?" I stepped closer to him, my head falling back as I looked up at him.

He looked sad for a minute, then smiled and kissed me hearing I'd be all his when I came back.

"Okay babe. Take care of business and I'll do a few practice ones. She's out in the garden, playing with her flowers again. Hurry." He cupped my face and kissed me again, a slow, lingering kiss.

I sighed as I watched him go upstairs, promising myself I'd make this as fast as possible.

I stepped outside and found Aunt Esme, standing next to her with my arms crossed lightly.

"Aunt Esme? Is there something I should know about our family?" I asked her quietly, hoping I wouldn't sound too accusing.

She looked up at me, a slight confused look on her face.

"We have already told you everything about us, sweetheart. Is there something else you have questions about?" She spoke sweetly, rising to her feet as she pulled off her gloves.

"Not this family, _Aunt_ Esme. _Our_ family."

AN: Mwahaha! I know I am evil! But I do it so well! Please review if you read, I know there is bound to be questions!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does!

A/N: I know it's long, but mom just didn't feel a good place to split it up. So, just letting you know now.

It has been a hectic week for us here in our little nest! So much has happened since our darling Keyria came to us, and not all of it was expected or pleasing, at that!

Our Keyria has a gift; a very valuable one. Unfortunately, this also presents a danger to her, and to us as well. She can hide the sparkle of a vampire's skin! This is a great advantage to us, but it does make her a prize to be sought after, and a target to those who would use her as a weapon or to 'camouflage' themselves in a crowd, in the sunniest of places!

As our second, and one of the best tactical minds in the world, Jasper so delicately put it; "The girl has a bulls-eye on her if anyone finds out, and if she is changed, her range will only expand - vastly! There may even be other facets that would not manifest while she is still human. There are no exact ways to determine how a gift such as this could show itself!"

Evidently, her gift is 'on' all the time, and she had no idea! Just the thought of a vampire like Aro Volturi, or one of the Southern Warlords, kidnapping Keyria is enough to make even a vampire faint; from sheer shock alone!  
As we decided, we informed Keyria of what we truly are. To say that she surprised us by her reaction is a major understatement! Although she was a little shocked at first, she wasn't fearful of us. Oh no, her biggest concern was how to protect our secrets! She had been angered by one of the male humans at school, one who had wanted to take her out on a date - without even knowing her name! My sweet boy Emmett 'rescued' her, however.

Keyria was so worried about how to scare off any more such attempts, for their sake's as well as ours. Jasper and Emmett, with her consent, had chosen to have her date Emmett! He is in all of her classes I do believe, but for two. Those she has with Jasper anyway. In this way, she can be kept safe by them.

When Jasper told her of the gifts of our family, she was upset by the thought of Edward or Alice being able to read her mind or see her future choices. At least until she was informed that indeed, like Edward's Bella, they could not; not clearly anyway. However, when her gift was shown to her, she at first feared that she was harming us in some way.

Jasper and Emmett did a marvelous thing for her then, when she asked them to help her plan ways to make sure we would remain safe and secret. Once she understood the importance of her gift, and the need to keep one of us by her at all times, she readily agreed to date Emmett; go on shopping trips with myself, and even go on family outings on sunny days! My Carlisle is so excited! We can blend in so much better now. Keyria did ask that she NOT be made to go anywhere with either Edward or Alice alone. Jasper tells us that she simply cannot trust them. And after the way Edward reacted to the news of her being informed, I do understand why!  
Edward's words and actions do trouble me. The way he spoke to her, and of his mate, Bella; something was not right there. He did not refer to Bella as his mate. No, he called her 'my human,' as if she were an animal, or a pet or toy! He claims it was just a shock reaction, but I am not sure of that, not completely.

There is one wonderful thing that came from Edward's verbal attack on Keyria, though. She is Emmett's mate! I had never thought of that possibility! Neither of them had any idea of it. I actually had to have 'the talk' with her, and my poor Carlisle had to speak with Emmett as well. They do seem to be accepting of that bond, and are growing closer everyday.

Something seems to be troubling Jasper though. I have noticed that he seems to be somewhat withdrawn for the last few days. Perhaps he is just trying to determine how to find the trigger for Keyria's gift. She did ask for his help in figuring out how it works, and he gave her his promise to do so.

Alice did not like that he did, however! Nor did she care for the idea of not being able to use Keyria's gift to her benefit! She was on the verge of a monumental temper tantrum, as was Edward, when Carlisle had to intervene. Not as Father, he had to exert his authority as the Nest Master to settle the two of them down! Jasper was so embarrassed and hurt by Alice's behavior.

I feel so sorrowful on his behalf. Alice has been somewhat short with him since Monday. I do not understand that girl at times. She seems to think that Jasper does his duty to our nest just to thwart her plans! She did prevent Edward's attack, and probable dismemberment by Emmett, when she returned to the house. I do think Edward would have tried to harm my darling Keyria had they not intervened.

Had he so much as bruised her, my Carlisle would have tossed him into the fireplace without a second thought; that much I do know. Pity Edward does not.

Of course, having to have the mate talk with Keyria and Emmett was not something that either of us had thought we would need to do for several more years; at least not with her! With Emmett, we had thought that he may find his mate in a nomad female somewhere, or maybe a newborn in the future. But not under our roof; not with our Keyria!

It is good to see him so content though. I had often wondered if he did not think himself lacking after the situation with Rosalie all those years ago. When she left us for Volterra, it was a blow to us in a way. But to tell Emmett that he could not be much of a man if he was not attracted to her, and her blonde perfection, as she called herself; that hurt him and made him doubt his worth. He is a gentle and loving soul, and hides his true self more than we think. Perhaps that is what Keyria will let us see, the man behind the jokes and games.  
I wonder? Did Emmett find a way to cloak his true self from the world? How, without the use of pen and paper, could he hide from Edward? Or is Edward's gift not as all-powerful as he thinks, and tries to convince the rest of us it is?

That brings to mind a comment Rosalie made right before she left us: "You only think you know about me, Edward. But you only know what I choose for you to know. Be careful in your judgements, what you don't know WILL come back to hurt you one day!"

She never used ink and paper either, and she did 'raise' Emmett.

I am not sure of the reason _why_ Edward cannot hear Bella's thoughts; Jasper believes she is a shield in her human form. I _do_ know at least part of the reason Keyria cannot be read, heard, or seen, however. She was raised that way; trained for it, if you will. I do hope that she and Bella become friends, they both need someone outside of the vampires in Forks to confide in!

I do wonder how she will react to finding out that Emmett is Keyria's mate. It may do both of the girls good to know that they are not alone in that particular situation.

I do wish that Edward would bring Bella home to meet me, however. I would like to get to know the young woman who is mated to one of our nest's members. When he turns her, she will be living with us and I need to know how well she will integrate into our household.

I do believe I will need to speak with Jasper about how everyone is handling all these recent changes. He will be able to give us a great deal of insight about how everyone's emotions are affecting them. He could help us to ease any fears or stresses in our nest. Carlisle has mentioned that Jasper is a little, surprised, I believe is how he said it; at Edward's feelings toward Bella. He is not sure what they mean, or why they are not closer to what Emmett feels for Keyria.

Perhaps it is because of Edward's inability to use his gift on her, coupled with the fact that she is his Singer. Jasper WILL find out, and be able to help them, I am sure.

It is at times such as these that I am truly thankful for Carlisle's hidden talent. I do wonder why it never passed to Edward. Carlisle thinks it is due to the nature of his gift, and how it may have neutralized that talent in Edward; at least in the aspect of the files and records. It works with my journals as well. I have no idea if Emmett can use that gift, as Rose was the one to change him instead of Carlisle. Carlisle did change her, so it may have passed to Emmett as well.

My mate keeps so very much hidden, and in such an unusual manner, that it does astound me at times! Poor Edward would short circuit if he had an inkling of what Carlisle has discovered in his studies! Edward is not as strong or disciplined as he tries to make others believe he is. His childish tantrum this past week proves that, in no uncertain terms.

His youth and upbringing as a human was quite apparent by his outburst, and even with all his years as a vampire, he has never tried to mature as he should. Carlisle did say he was spoiled and over-indulged by his parents in his human life. I would say that his sense of entitlement and privilege carried over, along with his thirst to know what everyone thought about, well, everything!

My love recalls his need to know what all of the people in the hospital were doing and thinking about while he and the other humans were dying! Edward's constant chant of "What are you doing? What are you thinking? I have to know! I wish I could just hear everything, then I would know!", was a clue to his mind set at the time of his turning. He was very intuitive and insightful before hand as well.

I am wondering, as I often do, why I seem to be the only vampire that shares Carlisle's little quirk. He thinks it has something to do with his venom, and that all of the vampires he sired have that same ability. I think it came to me, and only to me, due to the fact that I am also his bonded mate.

Mate bonds are the strongest and a bonded mate is exponentially stronger yet! Even Jasper has agreed with me about that!

What the devil? Who is roaring and growling? How annoying! Why am I suddenly so irritated? Who...?

"Jasper? Is that you? What is wrong?" I asked, as I realized the anger and irritation I felt were not my own.

"I am in my office; please join me. And stop projecting so strongly!" I snapped out.

"I do apologise, Esme. I'm trying to get a hold of myself. I just cannot seem to manage it very well right now!" He exclaimed, frustration and annoyance rolling off of him like a thick fog, with anger and an extreme sense of protectiveness swirling into the mix.

"Sit down, Jasper, and tell me what has you so very aggravated. Maybe talking about what is bothering you will help." I said, as he paced like a caged tiger.

"Edward!" That name exploded out of Jasper's mouth, with a growl that shook the windows in the house.

"He, he just can't seem to be able to leave anyone any privacy at ALL, Esme! Carlisle and Emmett both told him to just let the girls have a nice sleep-over, but he just could not allow that! Emmett said he had _just_ left Bella's house, maybe five or ten minutes before he and Keyria got there yesterday. I know that Bella asked him NOT to come to her house after school. She told him in front of ALL of us at lunch. She asked him, Esme, and when he _ordered_ her to inform him why, she told him the truth. She wanted to make sure that she had everything ready for Keyria's visit, and that he would only be in her way. 'I don't need you under foot, Edward. I am perfectly capable of managing snacks and dinner on my own. I have been most of my life, and that did NOT change when I moved to Forks!'

"His anger at her words was not normal, he should not have even _been_ angry!" Jasper looked up at me, his hand gripping his hair so tightly I feared he might rip it out!

He saw my pen still on the paper, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jasper, I will sit here, pen to paper, all day if that will ease your mind. You are aware that anything you and I discuss _will_ go into the journal, and so be hidden from sight or hearing?" I thought that part of his problem was the inability to speak of his concerns without Alice seeing or Edward hearing it from someone's mind.

"I, along with Carlisle, guard the privacy of others zealously. Yours is no different, so it _will_ be kept safely in the pages of the journal, Major." His eyes darkened a little, and he let go of his hair.

He nodded, and with a tiny smirk, he spoke again.

"I thank you most kindly, Miss Esme. There are some emotions I feel from Edward, and from Bella when he is with her, that I am having difficulties trying to understand. Perhaps if I explain everything to you, it may help me to figure out what is happening. I so appreciate your assistance, ma'am." The smooth, dark, East Texas drawl of Major Jasper Whitlock washed over me, and his sudden calm and sense of duty did with it.

"Is it easier for you, Miss Esme, if I maintain a small part of the Major for the time being? Only until Jasper regains control of his emotions enough to stop projecting them, I do promise."

"Thank you, Major. It is a more difficult climate to withstand when Jasper loses his hold on his emotions, anger and frustration in particular. Can you continue with the explanation of the actions, words, or events that have caused such a state of emotional turmoil in him?" I asked, being respectful but in no way submissive to him.

He may be the most feared and dangerous vampire in the universe, but I am the Mistress of this Nest!

"Most assuredly, ma'am, while you and your pen delicately record everything with your usual grace and dignity." He chuckled out.

I could not help the smile I gave him in return.

"I do no understand why yesterday's events are affecting Jasper today. Surely he did not say or do something after then? If so, I do need to know what it was, and who he is offending. He has not tried to hurt Bella or Keyria, has he?" My concern for both of the girls clear in my voice and question.

"Not in the way you would think, ma'am; he has not hurt either of them physically. But there are things he ahs been doing, in an attempt to control both of them. Edward has been using his hunting allure on Miss Isabella, and has tried to do the same to Miss Keyria. That, and his strange emotions where they are concerned, has me; um, puzzled." I looked at him as he spoke, worry written clear to see on his face.

And this was the Major! He _never_ worries without reason!

"Explain." I said, flatly.

"Tell me _why_ he's doing such a despicable thing to Bella, his mate."

His eyes met mine, and a look of anger and steely determination making them flash black.

"I am not so sure if she IS his mate; their emotions do not in any way resemble those of the other mated pairs of my acquaintance. I had thought it was due to Miss Isabella still being human, however that is no longer the case. My assessment changed when Emmett mated to Miss Keyria. There is a completely different feel to those two; I can feel the bond, the trust and contentment when they are together. And the love is such a warm and caring sensation, the sheer _joy_ they feel with each other! But then I noticed that Edward's feelings are only of control, domination, suppression, possession; there is no love, or joy, or even consideration for Miss Bella. His emotions are like those of an owner towards an animal or a slave; as if she is an object instead of a person, Miss Esme!" The Major was almost shouting by the end of his report about Edward.

I have to know, how does Bella feel?

"Major, calm yourself! How is Bella coping with this? Is she aware of Edward's use of the hunting allure? Do you know what her true emotions are?" I fired off questions rapidly; this was very important.

If Edward was doing something to put us at risk, I needed to know as much as I could, and quickly!  
The Major took a deep breath, and relaxed his rigid stance.

"At first, I do not think she was aware, and her emotions did reflect a certain attraction to him; even before they started dating. But there was never a sense of ease, comfort, or even a real desire to be in his company. She never has felt the sense of safety or concern for him that Miss Keyria feels for Emmett. As a matter of fact, she usually feel frustrated, irritated, and afraid when she is with him. She feels the same way in Alice's presence as well; whether Edward is there or not. I get the sense of compulsion from her, almost like she knows that he is forcing her to be with him. She certainly does not trust him, in the least. If he or Alice are not in the same area as Miss Bella, even if the rest of us are, she does not feel the same sense of dis-ease or suppression. Her behavior is different as well. She will laugh, and joke, talk more freely, and is not afraid to disagree or voice her opinions. She does all of these things with others as well. She also feels like she is isolated from everyone else, and is starting to feel anger, even rage with Edward, and Alice, most of the time. It is undoubtedly to her advantage that Edward cannot read her mind, and with Alice no longer able to see everything now." His concern and feeling of protection for Bella was more and more apparent the longer he spoke, and his very detailed assessment and insight was a clear about these things for quite some time.

"Is there more, Major? You seem to be considerably more upset than I had taken you to be at the start of this conversation." Something else was bothering him about Edward and Alice's relationship with Bella, something he did not approve of or like at all!

"You are projecting a feeling of disapproval and outrage, Major. I know there is a reason, and it has something to do with Edward's treatment of Bella. It also concerns Alice's as well, but to a lessor degree, I do believe. So, what else is there?" The only way I could assist Major Whitlock with Jasper's emotions was to let him get everything out in the open.

Only then will the pressure that Jasper is feeling so acutely be relieved.

He looked at me, almost pained I thought. I wonder why? Surely what he had to say could not be that bad, could it?

"There are other feelings and actions that I need to tell you about, Mistress Esme, and you should be aware that you may become upset. May I be permitted to calm you if your emotions get to be overwhelming?" He asked.

Clearly this was not something that I would be happy to hear!

"I want to explain the actions that I myself, and Emmett and Keyria, even Miss Isabella have questioned. Edward, with help from Alice I am afraid, has been steadily isolating her from others. She is not permitted to interact with the other students unless absolutely required for her classes. He even objects to her spending time alone with her father. Her father, of all people! He even tries to keep her away from the others in our nest, Mistress! She WANTS to spend time with others, and us, but she is not allowed, except for Alice. When he found out that she had invited Miss Keyria to spend the weekend in her home, alone, and that neither Alice nor he were welcome to be there, I could feel nothing but total possessive rage from him. Like another vampire was trying to steal his kill, not his mate! He actually tried to forbid her from talking to Miss Keyria, right from the very first day they met, Miss Esme. I was seriously concerned that he may injure one of them. That, and the increasing feeling of thirst and obsession he is feeling around her, as well as her growing annoyance and withdrawal when he or Alice are close by. It seemed to get worse over this past week, with Miss Keyria being a human in our nest. Edward is acting like a blood-starved newborn, and Jasper finally could no longer pretend his behavior was safe or acceptable! But today; today his words and intentions pushed both Jasper AND myself to the point of wanting to rip and burn, Mistress!" The Major exclaimed, his eyes flashing red flames in their black depths.

This was very serious, in a terrifyingly dangerous way! Carlisle had told me about Major Whitlock, but _this_ vampire was not one who I had ever seen personally. _This_ man scared me down to my very basic self!

"What did Edward say? And what had he intended to do, Major?" If it was that bad, I may have to arrange for protection for Bella, to keep _her_ safe; from Edward!

"I need to know if Isabella needs to be guarded."

"Edward was going to run back to Miss Isabella's house. He threatened to put her in her place, if he could not prevent her from befriending Miss Keyria. He all but threatened to murder the both of them, or at least teach the humans not to disobey his commands, as he put it. Needless to say, Emmett took exception to those statements! He was about to destroy Edward when I caught up with them, ma'am. It took almost everything I had to calm the situation down, and even then if Master Carlisle and Alice had not called to speak to Edward, I do not think even I could have prevented Edward from doing some type of harm to one or both of the ladies. Thank god, Alice was able to talk him into going to Portland for an overnight shopping trip! Carlisle suggested that Emmett and Jasper return, and run a perimeter for Edward, as we would be able to determine if there were any problems with the ladies safety; and could do so without violating their privacy. Edward wanted us to actually inform them that we would not be allowing the two of them out of the house! And that we would be in the house with them! Emmett called Miss Keyria to tell her to be on the look out, just in case Edward gets away from Alice and returns. She was very angry, both of them were, and they were also afraid of what Edward may do; to them or us, when he does come back tomorrow. Jasper simply could no longer ignore the danger to Miss Bella, and he _had_ to get away once he was assured of her safety. The rage and fear were too much, and it was starting to affect Emmett as well. We did not know that you were here, Mistress, or we would never have projected in the home. Can you ever forgive us?" His face and shoulders were relaxing, the tension slowly ebbing away.

His eyes were not so hard, and the fire was no longer in them. I was right; he, both of them, had held all of this inside for too long. Just being able to speak of his concerns was allowing him to calm himself.

I needed to be more active in ensuring Bella and Keyria's safety and comfort, this much was clear to me. Keyria lived with us, but Bella did not. She has never even been here, or with any of us but Edward or Alice outside of school! Which is odd; if she _is_ Edward's mate, then he should have brought her to our nest, long before now! She does know our secret, and can clearly keep it to herself. I will have to encourage the budding friendship she has began with Keyria. It will be good for both of the girls to have someone to talk to - in private! I can see that I will need to speak to Carlisle; he will need to speak to Edward about his actions, and if necessary, order him to back off some!

"Major, are you doing better now? Is Jasper as well? I need to be able to speak to both of you before I can make any plans for the continued care and safety of Bella, as well as ensuring that Edward and Alice do not interfere with those arrangements. What would your suggestions be, and Jasper's? I will want to consult with my Carlisle as well, but if we have tentative plans of action in advance, we can be confident of our success." I knew that Jasper would be listening, and speaking to the Major by the fact that there were patches of amber showing in his eyes now.

His smile, and the relief that suddenly flooded the room, let me know just how worried he is about Bella; more than I think he realized.

"Is Jasper ready to return now?"

He looked up at me, his eyes gold and black spots, and gave me a little half-grin, half-smirk.

"I think I should let you in on a little secret, Miss Esme. A secret only my child and brother Peter is aware of. Both Jasper _and_ the Major are here, together. Neither one more dominant; working and speaking as one. You are the only other person who knows about this. Tell Carlisle; he needs to know, but make sure that no other person finds out, please. Even that evil cow Maria never found out about this; I've kept this quiet for over a century. This is how I can plan so well, and am able to hide from Alice and Edward at times. We will both be here until Keyria and Isabella both are turned. I will need to feed more often, but I can keep Jasper's golden-amber eye color. It may be a shade or two darker, and tend toward reddish, but it shouldn't be too apparent. So, what did you have in that delightfully devious mind of yours, Esme?" I knew immediately that this was my brother, my nest mate.

The Major _never_ called me by my name without a title in front of it; he would never use contradictions or tease me in _any_ way either! But the combining of his personas; _that_ was something I did _not_ know about! I could grasp the importance of keeping this secret just that - a secret! And if it could keep our busy-body nest members out of the loop, so much the better!

"I will inform Carlisle, of course. Perhaps he should read my journal, and maybe add his own commentary to it? That would seem to be the easiest, and safest, way to give him this information; do you agree?" I asked, needing his consent for Carlisle to read what I am writing about today.

"That, and can you, will you, be normal; the way Jasper usually is? I am not doubting you, my dear, but too much of a difference can tip-off Edward or Alice that something is different."

He grinned, and rubbed his hands together.

"Oh, I can, and actually do. More than you know! Edward is already aware that I will be keeping an annoyingly close eyes on him, and his accomplice Alice. I made _that_ very clear to him, just before I let go of my emotional leash. So, they will not be aware of any others that I may be taking the pulse of. The two of them will be concentrating on not setting me off, so I can freely keep Bella and Keyria safely in my range. I still think something is off about Alice, but until I'm more certain, I won't say or do anything. Em will be a huge help; he's already wanting to remove Edward's head and put him in cold storage for a month or two! I'd be willing to help him if I thought it could keep Bella safe; or even Keyria safer than Em can! I know that Emmett did _tell_ Edward that he would roast hot dogs over his pyre if he even _thought_ about harming or spying on Keyria; and he was _not_ making an idle threat. I will turn Isabella myself before I see Edward's blood lust make a meal of her, Esme! He is barely under control, and he is acting as a hunting rogue would!" Jasper's fears and concerns were quite evident in his words, but more so by the waves of protective feeling he was giving off.

If Edward has _Jasper_ this concerned, then Bella needs to be kept _in_ the nest, and guarded in her house; and _not_ by Edward. An idea was forming in my mind, and if Carlisle approves, I will implement it immediately!

"Jasper, I think I can help in what would be a perfectly normal way. Keyria and Bella are forming a friendship. That is apparent by Bella's invitation to the sleepover this weekend. It would not be good manners on our, or Keyria's part, to fail to ask Bella to visit after school; and to have her spend the next weekend with us, do you not agree? As for her evening and nighttime guard; Carlisle, myself, and you of course can undertake those duties. And, we can restrict Edward and Alice to more reasonable hours, and prohibit his watching her as she sleeps. Would these suggestions mesh with any plans you may have, my dear?" I did notice the relief in the room growing as I spoke, along with the smile on his face.

"Are there any restrictions that need to be placed upon Alice as well? I myself do not think that allowing her to continue to push you, or any of us, into dressing or constant shopping with her. Will that be acceptable?"

"In more ways than you realize, Esme. Not only would that make life easier on the security details, but Bella herself will be _much_ happier. The only way that Alice is able to coerce her into shopping and dressing as she wants Bella to, is with Edward's dazzling. Bella truly cannot stand high fashion, all day shopping sprees, or the unnessicary make-overs that Alice demands! Edward and Alice both use them as ways to exert their complete control over Bella; while making her feel unworthy, incapable, and as if she is not up to the Cullen standard of beauty and behavior. _That_ has got to stop, Esme; stop completely! For myself as well, it will no longer be tolerated, in _any_ way!" Irritation shown in his eyes, and on his face.

I noticed his own sense of not being up to the Cullen standard apparent in his words as well. But, I thought he was with Alice?

"Jasper, how can you feel the same sense of not being good enough, or worthy of your mate? Your mate can not cause you to feel this way; it is not possible!" I exclaimed.

"I'm starting to realize that Alice probably isn't my mate, Esme. Yes, I did have feelings for her, and she for me; but over the period of time since Edward met Bella, I have noticed that Alice treats me as he does her. Like a pet, a dress-up doll, or a guard dog. So, how can she and I be mates? That, and the lack of the bond between us that I can feel with Carlisle and yourself, and now with Keyria and Emmett. I don't even think she cares, as long as she can be a Cullen!" Frustration and disenchantment poured off of him, mixed with sadness and a singular feeling of loneliness.

"What you feel from me now Esme, is how Bella feels as well," he stated quietly.

"Just add a feeling of isolation, fear, and annoyance, and you have Bella. That is what we can't allow the two of them to continue doing to her. Or the rest of us." I sat, open-mouthed, just staring at him for a few seconds.

He just made me think of hos my late, un-lamented husband made _me_ feel before his death. If Edward is doing the same things to Bella, then we _must_ give her the immediate and complete protection of the senior members of our nest; and restrict both Edward's and Alice's access to her!

"Jasper, I am going to have to do something I normally would not do, but I feel that I must. Without consulting with Carlisle, I am now issuing an order, for yourself, Major Whitlock, and for Emmett. I will want you to let him know as quickly as you can, so you will contact him by phone as soon as the order is given. Is this clear to you, Jasper Whitlock?" At his startled and wide-eyed nod, I continued.

"You, Emmett, and Keyria will be either with Bella or close by at _all_ times, starting now! If I understood you correctly, Emmett's still on watch close by Bella's home, correct?" At his nod again, I kept going.

"Alice and Edward may object, throw their tantrums, and be generally disagreeable to this next directive, my boy, but that will not change or modify it in any way. You will be her night guardian, making sure that neither of them are in her home, or alone with her. By now, we all know her daily and weekly routine's and activities. No more shopping trips, spa-days, or make-overs unless Isabella herself request one. I will make sure that Keyria invites her to our home, and to all of our family outings. Until Isabella Swan is a vampire, she is _never_ to be out of the sight of one of the four of us. Is that agreeable, Major?" Not that he was being given much choice, but I did think that he needed to be given the chance to change something if he thought it would work better.

"No, Mistress Esme, there is nothing to change about this protection detail. However, if you could have Miss Keyria inform My - I mean, Miss Bella of what we are doing, that would help immensely. She does not like being lied to or kept in the dark. Her cooperation may be needed at times, and if she knows our plan for Keyria and herself, she will be more willing to tolerate any restrictions we may need to put on her. Would you do that?" He asked, looking happier and more relaxed than I had ever seen him.

I also caught the little unconscious slip! Now his anger and protective urges made more sense. I think that one Isabella Swan is a vampire's mate, just not Edward's. That means that Alice is not Jasper's mate after all, and has been lying to us for a very long time about that fact!

"I had planned to ask Keyria to do precisely that, Jasper. I also want you to stop allowing Alice to rule your life, my friend. If you feel the need, I will help you regain your own self, as well as your own space in the house. Will that be of assistance to you as well?" I asked, hoping I was not offending him with my assumption.

He grinned at me, eyes sparkling with glee.

"Esme, my friend, my sister; you have no idea how much easier that would make things for us. No idea! There is an empty guest room and bath next to my study. Perhaps I, we, could take the door and move it; so that there is no access other than through my locked study door? How long would it take to remodel, my dear sister?" He was practically giggling!

"Trust me when I say that within the next week or two, Alice will be throwing me out! As for the tantrums, whining, and complaining; well, I will be giving it back, double! All I will need from you is one: say you are expanding my study/library; and two: when I get kicked out, make it _very_ clear that Alice is only here because of _me_, not as she and Edward think; that I am allowed to live here because of her! You will need to clear that with Master Carlisle, but I have no doubt that he will be agreeable. Is this okay with you? And how long will I have to be a nasty, objectionable male, who has no concept of all the work that Alice has to do to make sure that I'm not left without a roof over my head? Also, before you ask, both Edward and Alice rub those words in my face at every opportunity they can find, or make! It is only recently that I have been made aware of what the two of them try to do, to all of us Esme, no just me." He had a look of hope on his face, as if he was almost begging me to help him with this.

I could not believe what Alice and Edward have been doing! HE WAS RIGHT! They have been doing these things, to _all_ of us, not as overtly as to Bella and Jasper, but they did still try to manipulate our nest the way _they_ wanted. Well! No more! Maybe Emmett's thought to send various body parts across the country was a good idea! Time to finish this up, so Jasper can call Emmett.

"Jasper, brother, it will take about seven to ten days for the expansion and remodel of your study to be complete. I can even have Bella and Keyria assist me with the decor and furniture selection. And, please, make sure that both of them are in your gift training and understanding courses. And the 'vampire 101' training I know you will be giving. Knowledge is power, and the more the both of them know about vampires, and what is and is not accurate, the better off they will be! Find out exactly what Bella has been told, and if she has been given false information, I am to be told at once. Is this acceptable?" I asked, hoping he would agree to these suggestions.

"Oh my god, Esme! Aren't you the most devious and wonderful sister in the world! Those are the most perfect, and most wickedly wonderful ideas you've ever had! The seven to ten day timing is just right; nine or ten days will be best if possible. And yes, please have Bella and Keyria help. Bella has similar taste in color, and books to me; and Little Miss.. I mean Keyria, can help her a lot. As for the gift and vampire training, I agree completely with the both of them needing all the information myself, you, Carlisle, and Emmett can give them. I don't think Edward or Alice have given much honest or truthful information to Bella, and I will make sure to find out exactly what the little lady _had_ been told. As soon as I find out, I will tell you. Just make sure you can record my findings." He was bouncing, _bouncing_, in his seat, and the excitement he was throwing off almost had me bouncing as well!

I have never seen, of felt, this degree of happiness and just deviousness from Jasper; not in almost sixty years! I am certainly looking forward to the next few weeks and months.

"Let me call Emmett now, and make sure he knows our orders. I can relieve him in a couple of hours, after I hunt. We didn't have the chance to get in a good hunt before Edward started to be difficult. And I will have to hunt more often from now on, with both of us being present, so to speak. You can call Carlisle while I speak to Em. He needs to know what the plan is concerning Alice and Edward, _before_ the two of them return from Portland Sunday." He smiled and stood up, moving to the far side of my office to make his call.

I got out my cell phone and sent Carlisle a text: _Are you alone? I need to speak with you, privately! Mistress Esme._

My phone rang almost immediately, just enough time had passed for the text to get to his phone.

"Yes, My lady? I am alone; Edward has accompanied Alice to shop in Portland. What can I assist you with, my dear?" He asked.

"Can you meet me in Olympia in about an hour? At the usual place? It is _extremely_ urgent and important. I will need you to be prepared to look over my journal for any mistakes, and make any corrections to it if you think it nessicary." I said, knowing that he would understand and be instantly on alert.

"Certainly, my dearest. Perhaps we can enjoy a hunt with each other while we are out. I am about thirty minutes away from there now. I will wait for you, my mate." He said, letting me know that he understood what I was telling him was not to be made public; to Alice's sight or Edward's hearing.

"Make sure that you are careful on your way. I love thee, and adore thee, my precious delight. Until I see your beautiful face, in Olympia, sweet Esme."

"And I see your handsome visage, my darling Carlisle." I said, hanging up the phone.

I looked at Jasper, who had just disconnected with Emmett.

"Will Emmett be good to stand watch until you have hunted your fill?" I asked.

He smirked a little as he replied.

"Oh yes. He surprised a bear on his second perimeter sweep, so he's good for a bout the next week or so. He also spoke to Keyria, and let her know that he and I will be keeping Eddie out of their hair. He did say that Bella was overjoyed to have a free weekend. His opinion is that not having to deal with Edward or Alice is a great relief to her, and that she was over the moon about that fact. If there isn't anything else, I'll be off to hunt myself now. Have a good evening with your mate, Esme. Goodnight."

A/N: So, there it is! To all of our faithful followers and reviewers, have at it! Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully... :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does!

A/N: Alright, put down the pitchforks and torches.. Here is an update at last! Warning though, it contains an orange.. I say orange because it's only a little citrusy, not quite a whole lemon.. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 10

Keyria POV

I wasn't ready for all this, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out exactly why my last name was the same as the one in the history of Forks. But it was there, right in front of my face, so I couldn't really ignore it. Esme Platt. That's what the paper said. The new doctor in Forks and his wife, Esme Platt Cullen. There was only one person I knew named Esme Cullen, and that was my aunt. Esme looked at her feet then back at me, a look of uncertainty on her beautiful face.

"Maybe we can move to the side porch. That way we can see and hear if any of the others come back. You must understand Keyria; most of our nest simply would not accept some things about our family." She looked at me with her brows raised slightly, moving as soon as I started nodding.

We walked around the house to the deck, sitting on either side of the patio table.

"Ask your questions, my dear girl. I will tell you everything I know." She gave me a soft smile, her hand reaching for the pen and notepad she had pulled from her little garden tote.

"Well, when we were doing our research, I found an old article in a newspaper. A paper from when Forks was first founded. It was about the town finally getting a doctor, with his wife as a nurse. A Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Platt Cullen. There was a picture as well, with the both of you. There was no mistaking it either, I know it was you. What I would like to know is why your last name was Platt; and how mine is now." I looked at her closely, ready to catch anything in her actions that would lead to her lying.

I was pretty sure I already knew what the deal was, but I was having a hard time believing it.

She looked at me for a moment, like she was looking into the past.

"You are the only living descendent of myself and my husband, Carlisle David Cullen. We had originally planned to tell you about our family this summer, and we had also thought that your parents would be here to verify the information. You are our great-granddaughter, Keyria, and you look exactly like I did as a human; except for your eyes. You have David's eyes, Carlisle's human eyes. I am sorry that we did not tell you sooner, but there are certain, um, difficulties that we were not expecting. One being the early arrival of yourself; the way that Edward and Alice have reacted to your being here; and we most certainly had no idea that you might have the gift that you do! You are one-eighth vampire by blood. I will tell you that neither Carlisle nor I had any idea that I could become pregnant, or carry the baby to term. It is commonly thought that vampires cannot reproduce, except by turning a human. David was an adult by the age of seven in human years. When we moved here the first time, he was in college, his third year of medical school. He met your grandmother at the end of WWII. They had a son, Michael. Michael was in graduate school, for the second time, when he met your mother. You were born three years later. You are the only girl ever born into our family, so for us to not know of your gift was not deliberate. We just had no idea that you could be gifted. And, since you had never been around vampires until now, no one else knew it either." She explained without pause; probably not wanting to drag it out any longer than needed.

I breathed deeply, looking at the table in a slight shock. No, not at the table, through the table. I was spaced out, my mind not quite registering everything I'd just heard yet. I was a Platt, Esme was a Platt. She was a Platt when she had her son; Carlisle's son, David. David was my grandfather; his son Michael was my father. It was my father's name, and I'd heard him and mom talk about grandpa David. I think I even saw him once, when I was very, very little.

Man, my head was hurting. I was still trying to make sense of all this. Esme stayed quiet, a small smile on her lips as she waited for me to process everything.

"So you and Carlisle really are my family. Not just an Aunt and Uncle I've never heard of before; but honest to god family. And I'm part vampire." I paused, making statements that sounded questioning.

"Are you joking with me? Is this just some twisted, messed up story you guys made up just to fuck with my head? You really expect me to believe this shit, don't you?" I was near standing, uncaring of Esme's shocked expression.

She cleared her throat and set her face, folding her hands in her lap.

"Firstly, my dear Keyria, this is no joke. No one is trying to mess with your head at all. Carlisle and I truly are your great-grandparents, and you are part vampire by blood. We have records of everything, notorized and filed away outside of the house. We would be more than happy to show them to you, but only when it's just the three of us. Secondly," and she rose to her feet, fingertips pressing into the table;

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would mind your language, please. I realize that you are upset and have just received rather unbelievable news, but that is no reason to curse." She wasn't mean or even harsh, but through her quiet voice I was able to tell my outburst had hurt her.

I bowed my head and whispered softly, picking at my fingers.

"I'm sorry. I really thought it was just a crazy story to maybe run me off or something. I know not everyone's happy I mated to Emmett." I didn't look at her, I just felt too horrible to do that.

"Why on earth would we want to be rid of you? We feared the worst when your parents vanished, thinking of what would happen to you should anyone object to you coming here. As for you and Emmett becoming mates; I can guarantee you that Carlisle and myself are more than happy with it. As for anyone else not liking it, it is not their decision. As long as both you and Emmett are happy, then everything else can be overlooked." She stepped around the table, that warm smile making me believe she was telling me the truth.

She placed a hand on my shoulder and I finally brought my eyes to hers.

"So, do I call you guys mamaw and papaw now?" I couldn't help myself, the seriousness of the conversation was just getting under my skin.

I was glad to hear her laugh, even better when she shook her head. It would have been pretty damn strange to call them that; they barely looked old enough to have kids supposedly in their teens!

"No, sweetheart. Just keep calling us Aunt and Uncle for now. As I said, not everyone in the house knows and they would not be happy about it either. We have to wait until the right time to inform the rest of the family, just so we can be sure you are safe." She hugged me to her side, moving slowly back into the house.

"Alright, but I'm still not quite sure I believe it. Maybe after I see the papers and stuff." I looked at her and she nodded, not the least bit nervous.

That told me she was being truthful, and I felt even better for being here now.

Emmett POV

Ho-lee shit! I almost didn't believe what I heard; and if it hadn't been Esme saying it I wouldn't have. So Ria _wasn't_ just an orphaned human kid; she was their granddaughter! Well, great-granddaughter. I didn't know Esme's baby lived, much less that _Carlisle_ had been the father. I knew he saved her from dying, but I had always thought it was from some kind of disease of something.

I couldn't believe that my sweet, strange Ria was really related to them. Like, legit, legal, truly related. It wasn't just paperwork and stories for her, it was all real. Surreal, if you ask me. This was totally something out of a sci-fi flick, or a fantasy book or something. It was like, super cool but at the same time kinda super weird. But hey, she was my girl no matter what. I just _really_ had to make sure she didn't get hurt now. Esme would tear me apart with a smile on her face if Ria got hurt and I could've stopped it. Just that thought sent shivers down my spine.

I had to focus though; Esme said that not everyone would like the family ties here, and I had a pretty damn good idea who that would be myself. Ol Eddie boy would be furious if he knew. Guy was already having issues over her _living_ with us; I'd hate to see his reaction finding out she was actually their family. I'd have o make sure I only had stupid shit in my head when he's home. Don't need him finding out cause he can't keep himself outta everyone's head.

That was my favorite weakness of his, though. The fact that he could only read what you were actively thinking; not the stuff that's deeper. I fucked with him a lot like that, and I honestly think he doesn't even bother with me half the time anymore. Still though, had to be extra careful or my Ria.

I know she'll talk to me about though, I can just feel it. I'll have to make sure we go somewhere else to do it though, and I'd have to tell her why. I mean, I know he can't read her much anyway; but I don't want one of the stray thoughts he does catch being about that. I'd kill him just on principle.

I backed out to the main menu on Black Ops, Ria was coming upstairs and I wanted to be ready for her. My smile faded a little when she came in and shut the door, she looked deep in thought about the recent news.

"Alright Mac, do your best. I seriously need to shoot something... repeatedly." She sounded tired and she just kinda plopped down beside me.

I knew playing the game wouldn't get her mind off things, but I had an idea on something that might.

"Forget the game, babe. Come here." I tossed the controller to the floor and pulled her to me, my lips brushing against her hair.

I ran my fingertips along the bottom of her shirt, easing it up her back slowly. She stiffened a little and looked up at me.

"Mac, I... I'm not sure if um... I don't think that's..." I shook my head and hugged her close.

"Don't worry, Ria. I'm not going to do anything like that. Just lay down on your belly, okay? And relax." I shifted from under her, pulling her shirt over her head before she laid down.

I took a deep breath and savored her scent; this was going to be hard as hell. My fingers brushed along her lower spine, a smile on my lips as I took in those cute little dimples on her back. I straddled her carefully, keeping myself hovered slightly above her. Moving my hands slowly up her back, I groaned a little as she shivered against me. I rubbed her shoulders and her back, getting more aroused with every moan she made. She rolled beneath me, her back now on the couch. Her breasts rose and fell in shuddering breaths; goosebumps raising on that warm, creamy soft skin. She bit her lip a little, her eyes locking on mine.  
"Emmett?" Her voice was a soft whisper, a blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, baby?" I leaned closer, my chest lightly pressing against hers.

"The rubbing was good, but not distracting enough. Um, maybe we should just play some games after all." She lowered her eyes, her fingers playing along my arms.

Not distracting enough, huh? Well, I could certainly do better than that. I gave her a smirk before I claimed her lips, my tongue snaking between them smoothly. She stiffened at first, melting beneath me within seconds. I shifted my weight, lifting her legs around my waist. I slid my arms beneath her, holding her to my body as I ravaged her mouth.

She was so warm and soft, I swear I could completely lose myself in this single moment. Apparently she was losing herself too. Her legs tightened around me, her fingers tugging at my hair as she writhed. I felt her grinding her hips into me, my dick rubbing against her hot body. I pulled my mouth from hers, my face nuzzling against her neck.

"Ria... we really shouldn't..." I breathed against her.

She shook her head, pulling my face back to hers.

"No...please..." She pleaded, kissing me again.

I groaned again, pressing myself harder into her. I couldn't give her exactly what she wanted, but by damn I was gonna give her a good taste of what she'd get later! My hands moved around her; one tangling in her hair while the other eased to her left breast. Her soft skin felt like silk in my hand, my fingers tracing around the edge of her bra. She moaned in my mouth, pressing herself harder against me.

I tugged on her bra, tearing it from her body easily. I left her lips and trailed down her neck. She arched against me when my tongue flicked over her nipple, her hands clenching my hair. I kissed and sucked, her chest quivering with every touch. I moved down her body, licking and kissing over her belly. She was squirming, her hands both pulling and pushing my shoulders. I looked up at her, that hot flush across her face turned me on even more.

"Do you want me to stop, Ria?" I smiled at her, still looking at her as I bent my head to kiss her waist.

"No...ye.. no.. I don't know. I mean, I do but I don't..." She laughed a little, her hips bumping against my shoulders.

"I won't go all the way baby, I just wanna give you a little bit. But if you want me to stop, I will." I propped myself up on my elbows, making sure she knew I would.

She shook her head, her legs tightening against my sides.

"No, I don't want you to stop. It feels too good for that. I'm just not sure I'm ready for anything else yet." She pulled herself up, leaning down to put kisses over my head.

Smirking, I pushed her back again.

"Alright, babe. I ain't gonna do anything you don't want me to, so just enjoy it." I gave her a slight wink and shifted down the couch again.

I ran my hands down her body, brushing over her nipples on the way. I smiled seeing those rosy tips forming tight little buds. Instant reaction was the best. I knew I would be straining and aching for release myself; but this was not about me. She wanted a distraction, so I was gonna give it to her.

My lips trailed along her tender skin, skimming the waistband of her jeans. That was a major thing I liked about her; she wasn't a fashion freak. I smiled as I looked at her, my fingers tugging slowly at the button as I waited for any sign that she wanted me to stop. She bit her lip and raised her hips a little, letting me slide her jeans from her toned and incredibly sexy legs. She bent her knees, almost like she was trying to hide her body from me now.

I stood from the couch then knelt beside her, running my hand along her arm softly.

"Keyria. You don't have to hide your body from me. You're sexy and in really good shape. I love every inch of your body with clothes on, so I'm gonna love it without 'em." I smiled and kissed her deeply.

I stood again and stripped myself quickly, just leaving my boxer-briefs on. I loved the way her eyes got wide when she looked at me; my arousal increasing from just that. Her eyes stopped at my crotch, widening even more with a little hint of fright. She cleared her throat and looked at me, a bright blush across her cheeks.

"I didn't know they could be that big. It's gonna hurt really bad when we actually do it, isn't it?" She was trying to smile, but I could tell it concerned her.

I nodded slightly, leaning closer to her.

"Yes it will, baby. But I'm really not even that big; I'm about average really." I chuckled a little, hoping it would relax her a bit.

Her blush only deepened though, spreading down her neck as her eyes shot to mine.

"Average!? _That's_ average? It doesn't even look like it'd be able to fit!" She was sitting up now, a little smile on her face that I was guessing came from a bit of shock.

Her eyes flickered back over me, biting her bottom lip. I would definitely say I was a little confused; surely she'd experimented a little already. After all, she was 18 and kids usually were already pretty active in these areas in this day and age. I rocked back on my heels a little and cocked my head to the side.

"Ria, are you a virgin or something?" I was honestly expecting her to say no, so I was pretty shocked when she nodded her head.

"Yeah. I mean, I've kissed guys before. But I've never done anything else until you. You're uh, the first guy I've ever um, seen, too." Her eyes drifted down my body before she looked away.

The anger I had felt when she said she's kissed other guys was still there, just not as bad since I knew I would be her first for everything else.

"Well, I can say that I'm glad you are. But I did think that you'd already messed around before. I mean, you are eighteen; and you kinda react to me like to know what you're doing." I smiled at her when her face went a little shocked.

I leaned up over her, kissing along her shoulder and neck.

"I believe you, baby. Just a little surprised, that's all." I whispered against her ear, smiling when I felt her pulse quicken and her body shiver.

"I want you to be completely ready for me when I take you, so I will wait as long as I need to." I could feel her holding her breath as I spoke, the slightest moan from her throat making ME shiver.

"What if I'm still human when I'm ready for you? Won't that be hard for you?" She had twisted herself around, her legs around my waist as she looped her arms around me.

She nuzzled against my neck for a second, then brought her eyes to mine. There was concern in her eyes, but no fear.

"Baby, I won't lie to you. It would be hard, but I would change you right then if I had to. I will never hurt you, and I won't try to rush into something you're not ready for yet." I kissed her lightly, shifting myself lower against her body.

"Thank you, Emmett. I know I want you to be my first, I'm just not sure when." She smiled at me, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling.

"Oh I'll be your first whenever you want me. But I'm going to be your last and only too." I chuckled a little, her chiming laugh mixing with my own deep roll.

"Good, cause I expect the same. Well, not being your first, obviously. But I'm your last and only now too, no matter what happens." Her tone had gotten a little serious, her voice s softer whisper.

"Nothing is going to happen baby. We'll be together for eternity, even if you don't change." I kissed her deeply when she smiled at me, almost feeling the care she had for me.

But care didn't really feel like the right word. The feeling was more intense; deeper than just care.

She was pressing against me as her tongue swirled around mine. Apparently our conversation was over! I smiled in the kiss, my hands moving under that wonderful ass. Her mouth left mine and she trailed kisses over my jaw, stopping right below my right ear. I swear I almost came when she licked me there; that hot, wet tongue flicking over that sensitive spot. Her lips parted and I melted against her as she sucked softly; tensing quickly when I felt the sharp sting of a bite.

"Ria!..." I rasped out her name, falling silent when she lightly shook her head.

She wasn't letting me go, that was being made very clear! Her head tipped to the side, the tender flesh of her neck exposed to me. I fought the urge to bite her back, knowing this was not the time to change her. She pulled on my arms, nodding her head barely.

Did she know she was doing this? Was she asking me to change her or something? I felt a little relief mixed with emptiness when I felt her mouth leave my neck.

"Do it, Emmett. Feed from me. Leave your mark." She had whispered, but there was a commanding tone in her voice.

I honestly didn't think twice, especially when her teeth slid right back into her bite on my neck. I groaned out a rumbling growl, breathing in her euphoric scent before I clamped my teeth into her soft skin.

Ecstasy exploded through my body as her blood flowed across my tongue, a moan vibrating my neck as she ground her hips against me. She tasted SO GOOD! My mind reeled, her taste reminded me of home in the summer when I was human; the picnics we would take up in the mountains of Tennessee. The taste of moms gingerbread cookies still in my mouth when I'd get a drink from the honeysuckle creek. The water was crisp and cool; sweetened because of the honeysuckle's that grew there. The juice and the flowers would fall in the water, making t sweet to the taste. That mixture, the cookies and the sweet water, was one of a kind. It was home to me.

Then there was that tang of summer crab-apples. That was more than enough proof that she WAS part vampire. I knew that tang was the venom in her body, and I really felt like I was drinking heaven.

Alice POV

Oh my god; this weekend has been like, totally crazy. And I just know that Edward and I are going to be found out; especially if he can't loosen up a little. And Bella! I can't believe she let Carlisle and Jasper keep us away! I would have sworn she'd object, but she let them control her like it was nothing! I seriously had to talk to that girl about what was right and what wasn't.

We finally got back to the house when Edward's face scrunched up and he bolted out of the car. I followed right behind him, confused at what could have possibly make him do that.

"Esme! Are you just going to sit there and let your son kill her!?" He was yelling, standing in front of Esme who looked... unbothered.

"Eddie, what..?" I started to ask what was going on, but stopped short when she stood up.

"Oh Edward, relax. Stop being such a prude, won't you? He isn't going to kill her. They're mates, and she's still human. She gave herself to him, asked him to do it even. It _is_ what a mate will do if one is still human. She's perfectly fine; in fact, she is most likely enjoying herself right now." She finished her little speech and walked around him, heading into the living room.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was Emmett drinking Keyria's blood right now? And she was supposedly doing it willingly? No... this was just too much.

"Are you kidding me, Esme? We only feed from animals for a reason! And you're letting him do _that_? You have to stop him! Before it's too late!" I moved to her side quickly, gently grabbing her arm.

"Oh please. He isn't going to hurt her, and he is not going to revert back to human hunting. If you do not believe me, ask them yourselves." She smiled at me and waved her hand behind her.

They were coming down the stairs, hand in hand like they hadn't done anything at all. Keyria's face was a little red, and she had a freshly sealed bite mark on her neck. Emmett was sporting a bite too, but it was extremely faint. I wondered for a moment how she even managed to break his marble-hard skin without losing her teeth; but I was brought back by a low growl from Edward.

"What were you thinking, Emmett? Did you lose control of yourself? Is that why you were drinking from her like a heathen?" Edward was getting in his face, and Emmett didn't like it.

Emmett moved Keyria behind him, his face hard as he spoke.

"I'm only telling you this once, Ed. I wasn't hurting her, and I wasn't going to. She asked me to do it. Well, told me to is more like it. But anyway, it's what she wanted so I gave it to her. I'm not gonna drink anyone else, so get your panties untwisted." He finished and then nuzzled Keyria against him.

"I still don't think it's right. It's too risky. You could snap and then we'd have to leave again. And you could kill her, not even meaning to." I tried to sound like I cared, but it might have come out just a little snarky.

Emmett growled at me and stepped forward, only to be stopped by Keyria. She patted his chest and smiled at him, turning toward me with a smile. I raised my brows, wondering how pathetic she was going to be in defending him.

"Look, I want it. Period. He isn't going to kill me. We've already talked about that and if it ever got out of hand, he'll change me right then. And is shouldn't make any difference to you what he does to me, so just ignore it if you don't like it." She finished with a smile, not quite as pathetic as I thought but still pretty bad.

No spunk. This girl would make a pushover as a vampire; probably too scared to even move.

"I just don't see how you could even think of letting him do that though. I mean, you know how risky that is, don't you?" My fake concern was almost enough to make me sick, but it was something I'd have to do.

She glared at me. Like, an honest-to-god, 'I'm going to kill you' glare. She turned to Esme and I waited for the explosion with a smile. At least it wasn't me.

"I'm so sorry, Aunt Esme, but this is long overdue from me." She tipped her head at Esme, then rounded back on me.

"Look, bitch. He doesn't scare me. You don't even scare me. I'm not afraid to die if I'm with him. Hell, I'd be happy to go if it happened while he was fucking my brains out! What happens between me and him is none of your damn business, so back the fuck off!" She was up in my face and I actually took a step back.

Keyria was kinda scary when she was mad. I didn't even think she was capable of being that scary; but when her eyes got darker, I knew she wasn't playing around. I looked at Esme, my face wide in shock. She was shaking her head, but she stepped forward and I felt a little better. She wouldn't let Keyria talk to me like that; I could count on that from Esme.

"Okay girls. Let's back off and calm down a little. We have some stuff we need to talk about today anyway, now that Alice and Edward are here. Let me call Carlisle and let him know; and everyone can just take a few minutes to chill before he gets here."

I couldn't believe it! Not even a harsh word at Keyria! I stepped forward to say something, but stopped when Esme looked at me. It was that look a mother would give her child when they got in trouble.

I huffed and blurred out of the room. Upstairs, I figured changing my outfit and fixing my make-up would help me relax a little. Prepping was almost as therapeutic as shopping. Not quite as good, but almost.

Jasper POV

"Carlisle, I know Esme spoke to you about some things that we needed to do; but I feel as though there are some things I should tell you myself." I pulled my eyes from Bella's window, looking at Carlisle like a man should.

He raised his brows slightly, cocking his head toward me while he kept watch on the door.

"What is it, Jasper? Have you thought of something else that needs to be done?" He seemed rather calm, so at least I wasn't projecting very much.

"Not exactly, Carlisle. More just something I feel you should hear from myself; not just from Esme." I kept my voice low as I moved silently to another tree.

He waited expectantly and I settled on a lower branch before continuing.

"Alice and I are not mates; and I also believe that Bella and Edward are not as well." It was a simple statement, but I felt much better saying it.

"Yes, Esme told me your thoughts on both matters, and I would have to agree where it concerns Alice and yourself. But would you care explaining why you feel Bella and Edward are not?" He didn't sound disbelieving, just more curious about my point of view in the matter.

"Their emotions. The emotional state between them is nothing like the other mates in the household share. There is a certain level of attraction and care, but there is no true concern. They do not have the secure and content feeling that I have noticed in any other mated pair. There is also a high level of annoyance, aggravation and at times anger from Bella. I could understand it occasionally, but they are almost a constant undercurrent in her." It was just about the same thing I had told Esme, but Carlisle seemed to be thinking about it deeply.

"Do you think it could be because she is still human? That would surely affect the emotions between them." I was shaking my head before he had even finished.

"No. It has nothing to do with Bella still being human. I thought the same thing at first; but since Keyria arrived and Emmett mated to her, I no longer see that as a valid reason. Keyria still has that constant safe and content feeling that I haven't felt from Bella." He thought about that for a moment and I felt a strong wave of almost guilt from him.

What in the world did Carlisle have to feel guilty about concerning this situation? His emotion changed slightly to apologetic as he looked at me.

"I am terribly sorry we didn't tell you sooner, and I sincerely hope you will understand that it was for safety reasons why we did not. Keyria is not human. Not completely anyway. She is one-eighth vampire, and the story of her existence and her place among us is one best told elsewhere. Do you think Keyria's vampire part has something to do with the difference in emotion?" At least now that feeling of guilt made more sense, and it also explained a few things regarding little miss Keyria.

I took a moment to really absorb what he told me, trying to adjust the views on emotion between Bella and Keyria again. I shook my head and rocked on my heels.

"No. When it comes to the mate bond, Keyria would be considered human. Her slight vampire instincts didn't effect the way she pulled to Emmett. There should still be no difference between the girls' emotional state when it comes to their mate. Plus, there's another emotion from Bella that I based most of my conclusion on. She's afraid of Edward, Carlisle." I spoke my last words in a whisper, looking straight in Carlisle's startled eyes through the darkness.

"Afraid of him? Are you sure about that emotion, Jasper? Mates are never fearful of each other. Ever. There is nothing a vampire can do to scare his or her mate, no matter what it may be." There was a tone of uncertainty and doubt lacing his words.

"I am sure, Carlisle. I live, breathe, and soak up emotions; so I know I am not wrong. Bella is not Edward's mate." I felt reassurance from him and smiled, knowing my next sliver of news an interesting little talk.

Carlisle looked at me for a few seconds, brows furrowed a little and I felt a small portion of confusion from him.

"Why exactly are you telling me all of this again? I was able to discern this information from reading Esme's journal. So forgive me if I seem rude, but unless there is something going on that wasn't in her writings, we need to cut this conversation off and focus on out watch." His words may have sounded rather harsh to someone else's hearing, but I knew from his emotions that he was simply wanting to ensure both of us were focused enough in case something happened.

But he needed to know; and I was fairly sure that Esme was already beginning to figure it out. I nodded once, and turned back to Bella's window.

"I'm telling you this again because I know why Edward isn't Bella's mate. They aren't mates because I am her true mate, not Edward." I smiled slightly as I waited for the feeling of shock from him; but when it didn't come, my face went slack.

"I know, Jasper." It was simple, like I had just pointed out the obvious or something.

He looked at me, with one of those expressions that a person makes when they've been asked a rather obvious question.

"Really, Jasper? I'm 404 years old including mu human years, and I study out kind for information about the species. I have seen many mated pairs, both before and after the process. Do you really think I would not have recognized the connection in someone in my own family? The only reason Keyria and Emmett's mating took me slightly by surprise is because it happened so quickly after they met. Are you going to tell her, assuming she doesn't already know?" Well, for someone who practically lives off emotion, I completely missed any clue that someone knew.

I was a little flabbergasted, actually' and at a slight loss for words.

"Um, no. I don't want to tell her, I want her to figure it out and realize it on her own. She has been forced to believe too many things already, simply based on what Alice and Edward have told her. I want her to find out and believe it for herself, in her own time. I couldn't bring myself to do that to her as well." I was shaking my head, leaning against the tree.

It felt pretty good not keeping it to myself; and I couldn't wait for the day she realized it as well.

Keyria POV

My god, I was really beginning to think that today would never end. I mean first it was the talk with Esme about me being their great-granddaughter; and the fact that Alice and Edward both would probably shit kittens if they found out the wrong way. Edward more so than Alice. Then of course there was that really intense, although slightly embarrassing, time with Emmett. I still can't really believe he had thought I wasn't a virgin. I know most girls my age would have lost it years ago, but I just never felt right even thinking about it. Well, until I met him anyway. Now it seems like that's all I ever think about.

And now we're all waiting for Carlisle to get home. Apparently there are some things that need discussed concerning Bella; some of which that might lead to a little bit of an uproar. Poor Eddie isn't going to be too happy.

I wasn't exactly sure why I had to be here, but Emmett just smiled and pulled me onto his lap with a kiss.

"I know why you have to be here, but why me? Couldn't I just go play some games or something?" I whispered, looking up at Emmett.

He just shook his head and grinned. Great; what did he know that I didn't?

"Sorry babe, but that's a no go. You need to be here too, just like everyone else." He wrapped his arms around me right as Carlisle walked in.

He didn't look too good honestly; rather tired if I hadn't known better. Carlisle still moved gracefully to Esme's side; his head resting neatly next to her for a moment of peace before he looked at the rest of us sitting there.

"It has come to my recent attention that there may be some concerns regarding both Bella and Keyria's safety and comfort within the family." He gazed pointedly at Edward then Alice; slowly looking to Emmett and myself last.

I wasn't exactly sure where my safety was a concern; Emmett stayed by my side practically every second of every day. But, if Carlisle was concerned, I wouldn't say anything against it.

"What do you mean by their safety? I haven't seen either of them being harmed or getting hurt badly. Why wouldn't they be safe if I haven't seen anything?" Alice's squeaky little voice prattled on quickly, her golden eyes locked on Carlisle.

"I am not completely sure where the threat is coming from, but Jasper has felt fear from both of the young ladies in the past few days. That is enough for me to become concerned about it." He dipped his head a little, obviously not wanting to look at anyone first and give the wrong impression of accusing that person.

Emmett nudged me a little in question and I shook my head just barely enough for him to feel it. Edward and Alice both looked guilty, their eyes shifting from one spot to another.

Edward finally brought himself to look at Carlisle, his brows drawn together in a scowl.

"And just where might Jasper be? Shouldn't he be present as well for this 'safety meeting'?" Yep, he even used air quotes.

Alice started looking around; apparently she hadn't even noticed her mate was missing. I smiled a little at the irony of it; a seer not noticing someone's missing. Classic.

"I sent him to keep an eye on the Swan residence while we had this discussion. He is better prepared to face anything on his own; plus, Esme and I can fill him in on the details later. Besides, Bella does not really interact much with Jasper, so this really wouldn't include him much." I could tell by the way he spoke that what he said probably wasn't entirely true.

Surprisingly, Edward didn't say anything. He actually looked like he agreed with Carlisle's comment; and that actually kind of scared me a little.

"But what about his control? You KNOW he hasn't been living like us for long. What if he snaps while he's watching her? Isn't THAT outside the realm of keeping her safe?" Alice really did look concerned; along with a little confused.

Now Esme looked concerned, her expression more motherly than ever.

"Alice, have you seen Jasper losing his control? If you have seen this happening then we would certainly need to bring him back right away. I would _never_ leave one of my children on their own if I had _any_ concerns for their control. So please, Alice; _have_ you seen our Jasper losing his control?" Just the way she spoke made it clear to me that she honestly didn't have any doubts on Jasper's control.

Alice shook her head and looked down. Well, at least that wasn't surprising. Of course she hadn't seen anything, she just wanted to cause even more drama.

"Well then, I see no need to bring him home. Until there is _truly_ a reason to be concerned, Jasper will be fine watching out for Bella." Esme's comment had an air of finality to it; and everyone simply nodded in reply.

Carlisle breathed deeply, straightening himself a little more on the loveseat he and Esme shared. This was it; the time was here for the actual conversation to take place.

"Things need to change in our family; on everyone's part. My first suggestion for this change does concern and involve Edward and Bella." Edward's eyes widened, then narrowed as he stared right at Carlisle.

"Why are you doing this? You know it isn't safe now that she knows; she HAS to be with me. There is no other way, Carlisle." I guess Edward must have heard what Carlisle was thinking before he could say anything about it.

"Now hold on, Edward. You only heard part of my plan. Yes, I do want Isabella and yourself to split up. Not because I wish to see either of you unhappy, but because I know the two of you are not truly mates. Both of you should be free to find your other halves; not tied together simply because of a secret you both carry with you. I intend to keep Bella as a part of this family, but only if she chooses to stay. My guess would be that she will continue interacting within our family though. She is already close with Alice and yourself, and she is getting closer to Keyria now as well. I hope you will explain this to Bella; make sure she knows that she is still a part of our family?" He raised his brows a little and Edward looked like he really had to think about the situation.

He nodded slowly, his head bowing slightly.

"I will do as you suggest, Carlisle. I only hope you are correct in believing that she will still want to be a part of this family." He sounded angry and his eyes were dark, but Carlisle only nodded.

"I know she will, son. But, she does need to interact with other in this family to be comfortable. So, from now on, SHE will decide on who she speaks to and spends her time with. Alice, no more constant hovering around her. You need to let her have time to herself." Carlisle spoke gently, but Alice looked truly hurt.

"But I _need_ a girl to hang out with. I can only make-over myself so much, you know. But, I guess if I can't do my shopping trips and spa days with Bella all the time, I'll just have to find someone else then." She gave me a look this time; one that seemed hopeful.

I held back a laugh and shook my head.

"Sorry Alice. I don't really like shopping and spa's honestly kinda creep me out. Maybe one day, but I wouldn't count on it soon." It wasn't a total lie about the spa though; all those naked bodies running around couldn't possibly be sanitary.

Alice looked a little mad now, and I actually started feeling bad about turning her down again.

"Maybe you could talk to Mike Newton's girlfriend; you know, that preppy blonde girl? I heard she was actually kind of envious of you, and how pretty you are. I think she would be more than happy to do that girly stuff." I smiled weakly; feeling better when I saw her smile.

She didn't say anything else, but she seemed satisfied with the suggestion. Esme cleared her throat then, shifting herself more to the edge of the loveseat.

"There is something else that needs to be discussed, Alice. We know that you and Jasper are not mates as well. Now, I am sure you have a very good reason for telling us that you were; but that can be explained in time. For now though, I think it is important that the two of you separate. Just like Edward and Bella, both of you should be free to find your mates. You do not have to rush though; I know it will take a little time to build another room for you." Surprisingly, Alice hardly looked bothered at having to break up with Jasper.

"I just don't want him treated differently because we aren't together, though. I knew you wouldn't have accepted him so well if he hadn't been with me; that's why I told him we were mates. But, if he'll still be part of the family without me, I will tell him the truth and break up with him." She seemed so sure of herself that I figured most of it was something she had seen in a vision one time.

Esme shook her head quickly, one hand on Carlisle's knee to keep him from speaking.

"I am afraid you have that slightly backwards, Alice. It wasn't Jasper we had a hard time accepting; it was you. Had you come to us on your own, I am sorry to say that we most likely would have turned you away. It is a horrible thing to say, but it is the truth. Of course, not that we have gotten to know you, we are glad that you are here." Esme spoke sweetly, but even that didn't keep the anger from Alice's eyes.

She stood up quickly, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"That is NOT what I saw! I will dump Jasper, and I'll be happy for it too. Once you see his change without me, you'll know I was right! I couldn't stand his southern cowboy stuff anyway. And all those scars? Disgusting... Honestly, I'll be glad not having to see them anymore. Just don't say I didn't warn you." With a huff, she stormed away in another classic Alice tantrum.

I hadn't seen that reaction coming. Alice always clung to Jasper, like she couldn't stand being away from him. Maybe all this was a defense thing though, and inside she was really hurting. Who knows with that girl; she gets more complicated everyday.

I just hoped they didn't say something like that to me; I'd move out before I even thought of leaving Emmett.  
Edward shifted in his seat, an uncomfortable look on his face.

"How could you ignore a warning like that? Not to mention hurting someone you claim as a daughter?" He was glaring at Carlisle, his hands clenched tightly in fists.

"Edward, you heard what she said as did the rest of us. If she had truly cared for him, her concern would not have been over what would happen without her. We will listen to her warning and keep an eye on Jasper; but I do not believe he will become what she claims. If, by chance, he does we will take immediate action to resolving the issue. Now, you look as though you should hunt. Why don't you see if Alice needs to as well and go together? I will encourage you both to stay north of the house though. Carlisle and I picked up a scent that was not familiar to either of us. Vampire, but unknown; so stay clear for now." Esme smiled at Edward, who seemed to calm down as she spoke.

He stood slowly and looked at the ceiling, smiling slightly.

"Of course, Esme. Until we know who it is, we'll stay near the house. Please keep an eye on Jasper though; I really wouldn't want this particular vision of hers coming true." He spoke sincerely and nodded once, flashing out of the room.

Emmett shifted beneath me and I stood; only to be pulled back into his lap again.

"Where do you think you're going?" He nipped my ear as he whispered, a deep blush spreading over my cheeks.

"Um, I was gonna go to my room. I thought that was it for this meeting thingy." I frowned a little when he shook his head.

What exactly was left for discussion? It was just me and Emmett left; Jasper was gone and tweedledee and tweedledum were leaving.

"Just give it a minute, babe." His voice wasn't soft and playful now, and I was getting a little worried.

Carlisle tipped his head and shut his eyes; and after a few seconds, he smiled as he looked at us.

"We do have a few more things to talk about, now that Jasper's here." I was confused; Jasper was at Bella's... well, at her house...kinda.

"Don't worry, little miss. You'll get used to all this after a while. Be easier if you changed, but that's up to you of course." I nearly jumped off Emmett's lap.

Jasper's Texan drawl came from nowhere, his body following close behind. My eyes had to be huge by now, especially since he just kinda appeared in front of me.

"All in good time, Jasper. Now, are we clear to speak of other topics?" Carlisle nodded with Jasper, who sat in a black leather arm-chair that looked slightly cracked with age.

"Alright; since Keyria's change has already been brought up, that should be discussed first. Now, have you given it any thought yet, Keyria? There is no rush, but remember you have limited options; unfortunately." Carlisle looked at me sadly.

I knew why too. He was probably terrified I would want to remain human; which would end in him losing his great-granddaughter. I nodded my head, feeling rather strong despite Emmett's stronger self beneath me.

"I have, actually. I at least want to graduate first. After graduation though, I want to change; but I want Emmett to do it. I don't like the other option, so I'm changing." I smiled at them as the seemed to get a little happier.

Even Jasper looked relieved, and Emmett squeezed me.

"I am glad to hear that, Keyria. I mean, not that technically you'll die; but that you've decided to join us. Though I wouldn't have counted on the Volturi having an easy time had you chosen not to." Esme rose and hugged me, winking at me as Emmett shook his head.

"Nope. They wouldn't stand a chance if the came for my Ria." Emmett chuckled and kissed my cheek.

After a few seconds of approving sounds from everyone, Carlisle continued with our after-meeting meeting.

"Now that we've gotten that out in the open, we should discuss the recent changes made in the previous meeting. Edward and Bella are going to separate, but we still need to make Bella feel more than welcome in our home and our family. I do not expect Edward to comply completely, so I will ask that each of you keep close to Bella. Also, Esme and I need to meet her as well; in a family setting. Now, we generally play a family baseball game over spring break; weather permitting of course. With Keyria coming to us, out numbers are odd. Do you think Bella would join us? We could make a meal for the girls and finally meet Bella in a more casual manner. What do you think?" He looked at us, brows slightly raised.

"I know she wants to spend time with everyone, so I believe she would be acceptable to it." Jasper's gift with emotions would give him that knowledge, but I knew she was clumsy like me.

"I'll ask her to come. We're both clumsy, so I might convince her a little better." I knew it'd take some convincing too; I wasn't even too sure about playing.

"That would be great. A nice family activity, plus getting better acquainted with Bella." Esme was smiling.

"Indeed. Now, our second little piece of discussion involves both Keyria and Emmett." My eyes widened and I shrank into Emmett further.

"It isn't anything bad, but since Alice has agreed to break up with Jasper, we are in need of a room for her." I saw Jasper smile as Esme spoke, leaning back in his seat.

"We were wondering, since you are mates, if you would consider sharing a room now? We are not condoning anything, but it is bound to happen. However, if you do not want to move in with Emmett, we can make other arrangements." The question was shocking, but Carlisle didn't sound as though he expected it.

I wasn't even sure if I wanted to do that. We hadn't exactly gotten to that point yet, and I didn't want any pressure by sharing a room. Jasper grinned and leaned forward, looking right at me when he spoke.

"You don't have to worry, Key. Emmett might be head over heels for you, but he's never do anything that you didn't want." Emmett squeezed me tighter then, nuzzling into my neck.

"Never. I told you I wouldn't, babe. Sharing a room won't change it either. Besides, you spend most of your time in there anyway; all we'd have to add is the bed for when you're sleeping." For some reason, hearing him say it made it better.

I nodded and smiled a little.

"You're right, it wouldn't be much different. I guess we're rooming together then." I smiled at Emmett; his bright and joyful face getting kissed happily.

"Good then. You can move your things whenever you're ready. As for you, Jasper. Yes, Alice agreed to end the relationship with you. But, you shouldn't act as though you knew about it. Other that that, do as you will. She's expecting you to revert back to your old ways, as well. Along with greatly expressing her dislike of your basic self. Feel free to have a little fun with that, but do try to not go overboard with it too much." Esme actually laughed and gave him a wink.

So, their break up was planned before hand; and Jasper was in on it. I had a feeling things weren't quite as 'happy family' as they put out there. Jasper smiled and nodded, pushing himself from his seat.

"I promise not to have too much fun. But Alice isn't going to like me much for a while." He laughed and zipped from the room.

Above me, I could hear loud bangs and thuds that sounded as though he was tearing the house apart. Then the sound of cloth ripping filled my ears.

"Oooh.. Alice is gonna be so pissed. Those were all brand new clothes she just bought for him." Emmett chuckled, standing with me cradled in his arms.

I was almost asleep in his lap when a screech bored through my brain.

"Jasper! What in the hell did you do? Those were the newest lines from Dolce and Armani and you ruined them!"

Jasper's deep laugh bellowed from outside the house, and I knew the next couple of days were going to be fun.

A/N: Alrighty, there is it! Sorry for any mistakes.. it was a long ordeal getting this thing out. As always, read and review! Hope you enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. My version would have been way different...

A/N: Oh my goddess! I am so sorry I have been away for so long. There have been issues with not having internet, school started, got a new job... and a lot of other things... I'm posting another chapter right after this one, so I hope that kinda makes up for it a little... Please... Don't be too mad...

Chapter 11

Bella POV

The last couple of days have been pretty crazy. Starting Friday at school; right before we got out for Spring Break. Edward came to me with his usual melodramatic attitude and went on a rambling spree of so-called truth. Apparently, he lied when he told me we were mates; along with everyone in his family. He said the reason he kept up the act was to keep me safe, since I knew the secret and everything. But now, according to what I've heard, he had to break up with me and give me space. He thinks I'm going to ignore them all now though; which is not true. Him and Alice maybe, but not everyone else.

It really wasn't that bad though. I spent a lot of time with Keyria now; although she as usually doing some kind of training with Jasper. He had even suggested that I join them, but I wasn't quite ready for all that. I actually enjoyed just watching them; especially now that Jasper was dressing a little less fancy.

I almost squealed like a little girl when Key told me Alice dumped him. I guess she lied about them being mates too. He was single now though, and I was going to use this chance to practice flirting a little. Not to mention that I could try finding out how he might feel about me as well.

I was sitting under a tree watching them as usual; though today was skill training instead of gift. On the rare sunny days, Jasper worked with her gift from sun-rise to sun-set.

He still hasn't figured out exactly how she does it, but he has gotten a little bit of a range on her. He knows she can cover all six of them without a problem, but only for about 30 to 40 feet. He's figuring her gift is passive and always on, and that she would probably cover any vampire that gets within her range. The only thing he isn't sure of is how it will change when she turns.

Today, however, he was honing her skills. Jasper explained that since she was at least part vampire, her natural abilities would be slightly greater. It didn't really surprise me to hear she was part vampire; I mean, she was too gorgeous, and those eyes were like nothing I had ever seen before.

She landed in front of me then, rolling on her belly as she groaned deeply.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, or I'll spill that little secret of yours." I clamped my hand over my mouth and shook my head as she smiled.

"What's this I hear about a secret? Care to share, Miss Bella?" Jasper's smooth, deep voice brought a blush to my cheeks as I shook my head.

Keyria laughed and pushed herself up with a little wince, giving me a wink before she turned toward him.

"It's nothing, bubba. Just a little crush Bel has for someone, that's all." She darted away before I could grab her, and it brought me face to face with Jasper as he grabbed me.

"And who is this crush, little lady? Wouldn't be anyone I know, would it?" He spoke softly, his body so close I could smell that husky tobacco and whiskey scent that was Jasper.

I couldn't speak; I just shook my head and watched him as he walked off. I swear I could hear him chuckling and I glared playfully at Key.

During the rest of their training, I kept catching Jasper looking at me. Maybe I should be thanking Keyria for her little hint to him. I guess you could say we flirted without even saying much. I know I was seriously starting to consider training with them now.

Almost as soon as Alice decided to watch the events, I figured it was time to go.

"Hey Bel, before you take off I wanna ask you something. We're having a ball game in a few days and we want you to join in." Key had her brows raised and I looked slightly toward Alice and then Edward.

Both of them nodded though, and Alice stepped forward.

"We'd love it if you came, Bella. It'll be fun for everyone; please?" She smiled her usual peppy smile and I looked at Key again.

"You know how clumsy I am. You sure that would be a good idea?" She smiled and started to speak when Edward stepped over and smiled.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Everyone will keep an eye on you; make sure you don't get hurt too bad. Besides, Esme has been planning for this for a while." I had thought he wouldn't have wanted me there, but I guess he really was okay with us just being friends.

I nodded, feeling better about it.

"Okay, yeah. I'll be here. Sounds...fun." I laughed a little, picking at my fingers.

"Don't worry, darlin'. You can be the umpire; less chance o a sport-related injury that way. Little miss'll be the pitcher, most likely. Next spot that'll have the least harm." Jasper smiled, brushing dirt and grass from his jeans.

Alice looked a little miffed, but she sighed and shook her head.

"Jas, please. At lease keep a tee-shirt on when Bella's here. Key might not care, but I'm sure Bella doesn't want to see all those scars. They might scare her." Honestly, I hadn't even noticed anything until now; and I didn't think he was anywhere near scary.

He gave me a smirk and winked, walking off still shirt-less. A ray of light broke through the dense clouds and landed on him; his skin glowing beautifully. Thank god Edward couldn't hear me, cause he'd be furious at how completely sexy Jasper looked right now.

Jasper must have caught me looking from the corner of his eye, because he turned around and waggled his brows at me playfully. Damn; he was like a marble god standing there like that. A god that made me weak in the knees and practically wanting to fall at his feet.

"Um, hello? Earth to Miss Obvious..." Key's laughter snapped me back to reality; a deep, red-hot blush covering me from head to toe.

"Oh, what? Sorry..." I giggled softly as I stole one last glance at a laughing Jasper.

"Girl, you keep oogling him like that and you won't have to tell him who your crush is. Or anybody else, for that matter. Just be glad the tweedle's left before you went all pod-person, or there would have been serious explaining to do." She laughed with me as she pulled me around the house to my truck.

"So uh, ball game, right? What day?" I mumbled quickly, still thinking about my topless god.

"I'll just send Mac after you. Just stay close to home, alright? He'll pick you up when we're getting ready to play." She was smirking at me, which of course caused me to blush like crazy.

I opened the door to my old truck and clambered inside. She leaned against the door and smiled at me.

"Well, guess I'll see you in a couple days?" I asked her nervously; the butterflies in my stomach waging serious war with each other.

She nodded and chuckled.

"Yeah. Just try not to go all goo-goo. Everyone will know something's up if you're all starry eyed and drooling over you-know-who. I'll call you tomorrow and I should know what day. Be careful getting home, and call if you need anything." Keyria smiled at me and winked a little.

I groaned slightly, nodding my head as the engine roared to life.

"I'll keep that in mind, Key. I'll talk to you later." I gave a slight chuckle, more from nerves than anything.

She giggled and waved as I pulled off, Emmett wrapping his arms around her quickly.

I couldn't believe I just agreed to play baseball; with vampires, no less. I shook me head and groaned again. How did I keep getting myself in these situations? Oh yeah; because I can't stay away from stuff that's different. Well, I was sure the game would be interesting. I knew Jasper would be there in all his god-like glory, and of course I'd end up staring like an idiot. There was something about him that just pulled me in; no matter how hard I tried to ignore it, as soon as I saw him it was over.

Maybe that's why it never felt right with Edward, even though he kept lying to me about being my mate. My heart raced at the thought. Was _Jasper_ really my mate? Is that why I get all goofy and obvious around him? I shook my head, trying to snap myself out of it.

That couldn't be it. There's no way he's my mate. We'd be like Key and Em if we were; and he would feel it too. Plus, someone would have told me by now. No, we weren't mates. I was just involved in some serious infatuation issues. Nothing more, nothing less. I'd get over it the longer I was around.

Jasper POV

I am very happy with Keyria's progress so far. She seems very eager to learn more. Both in regards to her gift and in the life she has ahead of her. The way she has reacted to the new information fills me with pride. She will make a wonderful newborn; and a very intelligent one as well.

The only drawback I have seen so far is her soft-heartedness concerning those she is close to; not to mention her feelings when Emmett is near. However, this can also be a good thing. If I can work with her on controlling herself around people when everything is okay, I should be able to train her well for when things aren't so good. Her deep care for others she is close to could fuel her when they would become threatened; causing her to act purely on instinct to protect them. I only hope she will consider her own safety should anything like that ever happen.

And then we have Bella. My sweet, shy, clumsy little Bella. I am quite confident in assuming she considers herself immune to my gifts as she is with Alice's and Edward's. Unfortunately for her she is not, and deliciously unaware of that wonderful fact. If she knew I could feel her emotions, she wouldn't have let herself think such emotionally fueled thoughts. Of course, I revel in that fact. I simply can not help but use this assumption for my own benefit.

Bella is certainly drawn to me, but her emotions are somewhat clouded by doubt. Most likely she is assuming what she feels is nothing more than a crush or strong infatuation with me. Hopefully, I can use these emotions I feel from her and tease her along. After some time I know I will have to tell her, provided she does not figure it out herself first.

Yes, the first layer of my oh-so-wicked plan is set. I will tease, flirt, hint, and play with her; finally taking her at the perfect time. I know she will see it in time; if she has not already started to.

Of course there is still the Alice issue, though it has not gone as badly as I originally thought. She is still fussing over me; but only because she still believes I was accepted here because of her. And she still believes that without her constant guidance, I will revert back to my heathen, barbaric ways once again. Unfortunately for her, my only heathen and barbaric impulses involve my sweet Bella.

A/N: Yes, it was a fluff chapter.. But it had to be done. As always, read and review! Reviews are like cotton candy to me... An addiction!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter Twelve

Keyria POV

Beautiful, soft light seeped under my sleeping eyelids and I rolled into the hard, large lump beside me. Emmett. In my bed. OUR bed. I still hadn't quite gotten used to the fact we were in the same room now; but another week of waking up in his hulking arms and it would be perfectly fine.

I fluttered my eyes open, greeted by his lop-sided smile and a pair of almost black eyes. But since he had just hunted last night, I knew his eyes were dark for a whole other reason.

"Mornin' baby. We're playing today, so it's time to get moving. I already called Bella and Carlisle's gonna pick her up on his way home. He got called out early this morning. Esme's got some breakfast ready for you and we'll head to the field when you're done eating. Should be a pretty good day for the game too; forecast was mostly cloudy and overcast. No chance of sparkles if one of us get too far away from you." He smiled and kissed my cheek; pulling me with him gently as he slid from the bed.

"Ugh... You're so... morning person. Is there coffee? Cause I'm gonna need some if you want my brain to be at the game today." I laughed a little and stretched, noticing his nod at my question.

"Sweet. So, is this just a casual thing or do I need to wear something specific? You know, like a certain color shirt or something?" I was rummaging through my dresser when his cough made me pause.

I looked over my shoulder at him; in his arms was a grayish outfit and he had a small grin on his face. I shook my head and leaned against my dresser.

"You have got to be kidding me. An actual uniform? You guys go all out for these ball games, huh?" I laughed a little and stepped toward him, holding out my hand for the clothes.

"Yeah, it's kind of a tradition I guess. Winning teams get to go on a vacation wherever they want for two weeks. I'm hopin' we're on the winning team today. There's a Comic-Con in Miami like a week or so after graduation and I figured with your gift and stuff we'd actually be able to go." He looked at his feet and I swear he would have been blushing if he could.

I crossed my arms and cocked my head to the side.

"And what makes you think I want to spend two weeks at a Comic-Con? Maybe I wanna go somewhere else." My brows were raised and I was having a hard time keeping the smile from my face.

Emmett's face fell and he turned away slightly. I felt horrible instantly and rushed to him, wrapping my arms kinda around him and burying my face in his stony chest.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I was only teasing you; I didn't mean to upset you. I've always wanted to go too and just never had the chance. Of course we can go. I'm really sorry, Mac." I rushed it all out in a teary whisper; lifting my watery eyes to his face.

He cupped my cheek and wiped a stray tear from my eye with his thumb, kissing my forehead softly.

"Don't apologize, Ria. Honestly, I shouldn't have just assumed you'd be alright with it. Glad you wanna go, though; but it's only in for a week. If we are on the winning team, we can do something else for the other week." He smiled at me, biting his lip almost nervously.

I felt relieved though; at least he wasn't mad at my stupid teasing. Man, I have seriously got to work on that. But now his lip-nibbling had me a little worried; not to mention a little something else. I pulled my head back and gave him a wide-eyed little smile, hoping it wouldn't show any kind of being serious.

"What? Don't tell me there's another nerdy event going on after that. Cause I might just wanna go to that too." I winked and giggled, making sure he knew I was okay with going to things like that.

He smiled sheepishly, shaking his head softly.

"No, it isn't anything like that. It's a surprise, though; so I can't really tell you. I promise that you'll love it; and you'll never forget it either. Esme helped me with it too, so you'll have to thank her when we get back." He was smiling brightly and his darkened amber eyes were glittering.

I looked up at him and brought my brows together slightly.

"_When _we get back? You're pretty damn confident our team's gonna win this thing. You make it sound like it's already a done deal." I giggled softly and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and turned me around slowly, swatting my ass lightly as he laughed.

"Go change or we'll never get out of here. And this particular week is gonna happen whether we win or lose. It's already been arranged and paid for; we leave the evening of graduation. So, the ball game doesn't really have much to do with it." He explained his certainty in taking this trip while I changed into the uniform; which fit me very well.

A week's vacation that's already paid for and planned; that doesn't involve winning or losing today's game? Well, I couldn't say the idea wasn't very appealing, but now it had me wondering why we were going.

Bella's POV

I ended up getting picked up by Carlisle earlier than I thought I would. Apparently he had been called in to the hospital early this morning, and it would be easier for him to just get me on his way home. It didn't matter much to me who brought me; I was still worried about actually _playing_. Edward, of all people, knew best that I wasn't exactly the most coordinatidely gifted. I was actually beginning to wonder if Alice had seen something happening. There was just a feeling I was getting about everything that wasn't sitting right with me.

Keyria's high-pitched giggle brought me back to the game. It was cute, actually; watching Emmett spinning her around at super-speed. I couldn't stop myself from smiling at them, wishing things could be that way with Jasper for a moment. My smile turned into a blush when I caught Jasper looking at me.

"Bella? Ready to play?" Esme was beside me smiling, one hand resting lightly on my shoulder.

"Um, a little nervous really. You guys sure you want me to play? I'm not exactly the luckiest person when it comes to stuff like this." I looked at my feet and picked at my fingers; feeling more nervous when she laughed softly.

"It will be fine, Bella. We need a good umpire, and there isn't any reason to worry about getting hurt. Alice has been keeping a steady check on that for us." She smiled and stepped toward the rest of them.

Keyria rushed forward then, a pouty Emmett standing a few feet behind her.

"Don't worry, Bel. You'll be fine. Esme's catcher, so she would stop anything that might happen to get struck-out or thrown wrong. I'm pitching, so that really shouldn't be much of a problem. Jasper says that pitching will help hone my skills for speed. Not sure if it's gonna work, but at least dodge if I happen to throw a good one." She winked at me and ran off, stopping in the center of the field.

I trudged over to Esme and smiled weakly, taking my spot behind her. I saw Edward in the outfield, smiling at me. I shuddered a little, then focused back on the game.

Carlisle stepped in front of us to bat, pointing out toward the woods with a smile. Keyria watched for a moment then nodded, taking a deep breath before she drew back. I couldn't even see the ball when it left her fingers; and the look on her face told me she didn't even mean to pitch that hard.

"Whoo- hoo! Yeah, baby! That's _my_ girl, right there!" Emmett was grinning broadly and jumping around, patting Edward's shoulder and pointing at her.

Carlisle his the speeding ball with a thunderous crack that rumbled through the field. He took of in a blur and the boys rushed off to catch it. Esme was smiling and I just watched in wonder.

"Stop!" Alice cried out, rushing toward the boys slightly.

Everyone retreated back to Esme and myself; Emmett carrying Key as he ran.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle spoke softly, looking to see where me and Keyria were.

Alice shook her head; her brows drawing together.

"I'm not really sure. I know there are three nomads coming this way right now, but I don't know why I didn't see them before. Or what they want." She actually looked nervous.

She looked back at me, then turned to Keyria with a slight frown.

"We need to try masking their scent. These are human feeders, and I don't think they'd be too nice if they knew about them." She tipped her head in mine and Keyria's direction and everyone automatically got closer around us.

I looked at Keyria and she just shook her head. The chances of both of us getting out of here safely weren't too good. Esme tucked me under her arm; Carlisle stood on my other side.

They emerged from the woodline, coming quickly to a halt a few feet from us. Two of them were white; a man and a woman. The third, the one in the middle, was a black man and he was smiling. He brought his hand up, holding our baseball.

"I believe this must be yours? We were passing through when we heard you; thought we would stop to say hello. I am Laurent. This is Victoria and James." He gestured to the red-headed woman and then the sneering blonde man.

I didn't like it. I didn't like the way they looked at us; or the way they were all smiling.

"My name is Carlisle and this is my family." Carlisle spoke very clearly, but also slightly roughly.

The three of them looked at each of us, stopping a little longer on me and Keyria.

"Could you use three more players? We would love to have some real competition at the game." Laurent spoke with a heavy accent; but I couldn't place where it was from.

Carlisle sighed deeply, looking around at us.

"Sure. A few of us were leaving anyway, so you could take their place." Carlisle smiled slightly, tipping his head toward Emmett.

Keyria POV

"Come on, babe. Me, you, and Bells are going back to the house. It isn't safe here for you guys now." Emmett whispered in my ear and I nodded.

We all broke apart slowly and started heading to the jeep. I took Bella's arm and pulled her next to me; both of us walking in front of Emmett.

"We're going to the house. Walk fast and don't look back." I whispered to her softly, pushing her just a little to walk faster.

Emmett grabbed my arm tightly and we stopped. I looked up at him and that's when I noticed the wind blowing. I knew what was wrong. The others could smell me and Bella; their growling quickly confirmed it. We were too far from the jeep to still make it safely, even if Emmett carried us both. All we could do was turn to see what unfolded.

"You brought a couple snacks. And they both smell delicious." James licked his lips; crouching beside his other companions like they were going to attack.

"The girls are with us and they are none of your concern." Carlisle pushed himself forward, both hands up in a sign of peace.

"Humans?" Laurent's confused question acted as some type of command to the others.

James rushed forward as he growled deeply; allowing Victoria to rush around our family and come toward us. There was a scramble as everyone reacted to the sudden attack. Jasper turned quickly with James' throat cracking in his hand; his eyes locked onto Bella's with fury and pain mixing together.

"Run, now. Run!" He screamed at us before whipping around as James whirled himself from his grip.

I was frozen for a moment, watching Victoria get closer to us as everyone else fought with the other two. It was all happening so fast; I couldn't really make out who was who.

I came to my senses though, turning and following Bella. We were both running as fast as we could, but Bella wasn't heading for the jeep. She was moving toward the trees, and that was _not_ where she needed to be. I darted quickly to the side and grabbed her arm.

"Not the woods, Bel. Too easy to get caught." It was a breathless whisper, but it got her moving the right way.

I dared a glance behind me as we ran. Emmett was right behind us, keeping himself between us and Victoria. The rest of them had moved closer as well, and there was no longer any space between us and them.  
Emmett growled at me, pointing toward the cars.

"Don't even think about it, Keyria. You and Bella get out of here now. You aren't ready for this." He was harsh, but not mean.

I nodded once then stumbled to a halt when Victoria tackled him to the ground. I was frozen in place and I fought with myself about what to do. Do I keep running like he told me and try to save myself? Or do I stay and fight for the man I love more than anything? My mate. My life.

My feet started moving before my mind even decided what to do. I couldn't run for my life when part of it was being attacked. I rushed forward, lunging for the woman.

Murphy had other plans for me though, and my feet tripped over the rocky ground. My body fell in slow motion while everything else was in fast-forward. Emmett howled in fury and flipped himself from the woman; taking her head with him.

I couldn't get my hands out in time when I fell, but I did turn my body enough to not land on my face. Maybe that wasn't a good idea. If I hadn't twisted around, I would have seen the rock that busted my head. It didn't hurt though; but I couldn't move either. I was trying to get myself up, but I just couldn't get my body to move.

The two nomads still alive changed course toward me; I guess there was blood too. I couldn't see where Bella was, and I only hoped she kept running. I saw Jasper blur off past me alone; Bella must not have kept going for the cars.

"Emmett, you have to do it. She isn't going to make it if you don't. Her neck is broken, body paralyzed. She's losing blood very quickly. Now, son. I know you can do it." Carlisle's voice drifted into my muffled ears.

I couldn't be sure of what he meant. I knew I was hurt, but I didn't think it was that bad. I finally managed to lift a hand when Emmett reached me and I cupped his cheek.

For a brief moment, I thought I saw tears in his eyes.

"I love you, Keyria. Forever." He whispered softly in my ear, holding me tightly to his chest.

There was a sharp sting in my neck and I think I winced. Liquid fire poured through my body soon afterward and I clung to Emmett with the little strength I had left. Everything was burning inside me. I felt as thought a volcano was beginning to erupt from me. My vision was a blur; nothing was a clear shot anymore.

From over Emmett's shoulder, I saw Alice holding the head and something else from the dark nomad. I wasn't sure, but I was certain she was smiling at me as I faded away.

A/N: Yes.. Everything is beginning to happen... And not all will go as people think, either! Read and review! Let me know what you think!


End file.
